


Oh, My Magical School Life

by zeerogue



Series: Oh, My Magical School [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform, taeminho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: It was just a normal beginning of the year health examination, or so Minho thought until he got his score. Now, he's been transferred to a  school where his best friend is a werewolf in love with a diva like vampire who's little kittenish brother makes Minho's flesh flush. Why was he here in the first place?





	1. The White Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a Trilogy (and a oneshot) that I wrote in 2011. It was my first Kpop fic, not my first fic though.

**Chapter 1: The White Letter**

Just like every other year since middle school, Minho stood in line in his gym clothes outside of the nurse’s office for the triennial Health Test. It wasn’t a big deal really; after you got checked out by the nurse, you would go to the gym for some physical tests and hangout until the end of the day when they handed over your reports. On the reports, there were three different results. Normally everyone got a blue letter from A through D. If you were in real bad health or didn’t try, you got a big red F. Then there was the white letter. Minho didn’t know what letter it was exactly, or if it was even white, he just knew that the rare few that got a white letter on their report moved away within the next couple of days. Usually it was only a couple people a year. It was the mystery that solely belonged this prestigious school Minho’s father had insisted he get into. Apparently it was really difficult to get accepted and you either had money or a good family line. Minho didn’t care one way or the other. His dad was rich, his dad wanted him in this school, and as long as he continued to get a blue A on his report and play soccer, he could care less about school mysteries.

Slowly, the line of junior students began to move coming to the end. Each class had bee randomly placed in line, and as luck would have it, Minho’s class got the end, the very end as he felt since his class was already last; he would take up the position of being very last. It was best if the last person was someone fast so as the rest of the class wouldn’t get annoyed being held up.   Finally, it was just Minho’s class and he could see the door to the nurse’s office. A lady in classes and died blonde hair held up in a high ponytail stood at the door with a clipboard finishing off the last details of the previous class before starting the next. The heel of her right foot clicked impatiently bringing attention to her long, shapely, bare legs. Minho’s eyes rand up the slightly tanned skin until they reached the skirt of her almost illegally short dress partly covered by the fronts of her lab coat. His eyes continued upwards reaching the peak of the nurse’s v-neck collar that just teasingly showed off the deep valley of her cleavage as her chest rose and fell quicker than normal from the stress of the day.

 

“Yo, are you drooling?”

 

Minho quickly snapped out of his fantasizing and turned to see a short teenager with a gradient of blonde hair. “Oh, was I? Sorry Jonghyun hyung.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re just now hitting puberty, Minho,” teased the shorter yet older boy.

 

Minho smirked. “Why, afraid you’ll feel like a midget if I get taller?”

 

“Yah! No, more like if your voice dropped any lower no one would be able to hear your froggy croaks.”

 

Minho’s arms crossed and he stared down at his hyung and best friend since middle school knowing he had no satisfactory retort. Jonghyun grinned nervously and his younger friend and backed away.

 

“Hey now, don’t go using that flaming gaze of yours on me. I think it can go to better uses like checking out pretty nurses.”

 

Minho felt embarrassment rising in his cheeks and turned away. “Shut up hyung. What are you doing here anyways?”

 

“Oh, the first class of seniors just finished at the gyms so we’re here for the nurse to check. You the last class?”

 

Minho nodded. “I’m headed to the gym after this for the phys-ed portion.”

 

“It was the same as always, maybe a little easier since they switched the teachers from last year. I’m more nervous about this,” confessed Jonghyun frowning slightly.

 

The taller boy stared intently at his friend. Usually his hyung was a ball of confidence all bright charming smiles. It was rare for him to confess to being nervous without him trying to charm someone.

 

“Hey, didn’t I tell you to stop looking at me like that.” Jonghyun’s mouth twitched as he turned away from his younger friend.

 

“Okay Jonghyun, why are you nervous. We’ve both always gotten a blue A.”

 

“Ah, well, it’s because I have a slight fever. The grades aren’t really important but I don’t want to be one of those girls crying in the corner because they got a red letter.”

 

“Are you saying you’re a girl, hyung?”

 

The blonde stared at Minho blankly for a few seconds before smiling his charming dorky smile. “Aish, this kid! It’s my senior year, and even though it doesn’t affect your grade as long as you get a blue letter, I don’t want to break my A score.”

 

Minho nodded and nudged his friend. “Yeah, I understand. It really sucks that you’re a senior this year.”

 

“You know what sucks more? It’s your turn,” responded Jonghyun indicating with his eyes that the hot nurse was waiting. Minho smiled sheepishly before entering the office.

 

Minho sat on the bed inside and stayed silent as the nurse and her assistant went about their usual routine of checking his heartbeat, temperature, and lungs. Minho cocked an eye curiously as the nurse began to jot some things down on her clipboard.

 

“Okay Mr. Choi. Usually we only do this for the middle schoolers, but you seem to have a slight fever so I will be taking a blood sample now.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened. He remembered they would do this in middle school on the first test of every year, something about puberty causing some stats to be higher or lower. Minho was pretty sure he was definitely done with puberty, what was the need for a blood test. The nurse came back with a needle, shiny and long. “Don’t worry. You seem like a perfectly healthy young man, it’s probably just allergies. This is just for precautions.”

 

The last thing Minho thought before he felt the needle poke into his arm was that, for a test that didn’t affect your grade, they certainly took it seriously.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho was disappointed. Because of the blood test, he had been feeling a bit light headed and preformed three seconds slower than the second best in his class. He had always been the fastest. Even though this wasn’t necessarily a contest, he hated loosing even if he had a good excuse like the fact the nurse had taken twice that of a normal blood test.

 

“Maybe she’s a vampire,” Minho mused as he headed to his usual spot for lunch time. Usually Minho would buy a lunch, but seeing as the nurse’s assistant had insisted he eat the poor guy’s lunch so that he wouldn’t faint at the gym, he was not hungry. Honestly, Minho was eager to know the results of the Health Test. Seeing as the seniors and juniors had taken their test that morning, they should be out after lunch while the freshmen went about taking their Health Test. It had been a few minutes and Minho wondered where Jonghyun was. Since he had said he wasn’t feeling good that morning, Minho decided he was probably napping in his classroom. Minho decided to do the same. Lunch wouldn’t be over for another hour.

 

He felt as if he had just closed his eyes when Minho felt something kick his legs. Opening his eyes, famous flaming gaze already set, he saw a smiling Jonghyun.

 

“Hyung, why did you kick me?” Minho asked sitting up.

 

“Lunch is over, so the results are out. Let’s go see them together, sound good?”

 

Minho got up and shook his head from the haze of his short nap. “Alright.”

 

As they walked, Minho could feel the slight nervousness emanating from his friend. Minho wasn’t feeling so confident himself after that blood test. He was going to blame the hot nurse if he got anything less then an A score.

 

There was a huge line when they got to the table that sat the people passing out their reports. Minho crossed his arms as he glared at all the shorter people in front.

 

“Hey, glaring at them isn’t going to make the line go any faster,” Jonghyun pointed out a bit agitated as well. “Unless, you know how to burn them with it.”

 

There was a moment of silence between them before both boys laughed out loud. Eventually, after seeing around ten students run past them crying because of a red letter and hundreds simply strolling by with a satisfied smile, Minho and Jonghyun made it to the table.

 

“Name and class,” said one of the student counsel members that was passing out the reports, another asking the same thing to Jonghyun beside him.

 

“Choi Minho class 2-C,” he said.

 

 “Ah, just a second, I haven’t opened that file yet.” The student turned around and started going through a box behind him. Minho turned to his side to make a remark to Jonghyun, but found his older friend had disappeared. Slightly pissed off, Minho turned his attention back to the student council member who had found the correct file and was searching for his name.

 

“Choi Minho class 2-C, here is your report. If you have any questions about it, please refrain until after school before making a request to talk to the headmaster about it.”

 

Minho paid no attention to the student and started walking staring at the folded report in his hand. He didn’t know why, but he opened the report slowly. On one side was clipped a copy of a report from each teacher assisting in the Health Test and on the other side was his grade. Minho froze, anger rising in him. Darn hot nurse, that wasn’t an A, not even blue. His eyes widened in shock. It wasn’t red either. Was this what they called a white letter?

 

There looking back at him like a foreboding message was a big black X where his beautiful blue A should have been. Scrawled beside it was a note that made Minho want to rip the report up: Result not Applicable.

 

Was that what a white letter meant, that someone screwed up one of his results so they couldn’t figure out his letter. He bet it was that nurse. Darn hot nurse.

 

Peeved, Minho started walking again in search of his friend. He caught site of the shorter blonde boy standing against the wall. He was about to call to him when he noticed Jonghyun was shaking, dark eyes wide as they looked down at his own report. Cautiously, Minho made his way over.

 

“Jonghyun hyung, are you alright?” Minho asked placing a hand on the other’s shoulder.

 

Jonghyun jumped before turning to Minho with a nervous smile and tried to hide his report. “M-minho-ah, d-did you get your report?”

 

Minho looked at his friend questioningly before nodding. “Yeah, but they didn’t give me a grade.”

 

“What?” Jonghyun asked confused and Minho handed over his report to him.

 

“There was just this big black X. Someone screwed up my results.”

 

“No way, how did you get a white letter, too?”

 

“Too?” Minho asked. “Is that why you looked so freaked out?”

 

The blonde looked away sheepishly. “Yeah, it was just weird. Well, we should get to class. Can you believe they still make us go to last period on these kinds of days?”

 

Minho just followed his friend. He felt as if his hyung was keeping something from him, they hardly ever kept anything from each other and it left Minho feeling uneasy about his own report. What if that X meant more than he thought.

 

**2min**

 

 

Why _did_ they make them go to last period on Health Test days? Minho was sitting at his desk pretending to be active in their ‘study’ period which was actually suppose to be English, but the teacher didn’t feel up to teaching a bunch of students still in their gym clothes.

 

It was only halfway through class when there was a knock on the door. Suddenly all the students buried their noses into books attempting to look busy as the teacher stood up and opened the door. He talked to whoever was outside before turning back into the classroom.

 

“Choi Minho, the headmaster wants to see you, and you’re to bring everything you need with you,” the teacher said.

 

Minho gave his teacher a questioning look before beginning to pack up and left the classroom. He followed the assistant that had come to give the message to the main office before stepping inside. He looked shock to see Jonghyun there along with another girl that looked a bit like him, the same dinosaur face. It was probably one of his cousins seeing as Minho had come to know that Jonghyun was related to quite a few people in the school.

 

The blonde older boy looked over at Minho, something like guilt in his dark eyes.

 

Suddenly, the headmaster stood up. “You three received a white letter I presume.”

 

Minho raised his hand to clarify. “You mean that black X, that’s the white letter?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Choi. I presume you all know what that means,” continued the head master and Minho raised his hand again.

 

“Um, I don’t. sir.”

 

The headmaster looked at him curiously. “Right, well, you’ll have to talk to your family on that matter Choi Minho. All I can say is that receiving a white letter means you will have to transfer from this school to a sibling school of ours in the mountains.”

 

“But, why?” Minho asked. He was confused which made him frustrated which made him slightly pissed. “Did we flunk the Health Test or something?”

 

“It’s more like we did better than passing it, Minho,” Jonghyun suddenly said.

 

Minho looked shocked. “You know what this is about?”

 

He saw his hyung flinch at the sudden outburst, but before the blonde could respond, the headmaster interrupted.

 

“Liu Amber, Kim Jonghyun, and Choi Minho, as of now you three are no longer students here. Please gather your things and leave immediately. There is an address on your reports; your new school will be expecting your arrival by the end of the week.”

 

Minho quickly followed the other two out not liking the sudden angry vibe he got from the headmaster. Once out of the school gates, he stopped eyes wide. Did he just get kicked out of school?

 

 


	2. School For Perverts

**Chapter 2 – School For Perverts**

 

 

Noon the next day found Minho waiting at the bus stop with his luggage and a school bag starring off at the shops scattered around with his usual intense gaze. He had come home the previous afternoon only to find a note on the kitchen table saying his dad had left on an impromptu business trip and wouldn’t be back until next week. Minho had then proceeded to stomp around the house frustrated for two hours until supper when he decided to open up his report again. He stared at the black X for a few minutes before sighing and reading through the rest. There was a bus schedule inside for buses that would take him all the way to the mysterious new school he would be transferred to. Apparently, all files would be there before he arrived. It was tempting for Minho just to stay home until his father got back to help sort this out, but the headmaster’s instructions of him being there before the end of the week seemed menacing to him. He figured the new school would send him back if he wasn’t suppose to be there or his dad would come get him eventually.

 

Minho sighed. He pulled out his phone and found zero messages. He had sent one to his father that morning telling him what happened as well as leaving a note on the fridge. Though he knew his father would be too busy to check either until his work had died down closer to the end of the week, Minho couldn’t help but check his phone. He had also tried calling Jonghyun, but Minho felt that his hyung was ignoring him for as long as possible. At the new school, Minho would see him soon enough and then he could punch him then for not filling Minho in on what exactly was going on.

 

As he placed his phone back in his pocket, the bus rolled up. Minho dug out the sheet with the directions from his report as he boarded and showed it to the bus driver. The driver looked at it oddly before nodding.

 

“How much is the fare?” Minho asked digging around for change.

 

“There is no fare for there, just sit down quickly,” the driver said and Minho uneasily went to the back where there was an empty seat on the opposite side of a college age girl, short jet black hair lightly brushing her creamy smooth cheeks a single strand coming to rest at the corner of her plump red lips. Slowly, her mouth opened blowing the strand away and she swiped her tongue across her bottom lip suddenly turning toward Minho.

 

Quickly, Minho tore his gaze away and feigned sleep urging the sudden rush of heat in his body to ease away. He didn’t know why he was like this; he wasn’t usually one to have lustful thoughts about random people who weren’t even being that provocative. Sure he was guilty of wet dreams, he had just recently went threw puberty, but usually his partners in those dreams were girls from the manhwas he read or beauties his dreams conjured up that he forgot the next day. He had never found anyone that was his type; Minho felt that his expectations were too high. It wasn’t like anything had changed now, he still found no interest in the people he sometimes found himself drooling over. Admittedly they were attractive, but not his type.

 

Minho sometimes wondered if he was becoming a pervert. That would explain why he was suddenly being sent away. Maybe that nurse caught him staring at her. Could you find out if someone was a pervert through a blood test?

 

Slowly, the half filled bus emptied until only Minho was left dozing in and out of sleep. When he felt the bus’s engine stop, Minho arose and looked out the window. Mountains, that’s all he saw. Did the bus get a flat? This couldn’t be the right spot, could it?

 

Minho turned to talk to the bus driver, but instead found a boy with light brown hair and a goofy kind smile making his way to him. He wore a baby blue vest with darker purplish-blue stripes on the edges with a white blazer with dark gray trimmings, dark gray pants, and the same purplish-blue stripes on his tie. On his blazer’s left breast pocket was the Roman numeral three and a gold pin.

 

“Hello,” the boy greeted, “I’m Lee Jinki, but call me Onew. I am the President of the student counsel here at SM High, and I’ll be your guide today, Choi Minho.”

 

“How’d you know my name?” Minho asked gathering his stuff up.

 

“There were only three students expected to come and the other two are already here. We should hurry, Minho-ssi, they’re serving chicken for dinner.”

 

Minho wasn’t sure what chicken had to do with hurrying, but he complied anyways. As he followed the guy off the bus, he noticed there was a smooth stick sticking out of his back pocket that reminded him much of the wands from Harry Potter. He cocked his eyebrow curiously but chose to ignore it. There wasn’t any path that they were particularly following, and half the time Minho wondered if Onew knew where he was going specially as he kept tripping and bumping into stuff.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Minho asked the older boy.

 

The student counsel president just smiled his goofy smile. “I’m fine, I do this all the time.”

 

Minho nodded and kept his mouth closed the rest of the way, but still flinched every time Onew tripped. Did this guy have some sort of condition?

 

“Oh, we’re here,” announced Onew and Minho looked up as the older boy moved aside some vines. His already large eyes widened more as he looked at the huge building before him. It was a mix of an old Korean style fortress and modern western mansions.

 

“That’s the school?” Minho asked astonished.

 

“Yep, pretty great, huh,” Onew said before pulling the younger boy along. “Come on now, you have to meet with our headmaster and pick up your schedule then I’ll show you to your dorm.”

 

Minho followed behind the older boy who had a firm grip on his arm. He would have normally been a bit angry being pulled around like this, but the craziness of the pass twenty-four hours had mellowed him out. He didn’t even feel like sending Onew his flaming glare.

 

After climbing six flights of long stairs and going down several halls, they came to a huge wooden door. Onew knocked on it three times before opening it.

 

“Go in. Just ask the secretary if headmaster Yunho is ready to see you. I’ll wait out here to take you to your dorm,” Onew said smiling brightly at Minho.

 

Minho bowed slightly to his new hyung before entering. He looked around the clean modern style white room, a complete contrast from the wooden halls they’d passed through, until they stopped on large doe eyes. They were huge and filled with caring. Minho’s eyes traveled down a perfect rounded nose to round full pink lips before noting the smooth lines marking the secretary’s cheek bones. Minho paused in his fantasizing; there was something about those cheek bones that made him think he may not be looking at a girl.

 

“You must be Choi Minho,” came a smooth voice that shocked Minho with its lowness. It wasn’t too low, but Minho had expected something a bit higher.

 

“Y-yes,” Minho responded.

 

The secretary smiled and stood up giving Minho another shock. Their belly was round, pregnant. So, the secretary was a girl?

 

“I’m Jaejoong the secretary. Headmaster Yunho is ready to see you, follow me,” the secretary said coming around his desk and heading to a white door to his right.

 

Minho followed him, but was almost pushed back out as a tallish handsome man ran towards the door and fell to his knees in front of Secretary Jaejoong and began rubbing his rounded belly placing little kisses to it and talking in a baby voice.

 

“Aigoo how’s my little Karam? You missed daddy didn’t you? Oh, BooJae, he kicked!” exclaimed the man.

 

A pink flush crept upon the secretary’s cheeks and he patted the man’s head. “Yunho, the new student is here.”

 

The man turned just realizing Minho was there and quickly stood up coughing in embarrassment. “Ahem, right, I’m Jung Yunho headmaster of SM High; it’s a pleasure to meet you Choi Minho. How’s your father?”

 

Minho was surprised by the last question. “I don’t know, he had left for a business trip before I got home yesterday.”

 

“Oh, so you didn’t get a chance to talk to him. I’ll try to contact him,” responded the headmaster.

 

“Um, do you know my father, sir?”

 

“Yes, your mom was my cousin, so call me hyung.”

 

His mom’s cousin? As far as Minho knew, it could be true. He had never known his mother and his father never talked about her.

 

“Anyways,” Yunho continued turning to his desk and picking up a stack of papers, “here’s your schedule, a pamphlet, and the handbook. Also your room key is in there. You’ll have a roommate.”

 

“Roommate?” Minho had never stayed with another person before. His school had always been within walking distance and the only person he had been able to get close to was Jonghyun, but the older boy’s parents never allowed them to have sleepovers.

 

“Yes, his name’s Lee Taemin, he’s also in the same class as you. Don’t worry though; he’s a sweet little thing, so there should be no problems.”

 

Jaejoong suddenly slapped Yunho’s arm. “Don’t call others so lovingly.”

 

“Are you jealous, Jae? You’re so pretty.”

 

The secretary blushed and Minho felt like throwing up a little. He raised his hand to get attention. “Um, excuse me, h-hyung, but may I ask a personal question?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Minho took a big breath before looking at the two adults before him. “Are you two married?”

 

They both looked each other and smiled. “You could say that,” answered the secretary and Yunho leaned in to kiss the other lightly.

 

Minho felt his cheeks heat up. That answer could only mean they weren’t. Maybe this really was a school for perverts if they allowed their headmaster to bang his secretary and have it publicly known.

 

**2min**

 

Minho had the feeling that he would be getting lost quite often in this school as Onew led him down more halls heading to the dorms. There was suddenly a long swirling staircase.

 

“Okay, what room are you in?” Onew asked.

 

Minho looked at his room key. “Room B69.”

 

“Right, okay. These are the sophomore and senior boy dorms. You’ll go up the stairs to the elevator. Luckily you only have to go up one floor. It’s the mix floor and also where the dorm leaders and I room. Your dorm leaders are Eunhyuk for juniors and Donghae for seniors. I have to get to the cafeteria now for chicken, so see you around Minho-ah,” Onew said quickly before taking out that stick from his back pocket. Before Minho could ask him a question, the older boy had dissapeared.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to ignore that,” Minho said to himself and started up the long flight of stairs. Finally, he came to the top and saw the beautiful wonderful elevator. “Why didn’t they just put the elevator all the way down?” The elevator dinged once then again when it opened on his floor.

 

Minho moved his head from side to side as he walked down the hallway looking at the numbers on the doors. He had a hard time believing that he was really going to have to pass sixty-eight doors before reaching his own. Luckily, some of the numbers were skipped. Minho started to walk slower. The farther he got down the hall, the more spaced out the rooms were. At the very end of the hall was a door marked seventy. Minho looked to the left and saw his room. Finally, he thought and knocked lightly wondering if his roommate was in or not. When no answer came, Minho pushed his key in and opened the door.

 

The room was big. There were two full sized beds, two full desks, and a _long_ closet. The left side was completely empty except for his bags that had been brought up at some point and white sheets on the bed. Minho turned to his right and smiled at what he saw. Bright yellow sheets and stuffed animals were scattered across the bed while video games were thrown about the floor in front of a huge television screen. Minho walked closer then paused seeing one of the stuffed animals move.

 

“Aigoo, it’s a kitten!” he said smiling at the small fuzzy rust colored cat napping on one of the yellow pillows.

 

“I didn’t know we were allowed to have pets. Are you Taemin-ssi’s kitten?” Minho asked bending down beside the bed.

 

Slowly, the kitten stirred revealing big beautiful dark brown eyes. It looked at him curiously.

 

“I’m Minho; I’ll be your owner’s new roommate. I suppose that makes me your roommate, too,” Minho said and reached out a hand to pet the small animal.

 

The kitten looked to his hand before moving up to rub its head against his fingers. The fur was so soft. Minho scratched behind one of its ears and heard the creature purr. Slowly, the kitten started to close its eyes again and Minho took his hand away heading to his bags to begin unpacking.

 

 

**2min**

 

It was dark outside and Minho had started to drift off when he saw a blur of red-brown fur head to the door.

 

“Did your master not come back yet? You want out?” Minho asked going to scoop the kitten up.

 

It protested at first, but soon settled into his arms. He opened the door and began walking down the hall. “Let’s find the dorm head and ask where your owner is.”

 

Minho started to slow down as he started coming closer to the elevator. He felt something off and the kitten in his arms began to squirm. Suddenly, the elevator dinged and opened revealing a short blonde.

 

“Jong—,” Minho started but stopped noticing his friend didn’t seem well. “Hey, you alright?”

 

He started to approach the other boy but stopped when Jonghyun raised his head and pinned glowing yellow eyes on him.

 

“Cat,” was the only thing Jonghyun said before Minho was completely taken over by horror. Minho hadn’t noticed before the hair slowly growing along his friend’s body or how his ears seemed to be getting longer and pointier. Jonghyun’s face scrunched up into a snarl and growled; that was when the cat in Minho’s arms wriggled free, scratching him in the process, before taking off. Minho didn’t have time to do anything before a large gradient blonde wolf took chase of the poor kitten.

 

“No, wait hyung, don’t hurt the kitty!” Minho yelled and started after them. As he got to the end of the hall he could hear the kitten’s hissing and Jonghyun’s barking.

 

“Yah, stop! What’s going on?” Minho asked. He was frantic. He hadn’t known Jonghyun to dislike cats and why was he suddenly a dog anyways?

 

Suddenly, the wolf launched at the cat.

 

“Stop,” someone yelled and everything froze.  

 

 


	3. Of Cats, Dogs, and Seahorses

**Chapter 3: Of Cats, Dogs, and Sea Horses**

 

Minho  couldn’t move his body. At first he had thought that he was literally frozen in fear until he saw Jonghyun-wolf frozen in mid leap. He could hear footsteps behind him passing him until he saw Onew come and snoop around Jonghyun before going to the kitten and tapping it once with that Harry Potter stick. Almost immediately, the kitten continued it’s hissing before stopping and looked around curiously before going up to Onew and rubbing its head against his leg.

 

“Onew!” someone yelled and a monkey looking young man hurried over to the student counsel president. The kitten immediately went over to him and mewled until it was picked up. The monkey man cuddled it for a second before speaking.

 

“What happened here, Onew? I heard barking and someone yelling.”

 

“Sorry, Eunhyuk hyung. It seems that one of our new students forgot it was the full moon and got caught outside,” reported Onew.

 

“Why was he after Taemin, though?”

 

“Instinct, he’s a dog, Taemin’s a cat. Since he just got here today I expect he hasn’t learned self control. Should we bring them to the nurse?”

 

“Yah! Why is Hae’s family so hard to control?” the monkey man called Eunhyuk whined. “We’ll bring all three; just keep the other two on a leash. Who knows what the other guy planned on doing.”

 

Onew nodded and turned to both Jonghyun and Minho  before flicking that stick around and mumbling something. Suddenly, Minho  felt his body begin to move of its own accord. He couldn’t talk; only move his head and eyes. He looked to his side and saw his friend turned wolf walking beside him with still glowing yellow eyes. Minho  glared at Jonghyun-wolf meeting the other’s glowing yellow eyes before the dog turned away an almost scared look in those once fierce eyes. 

Minho was so confused. Why had his best friend suddenly turned into a wolf? Why couldn't he move? WHy were they refering to the kitten as Lee Taemin? But, since Minho couldn't voice his frustrations, he simply decided to continue to use his flaming glare on Jonghyun-wolf. 

"Do you thibnk Leeteuk-hyung will be there at this time of night?" asked the monkey man Eyunhyuk.

"He should be. Kangin-hyung was in a bad mood today during gym so they probably had a fight and hyung is working over time," Onew replied and they all got into the elevator.

Once on the floor below, they walked to a hue wooden door much like the headmaster's labeled 'Nurse's Office' and went inside. Just like earlier, Minho was taken from an old style hallway to a room of modern technology and white. 

"Leeteuk hyung," called Eunhyuk and a princely looking man came out of a back room with light brown hair and glasses dressed in lavender colored scrubs.

"Hyukie, what do you need, it's almost curfew."

"Sorry Teukie hyung, but the new students were causing some trouble. 

Trouble? Minho turned his glare to Eunhyuk. What trouble had he caused?

The nurse looked at Minho curiously before seeing Jonghyun. "Werewolf, right, got it. Onew, get the other boy to help you move him onto the table and hold him down. Hyukie, make sure to keep your cousin out of sight, I don't want him lunging at Taemin again."

Eunhyuk held the kitten closer and turned away. Minho felt his body move without his permission and he helped pick up Jonghyun and placed him on  the table holding him down by his muzzle and front legs while Onew held his back. Minho swore if he got bitten he would break Onew's stick. It seemed important like Minho's health.

Leeteuk came out holding a needle filled with a green liquid. "Hold him still, he's going to thrash around for a few seconds once I inject this." Minho rolled his eyes. The nurse moved aside some fur and injected the needle into Jonghyun's neck, the green liquid emptying into him. It took three seconds after the needle was pulled out before the wolf started thrashing. 

Minho's eyes widdened as he watched his friend transform back into human. The long gradient blonde and brown fur grew shorter and into his skin and his snouth shortened into his smooth nose and sexy lips. Minho frowned. Nope, he was definately not going to let himseld go down that road right now, specially not about his friend. 

Once fully back to his human form, Jonghyun laid there for a minute before slowly opening his eyes. He sat up and looked ot mINho shocked before a cute nervouls smiled spread across his face. Minho just glared caused Jonghyun to whimper like a puppy and move away. 

Suddenly, the door to the nurse's office slammed open to reveal a young man that looked suspiciously like Jonghyun. 

"Jjongie!" he yelled and started for the blonde with opened arms. 

"Hae hyung!" Jonghyung said happily and held out his arms for the other and the two dinos embraced. 

"I know I should have went to fetch you before it got dark. Why were you outside?"

"I went hunting, but I got lost. I tried not to look at the moon, but there's a huge window on the third floor and I just couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to chase the kitty."

They both cried to each other for a few more minutes before Eunhyuk stepped up and placed a hand on Donghae's shoulder no longer holding the kitten. The man quickly let go of the blonde and latched onto the monkey. 

"You should take better care of your cousin, Donghae," Leeteuk scolded. 

Both cousins lowered their heads and the nurse turned to Minho. "Okay, now let's hear from him."

Onew took out his wand and tapped Minho's shoulder. Suddenly, MInho could move his body and he jerked back. 

"What's going on?" he started to ask, but was cut off by the nurse.

"What exactly were you doing in the hall?" Leeteuk asked. 

"The cat wanted out so I was taking it to find its owner," Minho answered. 

Everyone just looked at him as if he was stupid. 

"Where's my Taebaby!" 

Everyone turned to see a feline looking person. They had jet black hair with angled bangs and hot pink streaks. His angled eyes stared with the flames of a star. His cheeks were pulled taunt agains his high elegant cheek bones as he persed his full glossy lips. 

"Hey, alien pabo, you're drooling." 

Minho wiped his mouth and turned to his friend. "Sorry."

"No, no, you're right, he's hot." Jonghyung said smiling dreamily. 

Minho looked at his friend strangely before turning his attention back to the new person.

"Taemin was suppose to come tell me goodnight, but he never came. And I smelt dog." They lifted their perfect nose nto the air and sniffed before dark icey eyes landed on Jonghyun. "You!"

The werewolf jumped as the new person came to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt bringing their faces close.

Minho wanted to laugh at how scared his friend looked. Then he rolle dhis eyes as he saw that familiar smirk come across his face, the smirk that said he was about to try and work his charms. 

"Hey," Jonghyun said with a wink only to get spat in the face as the other guy started to yell. 

"Stupid werewolf, what did you do to my son!"

"Key Umma, I'm fine, Please let him go," said a sweet boyish voice like an angel.

The one mInho now knew was called Key turned around and hugged whoever talked and began fussing over him. What a diva!

"Hyung, let me go, I swear I'm fine. Cousin Onew stopped him."

Reluctantly, Key let go and Minho saw the one he was huggin. It was a boy clad in only a white wife beater and boxers. He had a sweet smile on his face, but Minho didn't have time to go into perve mode as he saw the same rust colored ears he'd scratched earlier that day twitch in the mass of the boy's curls. 

The boy turned his sparkling eyes to Minho. "Hi, I'm Lee Taemin," he said and his fluffy ringed tail swished behing him. 

A cat boy. The kitten he'd been holding and playing with was Lee Taeming his roommate, a cat boy. "How cute," he said chuckling deeply before everything suddenly went black. 

 

**2min**

 

His forehead felt wet. Minho slowly opened his eyes to see a towel coming toward his face. He lifted his hand to block it. 

"Oh, hyung, you're awake," said an angelic voice.

Minho sat up and looked around. He was back in his room and on his dorm bed. Had all that just been a really weird dream? His best friend definately couldn't be a werewolf and his roommate wasn't an adorable cat boy. He looked to his side and almost passed out again.

Taemin was kneeling beside his bed with a bowl of water and a towel. he still wore the same thing he had in Minho's 'dream', except for the white unbuttoned pants that now graced his legs. 

"Where's the kitten?" Minho asked. 

There was a giggle like the sound of tinkling bells. "I'm the kitten."

"Oh, so it wasn't a dream," Minho said. "Where's your ears?"

The younger boy looked away and began blinking nervously. "I put them away. I didn't want to scare you when you woke up."

They weren't scary, they were actually quite cute, but Minho was thankful that the younger boy  that to keep his schock level down. "Well, might as well bring them out now, but you'll answer some questions for me, right?"

Taemin smiled brightly, his ears and tail popping out. Minho couldn't help but join him in smiling.

Taemin got off the floor and sat next to MInho. Minho turned to him. He hadn't really gotten to get a good look at the other boy before passing out. The wife beater the other wore wasn't much, he could perfectly see the smooth deep angles of Taemins collar bone. His eyes traveled lower. Through the thiness of the shirt, Minho could almost make out Taemin's pink buds.

"Hyung."

Minho lifted his gaze to Taemin's and stopped on his pretty smooth lips. He travled up to the smooth rounded brindge of his nose then to those sparkling eyes full of childish innocence. 

"Minho hyung? You're looking at me strangely."

MInho snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry, you're really pretty." 

There was silence for a few second realizing what he'd said. Taemin turned his head and blushed a small smile on his face. Sitting likt that so shyly with his pants button undone, Minho found Taemin innocently tantalizing. His heart suddenly started to beat faster. That was a new reaction to the perving his mind had been doing recently. 

"Minho hyung~ you had questions?"

Right, he had questions. And they needed answers. Or else he might faint again if things kept going on like this. 

"First off, how did you know my name?"

"You introduced yourself, remember," Taemin said and laughed softly.

Minho looked away remembering when he'd first seen the cat. If he had only knew that was actually Taemin he wouldn't have made such a fool of himself. 

"Uh, what exactly are you?" Minho asked trying to think of another question quickly to get out of the embarrassment he had already caused himself so far. 

"I'm a boy," replied the other as if that was an answer he had to give often.

Minho shook his head. He knew he was a boy, though Taemin was pretty like a girl. "No, I know that, I meant the kitten."

"Oh," Taemin said brightly lifting up a finger and smiling as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, "you mean my species. I'm a cat style shape shifter."

"Okay, are there more people like you here?" Minho asked. 

Taemin started waving his arms about. "There are lots of shape shifters. Eunhyuk hyung's a monkey style one, but there's also werewolves, vampires, mermen, wizards--"

"Okay, okay, I get it. So is this school like some kind of school for magical creatures?"

"Yep, this is School of Magic High. Welcome!"

"Thanks, but, then why am I here?" Minho asked.

Taemin looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? What kind of species are you?"

"Human," Minho answered flatly.

Taemin shook his head. "You can't be human. Didn't your school have some kind of medical test?"

Minho nodded.

"Then they took a blood sample?"

Again, he nodded.

"You recieved a strange score?"

Minho sighed in defeat. Considering his best friend turned out to be a werewolf and the cutest boy in the world was some kind of shapeshifter it wasn't 100% sure that he himself was totally human. Wait, hadn't the headmaster said they were related.

"Wait, are the teachers magical too?"

Taemin nodded.

"What about the headmaster, what kind of creature is he?"

"I don't know exactly, but Jaejoong hyung is fae."

Jaejoong hyung, the secretary was fae, like in faerie. Wait. "Hyung! But he's pregnant!"

Taemin nodded and looked thoughtful. "Key hyung told me that it was because fae are like seahorses."

Seahorses. Minho was dumbfounded. He suddenly felt exhausted and tomorrow was his first day of school. "I think that's enough for me today, I'm going to go to sleep now, okay, Taemin."

Taemin jumped up happily. "Okay. Oh, Onew hyung told me we're in the same class, so I'll show you around, okay, since we're roommates."

"Yeah thanks," Minho said and laid himself back in bed. Yesterday he was just a normal high school student ready to kick butt in a Health Test and now he was surrounded my mythical creatures. A school of them! Usually he thought something like this wouldn't exist, but it was hard to deny when he had almost been attacked by his werewolf best friend. Which reminded him that he still needed to punch Jonghyun for not filling him in earlier. 

"Night Minho hyung," chirped the other occupant of the room. 

"Night," Minho greeted back before closing his eyes. 

Pfft. Seahorses. 

 

**2min**

 

 

Blazing red surrounded him as soft poisonous lips melted against his own. He could feel burning tears sliding onto his cheeks, tears not his own. It was pure pain but unadulterated bliss as he succumbed to the forbidden pleasure he had been seduced into. Even if it was one sin, he was committing it on the highest level. Certainly he would be punished for this in the future, but what could he do, she had begged him. Her deathly pitiful beauty had tugged at his honest heart.

 

Once the deed was done, he laid there, every ounce of doing sucked out of him. He almost felt as if he could die completely satisfied with life.

 

Whispered words like a blessed curse floated to his ears as she spoke. “I give you pleasure now, but I may have to trouble you later.”

 

“Will you bring me my punishment,” he asked through heavy breaths.

 

She laughed; a sad laugh and tears began to fall onto his face burning his cheeks. “I pray it will be more of a gift.”

 

“I hope even your prayers will reach," he said and conjured the strength to lift his hand to her cheek to caress it.

 

“Thank you,” she said and smiled once then she was gone.  

 


	4. Get You Some, Jjongie!

**Chapter 4: Get you some, Jjongie!**

 

Key was annoyed. It had been bad enough that the dorm heads had made him take the elevator with the dog, but he had also gotten off on the same floor. The dorm heads and Onew had gone first carrying that unconscious guy and Taemin had gone with them because it was his roommate. Key didn’t like that Taemin had got a roommate, specially that froggy looking guy. Who knew what kind of monster he was. What if he did bad things to his son? He knew they should have shared rooms, though they couldn’t being in different grades. He had thought it would be fine at the time considering their family was the richest, royals even, and only those types of people could be placed in the last few rooms of the mixed floor and there weren’t many of those left in the magical kingdom.

 

They were now more then half way down the hall and that werewolf hadn’t left yet. Key pursed his lips and crossed his arms. That guy had been walking behind him this whole time with a stupid grin on his face. He could feel his almond eyes burning holes into his lower back. What was so interesting about Key that he had to keep staring? When they made it to the last ten rooms, Key had had enough and turned around.

 

“Yah, quite following me!”

 

Jonghyun looked at him a bit surprised but quickly went back to a dreamy smirk. “I’m not following you, my room is down here.”

 

Key glared before turning back around and continued to walk annoyed when the sound of another pair of feet quickened and matched up to his. Know that werewolf was walking beside him. Key nibbled on his bottom lip, his fangs lightly scraping his plump lip as he tried not to look at the happy dinosaur looking dog beside him. Definately a relative of Donghae. Finally, he came to the end of the hall and took his key out, reaching for the door only to have his skin graze another. Key pulled his hand back quickly with a gasp and turned to see Jonghyun looking at him with happy surprise.

 

Key fumed. “What are you doing, this is my room, go to yours.”

 

“No, this is my room, see, I have a key,” Jonghyun said and unlocked the door opening it.

 

He was dumbfounded. He had never expected a transfer student to be placed in one of the higher rooms. They were usually super mixed with weak magical blood that just got lucky. Key walked in quickly heading to his large canopied bed on the left side.

 

“Wow, everything’s pink,” Jonghyun said going to his side that was still white with a large but plain looking bed.

 

Key frowned. “Shut up, what are you doing here anyways?”

 

“This is my room. Didn’t you know you were getting a roommate?”

 

“No, usually transfers can’t get into these rooms,” Key said pouting.

 

Jonghyun laughed and came closer. “Yeah, well I’m a werewolf, so we’re all late bloomers in the magical sense. We’re definitely not late in maturing, though.” And he winked.

 

Key made a disgusted face. “Don’t flirt with me, dog; I’m from the main line of vampires and a purebred.”

 

“Ah, a vampire, sexy,” Jonghyun flirted and Key’s eyes widened. “Kim Kibum, right? That little kitten before called you Key, so I wasn’t sure if it was you in the nurse’s office.”

 

“Don’t call me Kibum, it’s Key, and that ‘little kitten’ is my brother. I’m still angry that you tried to eat him.”

 

Jonghyun looked sheepish. “Honestly, I wasn’t going to eat him, but my instincts kind of wanted to chase him around a little bit. Sorry about that, I don’t hate cats or anything. If I would have known he was your brother, I probably could have controlled myself a little better.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because I wouldn’t want to hurt the ones my loved one loves.”

 

Key froze. “Wh-what are you talking about.”

 

Jonghyun took Key’s hands in his and Key started to freak out inside. Why was the werewolf touching him?

 

“Just your first impression got me interested even if it was just you yelling. You’re feisty, beautiful, and sexy. You’re just my type and I really like you. Plus, your blush is really cute.”

 

Was he blushing? Key pulled his hands away and gulped. “What are you talking about? You can’t like me?”

 

“And why not?” Jonghyun asked pouting.

 

His pout was kind of cute, but Key quickly shook his head of that thought. “Because of who you are.”

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “I’m Kim Jonghyun.”

 

“Kim?” Key looked at Jonghyun curiously. Though a common surname in Korea, it was also the name that the three rarest and most powerful mythical beings derived from: Vampires, Werewolves, and Demons. “How are you a Kim?”

 

“Oh, right, are last names are the same. I came from the werewolf line of Kim from the guy’s side; the line went something like, werewolfxwerewolf, werewolfxhuman, werewolfxwerewolf, werewolfxhuman, etc.”

 

“That means you’re from the direct line?” Key asked. There weren’t many werewolves anymore that weren’t badly mixed with other creatures. Humans didn’t really matter as they had no magical abilities to counteract with.

 

“I guess that’s why I got put in the same room as you. Now you don’t have anymore complaints about me, do you?”

 

Key pouted. He didn’t.

 

Jonghyun moved his hand to Key’s chin and stroked it. “Good, then you can be my mate.”

 

“Mate!” Key yelled and pushed Jonghyun away. That was like proposing for magical creatures seeing as they couldn’t actually get married. Mates were usually found after puberty and Key’s family had started to ask him to go looking for one. Heck, all the teachers were mated and they weren’t even ten years older than him. But, he really hadn’t expected this guy to suddenly ask after knowing each other for a few hours, most of that time Key had been yelling at him. “You can’t ask that, we just met and you almost ate my son!”

 

“You’re really protective of your brother aren’t you? I already said I wasn’t going to eat him and I’m sorry. Look, I’ll be protective of him too, see, I’ll be a good hyung to him, just at least think about it.”

 

“Won’t that break your werewolf lineage being with a vampire?”

 

“Not really, my dad has uncles with sons that are still on the line. It’s not like I asked you because I have to. Maybe its love at first sight,” Jonghyun said and smiled cheekily.

 

Love? Key quickly turned around and flopped onto his bed. “Fine, whatever, I’ll think about it.”

 

“Yay!” Jonghyun exclaimed and Key could hear him rush off to his own bed. 

 

Key sighed. He should have never left his room. All he had wanted was a hug and ‘goodnight’ from his cute sweet adorable little brother just like ever other night, but now he had some dog chasing him; noted that said dog was of good lineage, good looks, and made Key’s heart flutter a little with those ridiculous smiles, Key still didn’t like the idea. He knew he was a lusted after person, but he had been placed in magic schools from the very beginning along with the majority of the students, so they all knew what would happen if they tried anything. But this guy, Kim Jonghyun, what did he think he was? A hot piece of magic ass, that’s what. Key sighed. He wasn’t going to make it that easy.

 

“Mmmh, Key….yeah…” Key heard and sat up to see Jonghyun fast asleep already moaning and wriggling around. Key blushed. Was he having who knows what dreams about him already?

 

Jonghyun rolled over facing Key; eyes partially opened making it hard to tell if he really was asleep. It kind of crept Key out.

 

“Let me chase the kitty, Key,” Jonghyun mumbled and the young vampire flopped back down into bed.

 

Key was super annoyed.

 

**2min**

 

 

 “Hyung! Hyung! Wake up Minho-hyung!”

 

Minho  felt something bouncing on him and groaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a beautiful smile gracing his view. He couldn’t help but smile as well. “Taemin?”

 

The boy started to bounce again. “You’re awake! Come on, hyung, we have to get ready for classes.”

 

“You couldn’t wake me up the normal way?” Minho asked just now realizing the cat boy was sitting on his stomach still in those unbuttoned white pants. He felt heat rushing through his body.

 

Taemin frowned before smiling again eyes widening to emphasize his words. “You sleep like a log, hyung.”

 

Minho chuckled. It was cute, and true. He reached up a hand toward Taemin’s head and started to scratch behind his rust colored ear. Taemin’s eyes closed and he leaned into the hand a soft purr emitting from him. Minho thought it was cute and admittedly a bit sexy. He could feel all his blood rushing south and moved his hand away causing the boy on top of him to frown.

 

Minho  cleared his throat. “So, school.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Taemin said and hopped off. “We need to get dressed, your uniform’s in the closet. If it doesn’t fit, we’ll stop by Eunhyuk and Donghae hyungs’ so they can get it tailored.”

 

Sighing, Minho  got up and went to the closet bringing out the crisp, new, white, blue, and gray uniform. He laid it out on his bed before going to their shared bathroom to freshen up. Once he came out, Minho  saw Taemin already dressed and sitting on the floor in front of his television sipping some kind of drink as he watched it intently. Minho  smiled at the boy before going to his bed and getting dressed. He pulled out the satchel bag that had come with the uniform and found it empty.

 

“When do I get my books?” Minho  asked the boy who was now frowning at the empty bottle.

 

Taemin looked up pouting. “In class, but you’ll only get one before lunch, so I can carry it for you so you don’t have to carry around an empty bag.”

 

“Oh, thanks,” Minho  said.

 

Taemin smiled and stood up rummaging through his own bag. “Oh, we don’t have time to eat breakfast, but you can have one of my banana milks if you’re hungry. Since you’re bigger than me you should definitely eat more.”

 

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Minho  said and took a bottle while Taemin took out a second one for himself.

 

“We should hurry hyung, Heechul hyung’s our homeroom teacher and he’ll spit fire at us if we’re late,” Taemin said.

 

“Wait, like literally?”

 

Taemin laughed. “No, but he can get Chef Hangeng hyung to do it because he’s a fire dragon.”  

 

“Wow, dragons, too,” Minho  mused to himself.

 

“Come on hyung ~,” Taemin urged pulling Minho along with him.

 

Eventually they made it to the south side of the building where the classes were. Though he may get lost heading back to the dorms, Minho  was grateful that the layout of the classes was close to what he had before so he wouldn’t get lost going from class to class. They finally made it to their class and Taemin hurried to his seat in the back.

 

“You have to stay up there and introduce yourself when the teacher comes in, okay hyung,” Taemin yelled to him and waved from his seat. Minho nodded feeling embarrassed as the other people in the class turned to him.

 

After a few minutes of standing awkwardly up front, the teacher came in. Minho  thought he looked a bit like a girl with his longish red colored hair. The teacher smirked at him before going to the desk.

 

“Okay, class, new student. Please introduce yourself then go sit down, uh, beside Taeminnie who keeps waving at you.” The teacher looked between them suspiciously then smiled. “You two are roommates, right?”

 

Minho  bowed to the teacher. “Yes, I’m Choi Minho.”

 

“Choi?” The teacher seemed thoughtful for a minute before nodding. “Okay, quickly take your seat beside my little cousin over there so I can take role.”

 

Minho  bowed to the class before sitting next to Taemin. He looked between him and the teacher. They did look similar. “Hey, Taemin, how many people are you related to?”

 

“Oh, well, there’s not many magical creatures so we all tend to be some what related, but Eunhyuk hyung and Onew hyung are my cousins, then Key’s my brother, and Heechul hyung is both of our cousin.”

 

“The guy from last night is your brother?” Minho  asked. That would explain his over affectionism.

 

Taemin nodded. “Yep, but we have different fathers.”

 

“How does that work?”

 

Taemin laughed nervously. “I’m not real sure. Key’s dad and my dad were friends, but my dad was sick and without a kid, so they had an agreement to let him mate with our mom.”

 

“Okay, I’m done with role, so just sit there until homeroom’s done,” Heechul said taking a seat.

 

“What do you mean by mate?” Minho asked after a few seconds feeling the teacher’s eyes on them.

 

“Oh, well, we can’t really get married, so we mate. A lot of the teachers are mated to each other like Heechul hyung and the chef, Donghae and Eunhyuk hyung, and the nurse and the gym teacher.”

 

“They’re all guys,” Minho  pointed out.

 

Taemin nodded. “There’s kind of a lack of girls.”

 

Minho  looked around just now noticing no girls in the class. “Where are they?”

 

“They’re separated because there’s not enough to spread throughout the other classes. Were you hoping to get a girlfriend here, hyung?” Taemin teased.

 

Minho  shrugged. “Not really, they’re kind of annoying.” He remembered all the girls that use to fawn over him at his old school, but none of them were his type. It may be a good change to be away from all that.

 

They talked some more until a chime was heard and Taemin stood up. “It’s time for the next class. We have two hours of music and dance, so we have to change rooms.”

 

Minho  got up and followed Taemin as they made there way down a flight of stairs and walked until they reached a huge room labeled ‘Music Room 7’. Taemin opened the door and led them into an area with a huge grand white piano on a platform, elegant white bleachers to the side, and a door opened to a large sound proof dance studio. There were some kids already sitting on the bleachers and Minho followed Taemin over to them sitting on the front row. Suddenly, a young handsome guy walked out of the dance room followed by a pretty petite one and Eunhyuk.

 

They all came to stand in front of the class, smiling slightly before the young handsome one sighed and held his head. “So, bad news guys, your teacher skipped out again, so its just going to be us three again.”

 

The students clapped and whooped before quieting down when the young man shushed them. His eye roamed the students before suddenly stopping on Minho. “Oh, a new student. I’m the singing assistant Kyuhyun.”

 

The petite one popped up curiously beside the other. “I’m Ryeowook, the piano instructor and I help with singing as well.”

 

Eunhyuk just waved at Minho. “Hey, glad to see you’re awake, I’m Lee Eunhyuk, your dorm head and the dancing assistant.”

 

Minho  stood up and bowed to the three older men. “I’m Choi Minho.”

 

“Sorry you couldn’t meet the real teacher,” the one named Kyuhyun said. “He’s hardly ever here. Anways, just choose which one you want to practice and go with them, okay.”

 

Minho  nodded and Kyuhyun went to address the other students on what they were to do.

 

“Hyung~,” Taemin called and tugged on the sleeve of Minho’s blazer getting the other boy’s attention. “What are you going to practice, hyung?”

 

Minho  thought for a second. He didn’t know how to play a piano. He could probably practice his singing more, but he was more of a rapper. Jonghyun and he use to just sing randomly and he would rap.

 

“What are you going to do?” Minho  asked.

 

“I was thinking about dancing today.”

 

“I’ll do that, too.”

 

Minho  followed Taemin into the dance room were Eunhyuk was already setting up the radio with a song. He turned to them and smiled. “Oh, Minho decided to dance, good. Taeminnie, come dance with me.”

 

Taemin nodded happily and joined his cousin. Minho  walked to a wall and decided to watch. Eunhyuk was amazing, but Minho  supposed that was why he was the one teaching. What really caught his attention, though, was Taemin. He was absolutely stunning as he moved to the fast beat of the music, every movement powerful yet graceful. Minho  hadn’t known those body parts could move in such angles or that a simple turn could bring heat rushing through his body from the pure coolness of it. Minho touched his chest, his heart was pounding fast.

 

Minho  ended up just taking the whole class to watch Taemin dance.

 

“You didn’t dance at all, hyung,” Taemin pouted as they made their way to the lab for their next class.

 

“Sorry, but I was watching you. You are really good, I wanted to learn some stuff,” Minho said.

 

Taemin blushed and smiled. “Thanks, but I’ve still got a lot to learn.”

 

“Do you like dancing?”

 

The cat boy nodded enthusiastically. “I love it, I love it this much.” Taemin spread his arms out and far as they would go.

 

Minho  smiled and reached a hand out to pat Taemin’s head for his cuteness.

 

Just as they entered the lab, there was a sudden explosion and Taemin and Minho  rushed in. A good looking yet awkward man in a lab coat covered in smoke stains was on the floor with the petite piano teacher helping him to sit up.

 

“Yeobo, are you alright?” Ryeowook asked helping the other to sit up. “I told you not to mix those two chemicals together.”

 

“Sorry Wookie, but I thought it would work.”

 

“Uh, sir, you okay?” Minho  asked coming to them.

 

The one in the lab coat looked up. “Oh, you’re the new student, Choi Minho or something, right?”

 

Minho  nodded.

 

The teacher got up and brushed himself off. “I’m Yesung, the science teacher. Most of us are related here, so just call me hyung. You can be lab partners with Taemin there.”

 

“Uh, hyung, you’re bleeding,” Minho said pointing to Yesung’s forehead that was dripping blood.

 

Yesung reached a hand up and touched his forehead bringing it back down. “So I am. Wookie, can you fix me, please.”

 

The petite man smiled and nodded before placing a kiss onto Yesung’s head before he began to sing softly. It was a nice pretty sound, but Minho  was confused. “What’s he doing?”

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and Yesung hyung are sirens, they sing and stuff happens, like healing,” Taemin explained.

 

Minho  just nodded and started for the lab tables. Taemin pulled him to a table with a fish tank that contained a turtle.

 

“Why is there a turtle on the desk?”

 

Taemin shrugged. “But, I like to look at it when Yesung hyung gets off topic.”

 

“Okay.” Minho  didn’t mind so much, it’d be a good distraction from getting distracted by Taemin.

 

“Oh, and it sings.”

 

Minho  head-desked. “Of course it does.”

 

 

**2min**

 

Taemin sat at the lunch table happily drinking another carton of banana milk while Minho  watched. The boy seemed to be in milk heaven as he sucked on the straw with those pretty pink lips that moved up and down it gently before milking the thing for all it was worth until the bottle folded in on itself.

 

Minho  cringed, the mental image he was just now getting to crashing down around him and he felt guilt ring strong in his gut.

 

“All gone!” Taemin sang happily and smiled at Minho.

 

Minho smiled as well. “You must really like that stuff.”

 

“I like milk,” Taemin replied and his ringed tail swished back and forth happily.

 

“Because you’re a cat,” Minho said softly and reached out his hand toward the boy across the table. Taemin met him half way, soft red-brown curls fitting along Minho’s fingers as he scratched behind one of his ears.

 

Taemin purred happily for a few seconds before looking across the cafeteria. “Hey, isn’t that the werewolf from yesterday. He’s your friend, right, hyung?”

 

Minho  turned his eyes to see where Taemin was looking and saw Jonghyun swaggering toward them with a happy face on. Minho  smirked before getting up and waiting for Jonghyun to get closer.

 

“Hey, what’s up, Min—” but he was quickly cut of by Minho’s fist to his chest.

 

Jonghyun coughed sprawled on the cafeteria floor. He looked up at his friend. “What was that for?”

 

“That’s for not telling me you were a werewolf, best friend. Now get up, I didn’t punch you that hard.” Minho  held his hand out to help Jonghyun up.

 

Jonghyun reluctantly took it and stood up. “What about you, you didn’t tell me that you were, well, what are you exactly?”

 

“Don’t know, apparently not human,” Minho  answered and took a seat beside Taemin while Jonghyun sat opposite.

 

“That’s really weird, man,” Jonghyun said.

 

“You’re telling me this?” Minho cocked his eyebrow at his friend who looked sheepish.

 

“Taebaby!” someone screamed and Taemin was suddenly engulfed by long arms.

 

“Hi Key Umma,” Taemin chirped struggling away from the arms until Key let go.

 

“Hey there sexy,” Jonghyun said and winked at Key.

 

Minho looked between them both and saw the diva guy blushing slightly while glaring at his friend.

 

“You make your decision yet?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Key straightened up and cleared his throat. “Actually, I have. Kim Jonghyun, I give you permission to court me.”

 

Minho rolled his eyes as his friend did a fist pump in the air before suddenly pausing and looking back at Key confused.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You heard me,” Key said hands on his hips. “I’m still young, I don’t have to be taken off the market yet, you got to work to get this, understand, pabo?”

 

“So,  you mean you want me to like make you fall for me?” Jonghyun asked. Key nodded blushing. “Yeah, no problem. I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

“Okay then, your first task as my potential mate is to feed me.”

 

“No problem, what do you want,” Jonghyun said and started to get up only to be pushed back down by Key.

 

“You idiot, I’m a vampire, what do you think I want to eat?”

 

“Oh, uh, why?”

 

Key took a seat beside Jonghyun, feline eyes growing slightly lusty as he leaned toward Jonghyun who was slowly backing up. Minho chuckled seeing his friend suddenly scared at being advanced at.

 

“If you’re my mate, I’m going to want to feed off you. I can’t have a mate with nasty blood and I’m curious of what werewolves taste like,” Key answered beginning to remove clothes from Jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

“W-wait, here?”

 

Key rolled his eyes. “It’s a cafeteria, where you’re suppose to eat.”

 

“M-minho,” Jonghyun said with pleading eyes.

 

“Hey, you went after him, you deal with it.”

 

Suddenly, Key crawled into Jonghyun’s lap and licked his neck making the werewolf moan before he hissed out in pain as twin fangs pierced his skin. A few seconds later, his head rolled to the opposite side and eyes closed, small moans escaping him.

 

Minho  raised his eyebrows and looked away starting to feel uncomfortable. He looked toward Taemin who was just watching them completely unfazed sipping on another bottle of milk, a different flavor this time.

 

“This doesn’t bother you?” he asked.

 

Taemin pulled away from the straw. "Nope, I’ve seen him feed before, sometimes we even share.”

 

“Share?”

 

Taemin giggled. “Well, he’s my brother, so I’m half vampire.”

 

Minho  rubbed his temple. He prayed he would never witness Taemin feed or else he would have a big problem.

 

“Come on, hyung, we should get to class now,” Taemin said, his drink already gone as he pulled Minho  up by the hand.

 

Minho smiled gently at the cat boy and followed his lead.

 

Taemin waved behind him to the two hyungs they had left who were completely oblivious to anything other than what they were doing. Part of Minho hoped Key would suck the idiot dog dry as he was still mad, but the other was slightly worried that they may get carried away.

 

They went back to their homeroom class where they had three hours of boring classes – language, history, and math – before it finally came to Minho’s favorite class – gym.

 

Minho came out of the dressing room in swimming shorts and a tank top. Taemin had told him they were swimming that day, but being a cat boy with a great dislike of large bodies of water, Taemin wouldn’t be dressing out. The older boy was glad he could go at least one more day without his recently perving urged him to peak at Taemin while he changed to see if his buds were really as pink as they seemed through his thin undershirt or to see what exactly he was teasing him about with those unbuttoned pants he wore in the dorm.

 

They all met in the gym where a broad young man with close cut hair was standing glaring at everyone.

 

“Hey, new kid, did I get you the right size?” asked the man.

 

“Yes, Kangin hyung,” Minho answered.

 

Kangin nodded. “Okay, I’m still in a bad mood, so you’re going to go swim again today. Donghae’s already in the pool. If anything happens go to Sungmin in the office, I don’t want to be bothered.”

 

Minho looked toward the glass windows of the gym office and saw a cute older guy glaring at the gym teacher while nibbling on a carrot while the singing assistant sat on his desk. Everyone agreed and started outside. Minho paused as he saw something do a summersault in the pool.

 

“No freaking way!” he exclaimed and the students turned to look at him weird.

 

“Oh, hey, it Jjongie’s friend, right, Minho, right,” said the dinosaur looking guy that had ended up being Jonghyun’s cousin. Carefully, he lifted himself out of the pool and the pretty blue-silver fish tail he’d previous had disappeared into a pair of legs and a blue speedo.

 

“You okay,” Donghae asked as he came closer to Minho.

 

Minho  shook himself  out of shock. “Not at all. Just didn’t know you were a merman.”

 


	5. The Heat of Pleasure and Pain

**Chapter 5: The Heat of Pleasure and Pain**

 

Taemin was bouncing around the room putting books here and there, seeming as if he was trying to tidy up but only making more of a mess. Minho  chuckled removing his blazer and vest and loosening up his tie.

 

“What are you doing, Taemin?”

 

The cat boy looked up at Minho  surprised before smiling. “I’m putting my stuff away so I can go to the lobby.”

 

“The lobby?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin nodded. “It’s where you go to hang out. They have a snack bar and games. Onew hyung, Key, and I always meet there after school to play. You want to come, hyung?”

 

 “Uh, sure,” Minho  agreed and earned a bright smile from the other in return.

 

Once satisfied that his area couldn’t get any messier, Taemin grabbed Minho’s hand and led him to the elevator. They went down the one floor and walked away from the staircase passing the nurse’s office until they came to arches that revealed a bunch of tables and couches with students sprawled all around. Taemin didn’t let go of his hand until they got to where Key was sitting reading a book on Jonghyun’s lap with the other’s arms wrapped around his waist and head on his shoulder seeming completely in heaven, and Onew on a chair opposite them lazily blowing bubbles that morphed into little chickens and flew around him. Taemin had loosened their hands and immediately started swatting at the chicken bubbles just like a real cat would. Minho  chuckled at that before turning to his friend.

 

 “Seems you didn’t get sucked dry,” said Minho  smirking at his friend.

 

 Jonghyun slowly lifted his head and looked at Minho  through blurry eyes. “Oh, hey Minho, isn’t today such a good day?”

 

“It’s not a bad one,” Minho  replied looking at his friend curiously.

 

Key flipped a page in his book. “Don’t mind him; he’s still out of it.”

 

“Is he going to be like this every time you feed?” Minho asked and saw a flush of pink dust the vampire’s cheeks.

 

“No, I got a little carried away.”

 

“Because my blood tastes good, right,” the blonde purred into Key’s ear and nipped it.

 

“Ya! Don’t to that,” the vampire yelled swatting him with the book, but the werewolf just grinned and laid his head back down on Key’s shoulder.

 

“Glad you two are getting along,” he said and turned his attention back to Taemin only to frown seeing him have his head in Onew’s lap purring as the older boy stroked his hair. The wizard looked up and smiled at Minho  seeming completely oblivious to the flamming stare the younger boy was sending him.

 

Suddenly, Eunhyuk arrived and flopped down on the chair next to Onew. His hair was disheveled and the red marks on his neck where plainly visible.

 

“You okay, Eunhyuk hyung?” Onew asked stopping his petting causing Taemin to look up as well.

 

The dorm head grimaced. “Donghae gets a little too playful on pool days.”

 

Minho’s eye twitched, he remembered Taemin telling him the two dorm heads were mated. Pictures of them together were slowly making their way into Minho’s head, and though the recent pervert side of him may have enjoyed them, his mind was definitely not ready for the scarring, so he pushed them away.  

 

“Taemin ah,” Eunhyuk said reaching his arms toward his younger cousin. “Your dear cousin is very stressed right now, be a kitty for me please.”

 

“Sure hyung,” Taemin said happily and stood up.

 

Minho’s eyes widened when he noticed Taemin begin stripping.

 

“T-Taemin,” Minho  said grabbing the boy’s arms, “what are you doing?”

 

“Taking off my clothes,” he answered innocently.

 

“But why?”

 

Taemin smiled. “I can only wear one layer when I transform.”

 

“Oh,” Minho  said and let him go. Well, if he wasn’t going to get totally naked, then Minho  guessed it was fine.

 

The cat boy continued on with his task and Minho  looked around. He noticed most everybody just ignored Taemin or looked at him like this was normal, but some still had lusty eyes. Not liking that, Minho  moved to try and block Taemin from as many stares as he could. Once down to his undershirt and boxers, Minho  watched and Taemin started to grow fur and shrink until he became that fluffy rust colored kitten Minho  first seen.

 

Lightly, Taemin kitty strolled over to Eunhyuk, mewled, and then jumped into his lap. The monkey man picked him up and situated him how he wanted before beginning to stroke Taemin’s fur. Immediately, the kitten began to purr.

 

Minho  felt aggravated. His chest clenched and burned. He couldn’t keep from clenching his fist as Onew reached over and started petting Taemin kitty as well.

 

“Hey, you, Minho  right, something wrong?”

 

Minho  turned to see Key looking at him suspiciously, one elegant full eyebrow arched.

 

“Uh, I’m kind of hungry, I’m going to eat early,” Minho  said and started out.

 

“If you’re not back by curfew I’m going to guess you got lost and I’ll send Donghae out for you,” Eunhyuk called after him and Minho  just lifted a hand indicating he understood.

 

Truthfully, Minho wasn’t really that hungry and was just going to lay down in the nurse’s office if Leetuek hyung would let him. He paused when he reached it, though, hearing soft screaming from inside. Carefully, Minho  walked inside. The main area was completely cleared, but he saw the light on in the back room. The door was slightly ajar, so he peaked in and wished he hadn’t. A shirtless gym teacher was running kisses down a shirtless nurse. Leetuek’s head was thrown back in pleasure breaths coming out in short hot pants.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, Kangin,” the nurse breathe out before moaning as the other one nipped his collar bone.

 

“I wasn’t cheating on you Tuekie, Sungmin and I really were just practicing wrestling moves.” The bigger man kissed the other’s cheek. “Besides, I have you, and Kyuhyun and Sungmin do it like rabbits even if they deny it.”

 

“I already forgave you, so just be quiet and hurry up,” the nurse pleaded and brought Kangin down for a fierce kiss.

 

Minho  felt his stomach flip then gurgle and the two lovers broke apart. “Kangin what was that?”

 

Immediately, Minho  booked it out of there. The cafeteria really did sound good right now.

 

**2min**

 

Minho  rubbed his belly as he made his way to his dorm room. He hadn’t been able to eat much food at the cafeteria, but had managed to drown five bottles of water and now his stomach felt swishy and he needed to pee now or he would burst. Hurriedly, he opened his dorm and started for the bathroom, but almost peed himself out of shock at what he saw standing before him.

 

Taemin stared at him with pretty startled eyes. He was just climbing into the tub which was full of bubbles totally naked. Minho’s eyes ran from the others along the pale golden skin of Taemin’s bare shoulders, down his back until he reached the round perfectly globes of the other’s bottom, red tail held high just above it. Minho  could feel his skin begin to heat up as his heart began to pump faster and the tightness he already had in his lower extremities grew.

 

“Oh, h-hyung! Did you need something?” Taemin squeaked out, fluffy tail coming down to cover himself.

 

It took all Minho’s will power to break his gaze away and he looked at the floor. “I-I needed to pee.”

 

“Oh, well, let me get into the bath and I’ll close the curtains so you can go,” said the cat boy climbing into the bath.

 

Minho  waited until he heard the sound of the curtains sliding stop before he looked up and made his way to the toilet. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to go now. He could hear Taemin giggling in the tub probably playing with the bubbles and hurried himself up leaving quickly after washing his hands.

 

Once out of the bathroom, Minho  went to his bed and curled up, the side of his head resting tiredly against the wall. He couldn’t believe how his body was acting. Sure he had been getting turned on a lot recently, like with the hot nurse at his previous school, Minho  had never felt the urge to act upon it. However, with Taemin, he genuinely feared for the boy. Every time he smiled, blushed, or took Minho’s hand in his, Minho  could feel his heart beat faster. The boy was undoubtly adorable and crazy beautiful. Then, what Minho  had just seen in the bathroom sent shivers up his spine. But, Minho  wouldn’t dare touch the younger boy just to satisfy his perverted side; Taemin was way too innocent and Key would kill him. Minho  would rather keep his blood in his body, thank you.

 

But, what if it wasn’t just lust he felt for Taemin. Minho  realized he had been a little jealous when Onew and Eunhyuk were petting Taemin. Was it possible Minho  had found his type? Minho  smiled to himself. He wouldn’t mind Taemin being his. Obviously the boyxboy factor didn’t matter much in magical creature affairs. He would just have to be wary of Key and make sure not to hurt Taemin.

 

Minho  felt his heart thump quicker yet gently as he thought. Maybe Jonghyun wouldn’t be the only getting a boyfriend at this new school.

 

**2min**

 

Minho was dreaming, though it was more of a nightmare. There were flames everywhere licking at the black marble walls and furnishings but never burning them. A man sat on a throne of the same material, a killer smile gracing his gentle looking face. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red and he lifted his hand to his neck making a slashing motion across his throat. There was a high pitched scream and suddenly a women with blazing red hair appeared in front of Minho’s vision. She smiled and then everything went up in flames.

 

Minho’s skin was on fire. He sat up quickly in bed gasping for breath, large eyes wide. His skin felt sticky with sweat and he began to cough. Minho  got up from bed and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door before flipping on the lights so as not to wake Taemin up. He splashed some water on his face filling up a glass with it. As he lifted it up to his lips to drink, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and spit the water out. Quickly, he got closer to get a better look in the mirrors. Just slightly to the left of the middle of his collar bone was a pinkish-red mark made up of circles and rectangles overlapping each other with a rod running through them.

 

Minho  closed his eyes as he reached a hand up to his collar bone. When he opened them again the mark was gone. He laughed nervously.

 

“Must have just been that weird dream playing trick on me,” Minho  whispered to himself and turned around to head for the door, but his legs felt weak. Minho  leaned against the wall. His body wasn’t on fire anymore, but it still felt warm. Suddenly, Minho slid to the floor.

 

“I-I can’t move, guess I’ll j-just sleep here,” he said and his eyelids slid closed.

 


	6. Hungry Horny School Kids

**Chapter 6: Hungry Horny School Kids**

 

Feline eyes stared straight intently at the back of a blonde head. Key could see the puncture wounds were he had bitten Jonghyun the day before still slightly red as they healed. He licked his bottom lip remembering the taste of the werewolf’s blood. It had been a smooth rich taste with just the right about of spice, and it had been so warm it practically just flowed down Key’s throat. Key had had a hard time stopping and ended up taking too much blood. The werewolf had become a clinging disoriented mess after that, that stupid, goofy, charming, sexy grin on his face.

 

Key tore his gaze away. Since lunch yesterday, Key had kept questioning himself about why he had agreed to let Jonghyun be his boyfriend. It had only been a day, and the other had been pretty out of it, but Key wondered what exactly the werewolf was planning in order for the high strung vampire to fall for him. Certainly, he wouldn’t try showering him with gifts. Though Key loved gifts, he was hoping for something a little more exciting. He both feared and anticipated what Jonghyun would do today now that the effects of blood loss had worn off.

 

Soon, the bell chimed and Key started to gather his books standing up and heading out ready to go to their next class then lunch. Key shivered thinking about what lunch would bring, he couldn’t wait to taste the others blood again.

 

“Key!’

 

Key turned around to see who was calling him only to get an armful of dino-dog. The shorter guy rested his chin on Key’s shoulder and hummed lightly.

 

“You keep leaving before me, why are you ignoring me, Key?” Jonghyun whined.

 

Key unhooked himself from the werewolf and started to fix his hair that didn’t really need it. “I’m not ignoring you.”

 

“Well, not totally. I mean, I could feel you staring at me in class, but you’re always leaving before, we should walk together and stuff.”

 

“Why, you’re not my mate yet,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun sighed. “We’re dating; you’re supposed to want to be with me.”

 

 “I thought you were the one chasing me,” Key said placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Key~” Jonghyun groaned.

 

Key held his hands out in front of him. “Look, the only thing I want from you right now is your blood which I need everyday.”

 

“What!” Jonghyun exclaimed nervously. “You have to have that everyday!”

 

“If you don’t want to feed me I can always just go to the girl’s dorms, they’re always willing to feed me,” Key teased. Usually that was where he fed as he and Taemin had girl cousins there that weren’t vampire. Key smirked as he saw jealousy rise in the other’s face and Jonghyun’s eyes flashed yellow. The vampire shivered seeing that flash of his boyfriend’s beastly side. It was…enticing, to say the least.

 

Suddenly, Key felt himself pushed up against the school wall, dark chocolate eyes gazing intently at him. Jonghyun smirked in that ridiculous yet sexy way that Key found made his heart beat faster.

 

“Fine, but I want compensation for my blood,” Jonghyun said and started to come closer.

 

Key felt his heart stop, the other breath ghosting over his lips. “W-what are you doing?” Key barely managed to breathe out.

 

Jonghyun just chuckled, the sound low and rumbled deep into Key’s ears turning his brain to mush. Suddenly, Jonghyun’s lips were on his and Key squeaked before melting into the kiss, eyes closing and he unconsciously pressed his lips back against the others. He felt something wet slide across his bottom lip and gasped giving Jonghyun the chance to slide his tongue in. Key tried to fight against the foreign appendage, but the way it caressed the sensitive flesh inside his mouth just felt too good and Key succumbed, his own tongue coming to lightly press against the other teasingly.

 

They stayed like that, tongues dancing against each other, Key still pressed against the wall by Jonghyun completely oblivious to all the somewhat shocked faces of the other students that passed them by until someone cleared their throat.

 

“Well, well, what’s my dear little cousin doing sucking face in the middle of the hall way?”

 

Key instantly pushed Jonghyun away hearing that voice and wiped his mouth. “H-heechul hyung,” he said still breathless.

 

“Well, I’m not getting you in trouble for that, but try to keep your hot make out sessions where people can't see. I know its hard, trust me, I know, oh how I know,” Heechul said, eyes going dreamy making Key feel uncomfortable.

 

“Hyung!” Key yelled to snap the teacher out of his thoughts.

 

Heechul snapped out of it and winked at Key. “Got it?”

 

Key nodded, face flushed red from embarrassment, and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand leading him to their next class. When he was sure they were out of his cousin’s sight, he shyly entwined their fingers together and slowed down. He could practically feel the idiot werewolf’s happy grin at the small act of affection. Key couldn’t help but smile a little as well, their hands fit nicely together.

 

**2min**

 

He could feel him looking at him again, those usual sparkling eyes filled with worry. Minho  sighed and continued to stare at the singing turtle on their lab desk. He felt guilty for making Taemin worry. That morning he had been woken up to a scared Taemin shaking him on the bathroom floor. Minho  had been able to settle the boy down by saying he had had a bad dream and just somehow fell asleep in the bathroom, but all morning the boy had been fussing over him. Not that Minho didn’t like Taemin fussing over him, but Minho  didn’t want to be continuously reminded about the strange dream he’d had last night.

 

Minho  sighed in relief when the bell chimed and stood up. He turned to Taemin when he felt the smaller tug on his sleeve.

 

“Are you alright, hyung, you had your head on the desk?” Taemin asked; rust colored ears drooping and a pout on his lips.

 

“I’m fine Taemin,” Minho  said petting the boy’s head.

 

Taemin pouted, but nodded. As he reached for his school bag, Minho  suddenly picked it up first.

 

“Hyung~ that’s my bag.”

 

 Minho smiled softly at the cat boy. “I know, but let me carry it. It’s a thank you for worrying about me all morning.”

 

Taemin blushed softly and Minho couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay, Minho hyung, but you’re sure you’re okay. It’s not normal for people to fall asleep in the bathroom.”

 

“Well,” Minho  started before being interrupted as his stomach made a loud gurgling noise, “I guess I’m hungry.”

 

Taemin giggled and grabbed Minho’s hand as they walked to the cafeteria. They got in line and quickly ordered food. As soon as Minho  saw all the food, though, he felt queasy, so only ordered a small amount and five bottles of water. He watched as Taemin happily bounced to an empty table, a bottle of banana milk in hand. They sat and the cat boy immediately started draining the carton. Minho  smiled at him before slowly eating his own food. He was able to get most of it down before beginning to drown the water bottle he’d brought with him.

 

A little while later, Jonghyun and Key joined them. The blonde had a plate of food he was shoving down while Key was nuzzling against his shoulder urging him to hurry.

 

“Come on, eat faster, I’m hungry, too,” Key whined.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going as fast as I can. Okay, look there I’m done.”

 

The vampire smiled brightly before quickly climbing into the werewolf’s lap immediately attacking his neck. Jonghyun moaned and brought his hands around his vampire’s waist. Minho stopped drinking his water and turned slightly away.

 

“Do you guys really have to do that here?” he asked.

 

“”No, but it’s better than in the middle of class,” Jonghyun replied through his moans. “This guy’s been after my blood since two periods ago.  

 

“Your blood can’t be that good, hyung,” Minho  teased.

 

“Hmm, I wonder,” Jonghyun said and lifted a lazy hand to Key’s chin urging him to unlatch his fangs from his shoulder. “Hey, babe, let me taste.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened as Jonghyun and Key’s lips clashed together and they started sucking face right there in the middle of the cafeteria. Minho  turned to see how Taemin was taking this. The younger cat boy had his hands over his eyes, still peaking through them. Minho  turned his attention back to the couple whose kiss had gotten even more heated. His skin started to get warm, but Minho  couldn’t tear his eyes away until he felt his stomach growl loudly.

 

“What was that?” Jonghyun asked startled, Key pouting at the sudden stop of their make out session.

 

“Sorry,” Minho  said sheepishly.

 

“If you’re hungry, get more food,” snapped Key.

 

“I can’t really get anything else but liquids down really.”

 

“You sick man?” Jonghyun asked running and hand through his boyfriend’s hair to calm the fuming vampire down.

 

 “Do you want one of my banana milks?” Taemin offered, that worried look back on his face.

 

Minho shook his head and stood up. “No, it’s almost time for class; I’ll just get a snack after school.”

 

Taemin pouted, an irresistibly cute pout on his face. Minho bent down and pinched his cheeks. “So cute, but you don’t have to worry, I feel fine just a little hungry.”

 

The cat boy nodded and blushed. He got up and waved bye to the couple that was already back to making out. Minho  grabbed Taemin’s hand and quickly pulled him away. Once out of the cafeteria, to Minho’s surprise, Taemin entwined their fingers. Minho  looked back at him only to see Taemin looking away with a small smile on his face. Minho chuckled and squeezed the other’s hand. Even if Taemin was just doing it to make Minho  feel better, Minho  was grateful for the small act of affection.   

 

**2min**

 

Minho  was happy. As he began to dry himself off after his bath, he reminisced on how Taemin kept holding his hand in between classes. He wasn’t sure wether that meant anything or not as the boy seemed to always be affectionate, but it made Minho  happy anyways.

 

Dressed in his sleepwear, Minho  started to exit, but stumbled and caught himself on the door. His head was swimming and he felt warm. Minho  shook his head a couple times. After a few seconds, he cooled down and everything stopped spinning.

 

“That was weird,” Minhosaid and exited.

 

He found Taemin on his hands and knees in front of his television hooking up his video game console. Minho  couldn’t help but take advantage at the others position and stared at Taemin’s butt delicately cupped in the material of those white pants he always wore in the dorm. Suddenly, Taemin stood up, turned around and smiled at Minho.

 

“Hi hyung, you done showering?”

 

Minho  nodded, eyes traveling down to Taemin’s undone pants button. “Taemin can I ask you a question?”

 

Taemin sat down on the floor and started shifting through the games scattered about. “Sure.”

 

“Why are your pants always unbuttoned?”

 

“So they come off easier.”

 

Minho  groaned. Such a suggestive answer, yet Taemin had said it with complete innocence.

 

“Hyung~,” the younger sang, “play with me, please.”

 

Taemin’s eyes begged and his tail waved slightly in excitement; Minho  couldn’t bring himself to say no to that. “Why not,” he answered and sat down beside the cat boy.

 

“Oh, I forgot my other remote broke, is it okay if we share?”

 

Minho  shrugged. ‘I don’t see why not.”

 

Taemin smiled and finally found a game he wanted to play putting it in.  Minho  was shocked when, instead of his previous spot, Taemin sat in between Minho’s legs, head resting on his chest.

 

“This way we can share easier,” Taemin answered. “It’s not uncomfortable, is it?”

 

Minho  gulped and shook his head. “No, I don’t mind.” He really didn’t mind, but he was going to have a hard time keeping himself calm.

 

They played for a while, though it was just his luck that Taemin had put in a horror game. For the most part, Taemin was pretty good at keeping calm, but whenever a particularly surprising scene came on he would jump back into Minho’s chest, butt rubbing up against Minho’s crotch before giggling. Whenever Taemin would die, Minho would take control of the remote by putting his arms around Taemin’s waist, which along with the boy’s pouting, distracted Minho enough that he died immediately and eventually just gave full control to the cat boy. 

 

Minho’s eyes kept drifting to the boy’s unbuttoned pants. How easy would it be for him to snake his hand underneath them and jack Taemin off, his mouth forming a perfect surprised ‘oh’ as his breaths became labored. Then he would start calling out ‘hyung, hyung’ in that sweet little voice, his bottom grinding against Minho’s erection.

 

Minho could feel himself getting heated and wanted to move away before Taemin noticed. “Taemin.”

 

“Hmm, what is it hyung?” Taemin asked completely concentrated on the television shifting a bit between Minho’s legs.

 

Suddenly, Minho’s stomach gurgled and Taemin turned laughing a bit.

 

“You’re hungry again, hyung? You drank a lot of milkshakes at dinner. It’s late, so the cafeteria is closed as is the lobby. I have banana milk and chips in the closet. You can have some, hyung.”

 

Minho  patted Taemin’s head and started to stand up, but fell, crashing down on Taemin as a flash of heat ran through his body. He groaned and slowly lifted his head only to see Taemin’s groin right in front of his face.

 

“H-hyung, can you move please,” the cat boy said embarrassedly, a deep pink flush covering his face and ears sticking straight up.

 

Minho  thought he looked absolutely fuc…adorable. Yeah, adorable, that’s what he meant. He tried to lift himself off of Taemin but found he couldn’t move.

 

“M-minho,” said Taemin, voice quivering.

 

Minho’s heart began to pound wildly against his chest. That was the first time Taemin had called him by name only, and he said it in such an alluring tone, innocent yet heavy. His eyes traveled back down to Taemin’s groin only to see a small tent forming inside those white pants. Minho  felt he really needed to move away, but instead he felt himself get closer, nose nuzzling against the tent.

 

Taemin squeaked. “H-hyung, what are you d-doing?”

 

What was he doing? Minho  didn’t even know, he just knew he was hungry and the thought of what the other’s member would look like unclothe and dripping thickly with precum made his mouth water. Minho’s hands moved of their own accord to the waist band of Taemin’s pants, the zipper smoothly coming undone as he pulled them down.

 

Minho  could feel Taemin quivering. He wondered why he hadn’t been punched yet, he would have punched him by now. This was definitely scaring the other boy. Minho  didn’t want to scare Taemin, he didn’t want to do this, whatever it was he was doing, but he couldn’t stop, his body just wouldn’t listen to him. Suddenly, Taemin’s boxers had been pulled down as well just enough so that his member sprang out, only half erect. 

 

Taemin suddenly tried to sit up with Minho’s hand went around his member, but Minho’s body roughly pushed him pack down, one hand strongly holding him in place. He heard Taemin sniffling and regretted pushing him, though he hadn’t meant to. His other hand traveled to Taemin’s member and began to stroke it until it stood up proudly, and Minho  moved his head toward it.

 

It was pink and perfect just as Minho  had imagined it would be, flushing red at the top. A feral growl rumbled through his chest that surprised Minho  before he suddenly took the boy into his mouth. Taemin gasped and Minho  felt him quivering from both fear and pleasure as Minho  moved his head up and down, tongue swirling and teeth grazing in the perfect rythym. The hand that wasn’t holding Taemin down moved to caress his thigh. Taemin suddenly made a strangled noise, and Minho’s eyes moved to look at him just in time to see him snap his head back, mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape with little fangs showing, and his back arched. Minho’s mouth filled with the other’s seed as he came. Minho  could feel himself drinking it down hungrily. The taste was bitter yet sweet just like the moment.

 

Minho  sat up and moved away slowly regaining control of his body. He looked at Taemin who was breathing hard as he came down from his high and his heart almost broke. There were tears running down Taemin’s pretty face and all Minho  wanted to do was bring the boy into a tight hug and apologize over and over.

 

“Tae…min,” Minho began, but before he could say anything more, the cat boy had pounced up, pulling his pants and boxers up, and was headed toward the door.

 

“I-I’m going to Key Umma,” he managed to call out before the door suddenly shut.

 

Minho  stared after the door for a long while. He still couldn’t move his body, but managed to bang his head on the floor. He was so stupid, why had he done that, why hadn’t his body listened to him? Minho  just curled up on the floor. He didn’t even want to think about the chips and milk he had planned to get that started this whole fiasco. Besides, he wasn’t hungry anymore; Key was probably going to feed him plenty with his fists tomorrow.


	7. Monster Love

**Chapter 7: Monster Love**

 

 

Minho  couldn’t be happier for a Saturday with school. Though, there were no classes, there was a mandatory study and tutoring session until lunch. Minho had buried himself in his books and homework not wanting to see Taemin yet. He had woken up stiff on the floor with the cat boy nowhere insight. All morning he had hid out in the lobby paranoid that Key might try to kill him in a more secluded area.

 

It was almost lunch now, and Minho  was starting to get worried. He hadn’t caught even a glimpse of the cat boy or his brother today. Taemin wouldn’t possibly still be being comforted by his brother? Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Jonghyun either, and Onew and Eunhyuk had greeted him just fine when they passed meaning they probably hadn’t heard about the terrible thing he had done to their little cousin.

 

Laying his head on the table, Minho  sighed. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

 

“You!

 

Minho  snapped his head up to see a pink streaked haired vampire encompassed by a werewolf. He could feel sweat breakout on his forehead.

 

“Key.”

 

The diva vampire looked around for a second before pinning dark eyes on Minho. “Have you seen my son? I’m supposed to take him to feed today. He’ll forget if I don’t remind him.”

 

“Wasn’t he with you?” Minho  asked.

 

“No, you’re his roommate; didn’t he say where he was going this morning?”

 

“He said last night he was going to your room.”

 

The vampire’s eyes widened and he broke away from his boyfriend’s embrace. “He only comes to my room if he has nightmares. What did you do to my Taeminnie?”

 

Minho  looked away guiltily.

 

“You did do something! What?”

 

“I-I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean?” Key was in his face now.

 

Minho  lifted his head up to meet Key’s eyes, but couldn’t conjure up his usual flaming stare, there was too much shame.

 

“I did…I did something I shouldn’t have,” he confessed then felt something connect with his face hard causing him to fall out of his chair.

 

“You monster!” Key yelled, fist held up in the air shaking as if he would hit Minho  again.

 

Monster? Yeah, that was what Minho had felt like last night. He could feel all the confusion and stress of the pass few days finally snap inside of him. He stood up, towering over both older boys.

 

“Yeah, I must be a monster if I was sent to this place!”

 

There was a collective gasp throughout the lobby. Minho  looked toward Key and regretted his words immediately upon seeing tears well up in the vampire’s eyes.

 

“We’re not monsters,” Key said, voice low and hard before being pulled into a hug by Jonghyun.

 

Minho  looked down. “I didn’t mean that.”

 

“You better not have,” said the blonde glaring hurtfully and worriedly at his younger friend. “I don’t want to have to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend.”

 

Minho  sighed. “You guys aren’t monsters, but that doesn’t mean I’m not.”

 

"Minho,” began the werewolf looking at his friend meaningfully, “I don’t know what you’re going through right now. I’ve always known there was the possibility I was a werewolf, that’s why we couldn’t sleepover and I always said I had a date when it was the full moon. When you got that white letter, I was really mad. I thought my best friend had lied to me all this time and I felt like a hypocrite. Then I was scared for you, what if it was a mistake, or your white letter meant something else. That’s why I didn’t call you back. If you were still human, I couldn’t see you anymore. I know that I haven’t been a good hyung recently, but you haven’t been a good dongsaeng either. Come tell us what’s up with you; don’t take it out on us and especially not on poor Taemin ah.”

 

Minho  clenched and loosened his fists. “I’m sorry. Key, Jonghyun hyung, can you search the dorms and building, I’m going to look outside for Taemin.”

 

“Hey, he better be in one piece, or it’s my turn to punch that pretty frog face of yours,” called Jonghyun and Minho smiled.

 

Now, where was Taemin?

 

 

**2min**

 

Nowhere. Taemin was nowhere on the school grounds. Minho  had checked the sports fields, the pool, the garden and court yard without any luck; he had even tried to think of places a cat might fit into. Eventually, Minho found himself facing the trees that marked the barriers of the school. If Taemin could get lost in there having gone to this school for so long, then Minho  had no confidence that he could get them back safely, but he had to try. He would rather be lost with Taemin than leave Taemin out there on his own. With that thought in mind, Minho ran into the woods.

 

He didn’t really know what he was following; if he was a werewolf like Jonghyun perhaps he could pick up on Taemin’s smell: Banana milk and the powdery scent of cat fur. As it was, Minho didn’t even know what he was better yet if he had some kind of tracking skills. It was what got him into this whole mess in the first place. So, he ran, he ran in whatever direction his heart told him to.

 

Eventually, Minho  paused. He could hear light whimpering and quickly made his way to it. There was a clearing and in the middle of it laid a white figure.

 

“Taemin!” Minho  yelled, and hurried to the small cat boy’s side.

 

“M-minho?” Taemin lifted himself up. His face had little patches of dirt as well as his clothes and there were twigs stuck in his curly rust colored hair. His eyes were rimmed red and puffy as if he had spent the whole time crying on and off.

 

Minho  quickly pulled Taemin to him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chanted and held him tight.

 

“Minho  it was scary. I didn’t mean to get lost, and I’m hungry,” blabbered the half coherent boy.

 

 “Shh, I know. I’m so sorry Taemin. Please, please forgive me, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Minho  said practically begging.

 

“I’m hungry~” Taemin whined softly eyes fluttering as he moved closer to Minho.

 

“I know, I’m sorry Taemin. I’ll get you out of here so you can eat, okay,” Minho  said running his fingers through the other’s curls.

 

“I’ll…forgive you if…” Taemin said, his voice a little far away as he nuzzled against Minho’s neck, “Minho…can I?”

 

Can he? What did he…Minho’s eyes went wide. He thought for a moment. Why not, Minho really had no right to deny the boy anything after what he did to him. “Go ahead.”

 

Taemin gave him a bright tired smile before opening his mouth revealing his small fangs. Minho  gasped when he felt them dig into the junction of his shoulder and neck, his head leaning to the opposite side. He tightened his hold on the boy, breathing through clenched teeth. It hurt, but it was a sweet pain. Shivers ran through his body every time Taemin sucked more of his blood out. He could almost feel his heart beat quicken to match Taemin’s sucking rhythm. Minho  had always thought a vampire feeding off you would be pure pleasure and that was why Jonghyun always seemed so out of it while Key fed. However, it wasn't an erotic feeling Minho  was getting. He felt light, a sweet pleasure like cotton candy. Then again, maybe that was only because it was Taemin.

 

When Minho  felt himself getting a little too light headed, he moved his hand to the back of Taemin’s head and lightly pulled on his head. “T-Taemin.” 

 

 After a few more gulps, Taemin let go snuggling into Minho’s chest.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said looking down at the boy who was making faces as he napped after feeding. The boy smiled before Minho  was left with a lap full of fluffy kitten and a pair of empty white pants.  

 

Minho  chuckled lightly and stroked the cat’s fur. “At least you’ll be easier to carry now, if I can find our way out of here.”

 

Just then, Minho felt something vibrate in his pocket and dug out his phone. It was Jonghyun, and Minho answered it.

 

“I didn’t think I’d get signal out here,” he said, his voice a little slurred after loosing so much blood.

 

“Where are you?” Jonghyun asked from the other line and he could hear Key in the background nagging to his friend to ask if he’d found his baby.

 

“I found Taemin, but we’re pretty far into the forest, so I don’t know really how to get back,” Minho  admitted.

 

“It’s fine. I know your scent pretty well; I’ll just track you down.”

 

“Okay, but you should bring Key with you so you don’t get side tracked by random small creatures.”

 

“Yah! No dog jokes.”

 

Minho  chuckled before hanging up. He supposed he would nap, too, his hyungs would wake him up when they got back.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

Key wouldn’t let Minho  see Taemin. When Jonghyun and Key had found them in the forest the day before, Key had immediately snatched the kitten away from Minho  and locked both Jonghyun and him out of Key’s dorm room when they got back saying they needed brotherly bonding time. Key had come back later to get Jonghyun and said Taemin just wanted to sleep and glared at Minho.

 

It was now getting close to lunch time and Minho was waiting with Jonghyun in the lobby for Key to come down to feed. After a while, they heard footsteps and looked up to see a pouting Key with arms crossed.

 

“Aw, what’s wrong, yeobo?” Jonghyun asked holding his arms out toward his boyfriend. The vampire came and sat in the other’s lap shooting glares at Minho.

 

 “Taemin still won’t tell me what the alien pabo did to him,” growled Key.

 

“He’s awake?” Minho  asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can…I go see him?” Minho  asked carefully.

 

“Yeah,” Key answered reluctantly with a grumpy sigh. “He asked for you.”

 

Minho  immediately got up and headed for the elevator. He tapped his foot as he waited in the elevator starring intently at the silver doors. When the door binged, he walked briskly out and made his way to Key and Jonghyun’s dorm door. Minho  hesitated with his hand on the knob. Would it really be okay to see Taemin right now? Key did say he wanted to see him.

 

Taking a deep breath, Minho  opened the door. Pink, that was the first thing Minho  noticed. On what he guessed to be Key’s side of the dorm were pink pillows on pink sheets with a pink curtain forming the canopy of the bed. Lying on some of those pillows was Taemin, eyes closed, but Minho  could tell he wasn’t asleep.

 

“Taemin,” he called approaching the bed.

 

Those pretty eyes fluttered opened and stared innocently at Minho.

 

Minho  kneeled beside him and reached a hand out stopping not wanting for Taemin to suddenly pull away from his touch. He didn’t think his heart could take that. “H-how do you feel, Taemin?”

 

The cat boy sat up slowly and looked down at his lap. “Okay I guess. I didn’t take too much, did I?’

 

Minho  smiled. Even though he’d done that to the boy, Taemin was worried about him. “No, it was okay.”

 

Silence fell between them. Minho  wracked his brain for what to say.

 

“How come you didn’t go to Key’s?” Minho  decided to ask.

 

“I wanted to get some fresh air, so I went outside. When I tried to go back in it was past curfew so the doors were locked. I went looking for somewhere to curl up in my cat form, but it was so dark that I got scared then I started thinking, um, about you, and I started crying. Somehow I got into the woods, so I took a nap somewhere random, but when I woke up I was hungry and I didn’t know where I was because I’d never been that far into the woods before,” Taemin explained and sniffed.

 

“Taemin, I’m sorry I put you through that,” Minho  said feeling even guiltier about what he’d done. “I understand if you won’t forgive me.”

 

“But, hyung, I already did, remember, before I bit you,” said Taemin.

 

Minho  smiled and took Taemin’s hand in his. “You’re an angel, Taemin. I really didn’t mean to do that.”

 

“I know hyung, I understand because you seemed a bit off and you’ve been a good hyung, but,” Taemin said and hesitated. Minho  looked at him curiously. “D-did you want to do that?”

 

“Taemin, what do you mean?”

 

The cat boy looked at Minho  shyly. “Even if you didn’t mean to then, would you have wanted to?”

 

Minho  rubbed the back of his head and looked every where but Taemin. “Th-that’s a hard question to answer, Taemin.”

 

The boy fidgeted on the bed. “W-well, it…it wasn’t like I didn’t like it, I just got scared because you did it suddenly for no reason.”

 

Minho  was stunned. “What do you mean Taemin?”

 

“I mean,” began Taemin looking at the pink bed sheets before lifting a smiling blushing face to Minho, “that I wouldn’t mind if you did that again when you mean it.”

 

“Are you saying you like me?”

 

Taemin nodded, ears slightly flattened and tail swaying with excitement.

 

Minho’s heart began to beat a mile per second and he couldn’t help the dorky happy smile that crossed his face. “I like you, too, Taemin.”

 

“I…kind of guessed you did a little bit,” Taemin confessed. “You kept looking at me weird and said I was pretty.”

 

Minho  blushed. Had it been that obvious? Well, after the bath incident he hadn’t really been trying to hide his affection for the other. He reached a hand out, leaning closer to Taemin, and scratched his ear. Taemin purred happily, eyes closed. Minho  stopped moving his hand when he noticed how close his face was to Taemin’s. Those pretty eyes opened slowly when Taemin realized he wasn’t being petted anymore and turned into crescent moons that blinked slowly with nerves.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said softly running his hand from the boy’s head to the side of his face.

 

“Yes, hyung?”

 

Minho  shivered feeling the other’s breath so close that it brushed his lips. “I want to kiss you.”    

 

“You can when you mean it,” replied the other in a cheeky whispering voice.

 

“I mean it right now,” Minho  said before tilting his head and bringing his lips onto Taemin’s.

 

It was a sweet kiss. Minho  didn’t want to rush; he wanted to be gentle with Taemin. He pressed his lips just enough so that their lips were more than just touching and felt Taemin press back. He caressed the other’s cheek and moved away only when he knew it would linger.

 

Minho  touched Taemin’s lips and smiled at the slightly dazed look the other had. This wasn’t Minho’s first kiss, he had had a few stolen from hasty girls in middle school, but this was the only one that he had truly meant.

 

“So, are we going to tell Key about us then? He was pouting when he came to the lobby,” Minho asked.

 

Taemin shook his head. “Not today, I want to nap. Key’s bed always makes me feel sleepy.”

 

Minho chuckled as he watched Taemin snuggle into the pink sheets. “Alright then, sleepy kitten, I’m going to go talk with Jonghyun.”

 

“He’s probably making out with Key right now.”

 

Minho winked at Taemin causing him to giggle. “Oh, I know.”


	8. The Best Ways To Cockblock

**Chapter 8: The** **Best Ways** **to Cockblock**

 

Giggling, like the sound of small chimes, reached Minho’s ears and he slowly fluttered his large eyes opened only to be meant with the sight of an angel before him. Taemin was sitting on Minho’s chest smiling mischievously fully dressed in his school uniform. He reached his hand up and scratched the back of Taemin’s fuzzy cat ear with a lazy smile on his face. The cat boy happily leaned into Minho’s hand purring happily.

 

Minho  could feel his sleepy heart steadily beat faster and moved his hand to the back of Taemin’s head bringing the boy closer to him until their lips met. He kissed him softly before moving away only a centimeter, breath ghosting across the younger’s.

 

“Morning,” Minho  said, voice husky from sleep.

 

“Morning, Minho,” Taemin replied looking at Minho  shyly, a light blush covering his cheeks.    

 

Minho  sat up holding Taemin against him and played with his soft rust colored curls. “When did you leave Key’s dorm?”

 

“I woke up a few hours ago. Jonghyun hyung was up and pouting, so I came here and got ready,” Taemin answered snuggling closer to Minho’s chest.

 

“Hmm, guess I should get ready, too,” Minho said, but didn’t make a move from his position.

 

Taemin giggled after a while of not moving and pushed himself away bouncing to the other side of the room and flopped onto his own yellow bed. Minho  chuckled as he got up and ready for class.

 

“All done,” Minho  said and suddenly got an arm full of kitten boy and a face full of banana milk.

 

“Breakfast,” explained Taemin sipping his own.

 

Minho  took the bottle with a smile and drank it before taking Taemin’s hand, fingers entwined, and leading him out of the dorm.  

 

Once in class, Minho  took his seat in the back, but was surprised when Taemin sat on Minho’s desk after plopping his book bag in his seat. Taemin giggled and began playing with Minho’s slightly long hair. The students that came in just looked at them curiously before ignoring them probably use to Taemin doing strange cute things with his animal instincts. Minho  didn’t really like the thought that Taemin was just treating him like he treated the rest of his hyungs. He was more than just a toy that the cat boy had taken an interest in for the moment.

 

Minho  snaked his arms around Taemin’s waist and brought him closer so that his face was buried just above and to the side of Taemin’s stomach. Then, he began nibbling.

 

“Hyung~” Taemin protested through his sudden fit of laughter. “That tickles stop!”

                                                                 

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and Minho  and Taemin looked up to see who it was.

 

Heechul stood behind them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. ‘Please refrain from flirting in my class.”

 

They both nodded and Taemin slid off Minho’s desk with a furious blush on his embarrassed face.

 

“Alright, guys, so since its Monday today we’ll have a control lesson.”

 

“What’s a control lesson?” asked Minho.

 

“Well, its pretty much blow off class like usual except we get to use our powers,” explained Taemin.

 

“Okay, you guys know the drill,” said Heechul leaving the class to their own devices. “Now, new kid, what creature are you?”

 

Minho  stared at the teacher intently. “I don’t know.”

 

“That’s odd, must be something that’s slow to developing. Weren’t bit by anything, were you?”

 

“No,” Minhoanswered.

 

“Okay,” Heechul sat on Minho’s desk and leaned closer, “Tell me about any weird things you’ve been feeling lately.”

 

“Um, heat flashes,” Minho  said thinking about anything weird recently.

 

“That could be anything.”

 

Minho  looked toward Taemin to see him blinking at him. He felt guilty again about what he’d done. “Well, I’ve been really hungry lately, but I can only get liquids down.”

 

“Hmm, well I’ll have to think on that one. For now, you can just continue flirting with my sweet little cousin. Just make sure not to stain the carpets, the headmaster got on me the last time.”

 

There was an awkward silence as Heechul walked back to his desk before Taemin was suddenly back on Minho’s desk, this time in his kitten form.

 

Minho  didn’t get much chance to play with his Taemin in their music class as the cat boy had decided to take a piano lesson and Minho was dragged off by Eunhyuk who had heard from Donghae that Jonghyun said he could rap and wanted to hear him.

 

Minho  had his head on their desk again in science class watching his pretty boyfriend as Yesung began to ramble on about singing turtles when the lesson was actually about plants. Taemin was starring back at him. It was almost like they were communicating telepathically, flirting with their eyelashes. Minho  thought it a little childish acting like this, he hadn’t been this playful with his somewhat girlfriends in middle school, but the simplest things Taemin did made Minho  want to smile and play along.

 

If you asked anyone at Minho’s old school what kind of guy Minho  was, they’d say he was quiet and serious, a guy everyone wanted to hangout with but was hard to get to know. It had been hard for Minho  to even get close to Jonghyun who seemed to get along with everyone, but he supposed the other could understand him, the feeling of not quite being where he should be because neither really belonged there. Minho  belonged here, even if he didn’t know why, starring into pretty smiling eyes.

 

Taemin giggled before moving his head, laid on his crossed arms on the desk, closer. Minho  copied him which led to a battle until they couldn’t get any closer on the table. Just as Minho  was leaning in to steal a kiss, the turtle started singing some romantic tune.

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was talking about, Ddangkoma! They like to sing to match the mood. Oh, by the way, absolutely no flirting in my class,” Yesung said before finally getting back onto the lecture about plants.

 

Minho  glared at the turtle in the tank that tried to hide from the flaming stare under a rock until it was time for lunch.        

 

Happily, he and Taemin walked to the cafeteria, both buying just banana milk, but paused seeing Jonghyun and Key making out like always after the vampire fed.

 

Minho  leaned down to Taemin’s ear and whispered, “Think we should tell them?”

 

Taemin nodded. “Key Umma will be mad if I keep it a secret too long.”

 

“They’ll need to stop kissing first. It’s kind of embarrassing having to watch them do that every day.”

 

“Yeah, but how are we suppose to get them to stop, hyung?”

 

Minho  thought for a minute before winking at the younger boy. “We’ll just kill two birds with one stone.” He led Taemin to the table and they sat down.

 

“You know, hyungs, its really unfair if you’re the only two that get to do that, don’t you think, Taemin?”

 

The cat boy looked at Minho curiously before giggling. “Yeah, it’s unfair, hyungs.”

 

When it seemed that Key and Jonghyun didn’t care how unfair it was and continued sucking face, Minho patted his lap. “We should join them, Taemin ah.”

 

Taemin nodded, blushing, and crawled into Minho’s lap wrapping his arms around his neck, Minho’s arms going around his waist. Minho tilted his head and leaned down capturing Taemin’s mouth in a light kiss, eyes opened as he watched for the other two boys to respond. Gently, he poked his tongue against Taemin’s lips and was surprised when he was allowed entrance. He lightly touched the other’s teeth, inside of his cheeks, before meeting Taemin’s tongue that hesitantly tapped at his own. Soon they had a slow rhythm going, tongues running against each other playfully, soft mewls escaping Taemin every now and then.

 

“Yah! Are you making out with my son?”

 

Minho  sighed. About time Key noticed, Jonghyun couldn’t have been that good of a kisser that he could make the vampire forget about his dear little brother. However, Minho  didn’t stop kissing Taemin. He was enjoying it far too much, and Taemin didn’t seem to be moving away anytime soon. That was until Minho  felt himself being pushed to the ground. He got up to see a surprised Taemin being held tightly in a pissed off looking Key’s lap. Minho  chuckled and made his way to the other side of the table to take Key’s previous seat next to Jonghyun.

 

“Thanks a lot man, now I won’t even get to kiss him again until tomorrow because he’s going to be pissed all day,” the blonde pouted.

 

“Sorry, but its annoying seeing you guys make out and we needed to tell you anyways.”

 

 “So,” Jonghyun said giving Minho  a mischievous smirk, “how is he?”    

  

Minho  glared. “How’s Key?”

 

“We haven’t done it yet.”

 

“Neither have we.”

 

Jonghyun laughed. “I meant the feeding. I saw the bite on you yesterday.”

 

“I don’t understand, hyung,” Minho  said.

 

“When a vampire feeds, they give off a certain feeling in order to help their prey cope. When Key feeds off me it’s like when you eat something really spicy, but delicious and you can’t help but love the pain along with a bit of erroticness thrown in. It kind of makes you feel loopy.”

 

“Oh, well, it…was…cute? Kind of felt like I had been thrown in a room full of cute things, like puppies and kittens and candies, everything’s silly, but you can’t help being happy. Like a childish pleasure”

 

“Did you get turned on?”

 

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Only pedophiles could get turned on by that.”

 

“So you did get turned on. Ouch, Minho, don’t hit your hyung!”

 

**2min**

 

 

There was fire everywhere, yet the burning pain it caused made Minho  feel some how comforted. Suddenly, the fire was gone replaced by a pitifully beautiful face. Minho  knew this was a dream much like the nightmare before, but he couldn’t seem to pull himself away and wake up seeing the tears falling from those stormy sea colored eyes. A sad smile crossed her pale lips and she reached a hand out to him, her touch the same as those flames.

 

“Shh,” she whispered voice echoing, her hand running to his neck then collar bone. “Be strong and silent.”

 

Suddenly, he could feel her finger nails carving out the skin at his collar bone. It burned, but unlike the flames before, this was ice. He was too numb to cry out, he could feel himself shaking, crying out silently.

 

“Minho.”

 

The woman was suddenly gone.

 

“Minho, are you alright? Hyung?”

 

 Minho  suddenly sat up in bed. His head was swimming and his body was on fire. “Taemin,” he said looking around. He was in Taemin’s bed, they had been watching a movie and the cat boy had taken a nap in his kitten form. Minho  must have fallen asleep sometime after that.

 

 “Minho, Minho, your chest is bleeding! Are you alright?”

 

Minho turned his head toward the cat boy only clad in boxers and that wife beater that was slipping off one shoulder and kind of rumpled. Taemin’s eyes were wide in horror.

 

“What?” Minho asked sleepily.

 

“Y-your eyes are red, like the last time.”

 

Minho  was suddenly alert “What do you mean?”

 

“When you did that to me, your eyes had looked red.” Taemin started to lean toward him, pretty faced covered by worry, hand stretched out.

 

Minho  felt a low groan escape him and his stomach tighten. Quickly, he caught Taemin’s wrist before he could touch him. “I think you need to leave, Taemin,” he pleaded.

 

Taemin looked at him for a couple seconds before nodding and pulling away. “I’ll go get the nurse.”

 

Minho  nodded and watched the cat boy hurry away before flopping down back on Taemin’s bed. His stomach was doing little flips, squeezing in on itself, his back hurt a little, too, and there was a burning sensation on his collar bone probably where Taemin had said he was bleeding.

 

He felt so hungry, so sick. There was black threatening to take over his vision and eventually, Minho gave into it.

 

 

**2min**

 

Like prey, Key was pinned to his bed, a hungry dog leaning over him, yellow eyes staring intently at his half dazed face. Key couldn’t remember how he had gotten himself into this position, nor did he really care. His school blazer, vest, and tie were strewn across the floor along with Jonghyun’s who was now working on Key’s shirt. He moaned when Jonghyun latched onto to one of his nipples as soon as his chest was bared, arching up into that deliciously warm and wet mouth for more contact. Once red and erect, Jonghyun moved away kissing down Key’s stomach before licking a quick trail up his sternum that left Key shivering with pleasure.

 

“Yeobo, baby,” Jonghyun whispered into Key’s ear tongue flicking out lightly causing Key to whimper.

 

“J-Jonghyun,” Key moaned as his boyfriend began to suck down his throat leaving a trail of red marks from his ear to his chest.

 

“Mine,” Jonghyun growled before capturing Key’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

 

Suddenly, there was a series of vicious knocks on their dorm door and Jonghyun pulled away to growl at it.     

 

“Key, Key!” came the distressed sweet voice of Key’s little brother.

 

Immediately, Key was out of bed, ignoring the werewolf’s pleading, and opened the door holding his baby to his chest. “Taemin what’s wrong, why are you crying.”

 

“Minho,” the boy sobbed and Key glared in a random direction.

 

“What did he do to you this time?”

 

Taemin shook his head. “No, h-he’s in the nurse’s office. I don’t know what's wrong with him.”

 

“Jonghyun,” Key said.

 

The werewolf was already out the door. “Let’s go see what’s up.”

 

All three hurried to the elevator and down to the nurse’s office. As soon as they entered, Taemin broke away from Key’s hold and rushed to one of the examination tables only to be held back by Onew.

 

Key came up to him and looked around his little brother to see Eunhyuk and Donghae holding down a thrashing Minho. Or, at least Key thought it was Minho. His eyes were a bloody red, a vibrant pinkish red mark glowed on his collarbone, and there were huge dark gray wings protruding from his back. Key immediately brought Taemin into his arms hissing at Minho.

 

Suddenly, Leeteuk showed up with Kangin. The gym teacher immediately went to help the two dorm heads hold him down.

 

“Onew, can’t you use some spell to keep him from moving?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“I tried, but all my spells get reflected back,” answered the wizard.

 

“What about some reversal potion like for the werewolves?” Key asked.

 

“I don’t have any of that for Minho. The headmaster does. Shit, where is Yunho when you need him?” Leeteuk yelled walking around his office looking for anything to help.

 

Key held his brother tight to him. Those red eyes, he could tell they never left his brother and Key didn’t like that one bit. Minho  kept licking his lips and trying to shake away from the arms holding him back to attack his helpless brother, Key was sure of that. 

 

The door to the nurse’s office opened to reveal a frantic Yunho and scared pregnant Jaejong behind him.

 

“It’s about time, did you get it?” Leeteuk asked.

 

The headmaster held up a vile with some sort of thick liquid. “Here.”

 

“What is that?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“You don’t want to know,” answered the nurse unplugging the cork from the vile. “Jonghyun, come hold his mouth opened, he won’t hurt you.”

 

Key watched his boyfriend nervously make his way up to his friend and grabbed him around the neck. Minho  thrashed for a bit before ignoring Jonghyun who was now attempting to force his mouth opened. The minute his mouth was opened far enough, Leeteuk attacked with the vile pouring it down his throat before clasping a hand over his mouth to make sure he swallowed. Key watched as Minho’s double Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

 

“Okay, give him a couple of seconds for him to calm down then back away,” Leeteuk instructed.

 

Soon, Minho’s growling turned into heavy breaths and his body slumped. Kangin, Donghae, and Eunhyuk moved away.

 

“Minho!” Taemin yelled and broke away from Key’s grasp wrapping arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“Taemin, wait!” Key called out. Minho  didn’t seem aggressive anymore, but he still had wings, red eyes, and that strange mark.

 

“T-Taemin,” Minho said, voice hoarse and wrapped his arms around the cat boy. Slowly, he looked up at all the people around. “W-what happened, is there something weird with me?”

 

“I’d like to know that, too. I don’t want my son hugging Minho  if he’s still aggressive,” Key said, hands on his hips only to feel Jonghyun’s hand on his back and he relaxed slightly.

 

The nurse sighed and turned to Minho. “Your, eyes are red, you have a mark on your collar bone, and giant feathered wings on your back.”

 

Key watched slightly amused as Minho’s huge eyes grew when he fluttered the new appendages on his back.

 

“W-what am I?” Minho  asked.

 

Key felt a bit bad for his clueless dongsaeng, but he could barely believe what he was seeing, if that was it at all.  

 

“I don’t think I’m the right person to tell you this,” Leeteuk said and started fussing over the three that had held him down to see if they’d been injured.

 

“Yunho hyung, do you know what I am?”

 

“Well, you’re,” began the headmaster, looking away guiltily. Jaejoong came up and placed a hand on his mate’s arm. “You’re…”

 

“I should tell him, Yunho ssi.”

 

Key turned around to see a handsome gentlemanly looking man in a suit with a large silver cross hanging on a thin chain around his neck. He turned his attention back to Minho  who had stood up still holding Taemin to him, eyes wide as he looked at the man.

 

“Dad?” 

 

 


	9. Really? Like, Seriously?

**Chapter 9: Really? Like, Seriously?**

 

“So, you’ve appeared before me again, I won’t submit so easily this time.”

 

The woman before him smiled. She seemed tired and her beautiful pale body was covered in charred spots.  Even so, he still thought she was pitifully beautiful. “I’m not here for that.”

 

“Are you here to give me my punishment?”

 

She shook her head, flame colored tangled curls swishing with the movement. “Your gift.”

 

His eyes widened as a bundle wrapped in black was handed to him. With wide eyes, he slowly moved the material away to see a small sleeping form.

 

“What is this?” he asked.

 

“He’s yours,” she answered smiling before tears began to leak from her stormy ocean colored eyes.

 

“What am I suppose to do with him?”

 

She reached a hand out and delicately ran a finger across the child’s cheek. “Keep him safe, he shouldn’t give you any trouble until he’s an adult.”

 

“This is my son? Your gift is a son?”

 

She took a few steps away. “I’ve watched you for a few years. I want you to raise him, this is the only gift I can give you that would bring you joy, though you will have to part as all parents do?”

 

Suddenly, large black wings erupted from her back.

 

“Wait, what about you?”

 

“The kind even worry about the wicked. Good bye.”

 

All he could do was watch as she erupted in flames and disappeared. He looked down at the bundle in his arms and smiled seeing large dark eyes slowly flutter open. His son.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

“Dad, when did you get here?” Minho asked.

 

“I finally get a chance to look at my phone to see a text from my son saying he had to transfer schools. I get home and there’s a note on the fridge with this address and I thought to myself ‘Certainly this is a mistake; my son’s not suppose to leave me until he's an adult’. Looking at him now, though seems like I was wrong.” 

 

“Siwon,” began the headmaster.

 

“Yunho ssi, please, I will talk to you after, but for now, I would like to talk to my son alone.”

 

Yunho nodded before beginning to usher the others out. Minho  held tight to Taemin. He was nervous seeing his father upset. The only emotions the man usually showed him when home were his happy face and his serious one.

 

Siwon’s eyes traveled from Minho’s to the boy in his son’s arms. "I see, but the little one needs to go, too.”

 

“Can’t he stay and listen, it’s important for him, too,” Minho  argued.

 

“I won’t talk long, Minho, what I have to say needs to go to your ears first.”

 

 Taemin looked up at Minho. “It’s alright hyung; you can tell me later if you want.”

 

With a sigh, Minho  loosened his hold on Taemin. The cat boy kissed his cheek lightly before following everybody out the door. Minho  turned his attention back to his father that was watching Taemin leave.

 

“You have your father’s taste at least; a weakness for heatbreaking beauty.” 

 

“Dad,” Minho  began slowly, “what’s happening to me?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Minho’s wings ruffled in agitation. He knew his father didn’t like discussing family matters, that’s why they didn’t talk about his mother, but Minho needed answers this time. “What are we, dad?”

 

“Me, I’m a perfectly normal human, well, not perfectly,” Siwon answered and started fiddling with his cross necklace.

 

“Then what am I?” Minho stared intently at his father. Siwon swallowed before meeting his son’s gaze.

 

“Seventeen years ago I was living at an orphanage run by the church. I was the eldest at sixteen, not having been adopted, and I happily helped out with the younger children. One day, a pitifully beautiful woman came to me. She said I was the only one that could save her. She begged me with tears in her eyes. I knew she wasn’t human, that helping her would somehow be a sin, but she seemed so genuine. I didn’t see her again until almost nine months later. She handed me a wad of black sheets and inside was a baby, our baby, you. Then, she disappeared. I had originally thought to bring you inside the orphanage as a baby that someone had abandoned, but then you would have gotten adopted. You were my son; I didn’t want to give you to someone, so I tried to hide you from the caretakers and prayed every night for a solution. A week later a man in a suit with a boy a few years younger than me came. They said they were your cousin and offered me a job with a family called Kim and would help me take care of you until you could handle yourself. I didn’t want to be indebted to those people, so when you started schools I transferred, but they insisted you go to that school. I had prayed you wouldn’t become one of them, but I suppose this was the plan all along.”

 

“What am I?” Minho  asked again.

 

“You, my son, are a creature of darkness, one I had always thought to be evil, but you’re a good boy,” Siwon said and sighed. “You’re a demon, Minho.”

 

“A…demon?” Minho  wasn’t sure how to take this information. What exactly did he mean by demon, the only thing he knew about them was that they were evil. Minho  didn’t feel evil, being perverted didn’t make you evil. “What does that mean?”      

 

Siwon shook his head and held his hands out. “I don’t know the details, tried to keep out of it. They just told me I wouldn’t have to worry until you became an adult; guess they met after puberty.”

 

“What about my mother, she could tell me, right?”

 

Siwon waved a hand in the air. “Don’t know where she is. I think she died after handing you to me, they wouldn’t tell me.”

 

“Are ‘they’ Yunho hyung?”

 

“Yes, Yunho ssi was the boy and his father picked me up. Do you have any other questions; I left work suddenly to come.”

 

Minho  rolled his eyes. His father had always been deep in his work. “My mother, what was her name?”

 

Siwon looked away fiddling with his cross. “Sometimes, I wish I had asked. I’ll be going now; I’ll come back when my work is done to check on you.”

 

Minho  nodded his head. Suddenly, he felt arms around him.

 

“You know, son, I never thought I would say this to a demon, but I do love you.”

 

Minho  blinked a couple times before lifting his arms and hugging his father back. “Yeah, me too, dad.”

      

There was a knock on the door and Siwon moved away from his son. “Yunho ssi, they can come in now.”

 

Minho  watched the door open and his father walk out. The headmaster and nurse came in followed by Taemin, Key, and Jonghyun.

 

“Where are the others?” Minho  asked.

 

“I sent everyone away so I could talk to you alone, but these three wouldn’t leave,” explained Yunho.

 

“He’s my best friend,” Jonghyun pointed out.

 

“He’s dating my brother,” added Key.

 

Taemin said nothing, just walked over to Minho  and was quickly pulled into his arms. Minho  sniffed his hair finding comfort in the childish smell of bananas and powder there.

 

“Is your father going back to work?” Yunho asked.

 

Minho  nodded. “He said he’ll come back when he’s done. He said we’re cousins, does that mean you’re the same as me?”

 

“Yes,” Yunho answered, “I’m a demon, too.”

 

Gasps were heard, and Minho  turned his head to see Jonghyun and Key both standing opened mouth. 

 

“W-what? Is that bad? Dad said he didn’t know much about any of this.”

 

Yunho ran a hand through his hair. “Well, it’s like this. Vampire, werewolves, and demons are the most powerful, they tend to stay away from human activities the most because they’re easier to spot; however, vampires and werewolves have slowly come out of hiding, but demons are rare. There are very few families that socialize outside of their own kind. They’re also the most powerful of the three.”

 

“Okay, so I’m rare and powerful, now when are the wings going away?” Minho  asked. It kind of annoyed him that he couldn’t move around afraid he might hit something.

 

Yunho looked away. “Well, that’s the part I wanted to talk about with you alone.” He turned to look at Key and Jonghyun.

 

“If my son’s still here, I’m not leaving,” Key stated.

 

“Guess I’m not going either.”

 

“Then you may want to hold Key back,” Leeteuk piped up walking around picking up things that Minho  had made fall while thrashing about earlier.  

 

Minho  caught Jonghyun’s confused face as he grabbed his boyfriend around his arms so he couldn’t escape before turning his attention back to the headmaster.

 

“Okay, so you know how werewolves have to hunt on the full moon and how vampires have to drink blood?” Yunho asked.

 

Minho  widened his eyes. “I don’t have to eat souls do I? That’s what demons eat, right?”

 

Yunho shook his head. “No, no, eating souls has been illegal for a very long time. However, we do feed off from life giving essence.”

 

“Blood?” asked Minho, though he didn’t think that was right. He felt a bit queasy thinking about drinking blood.

 

“No, we’d have to drown quite a few thousand people. Uh,” Yunho tried again shooting a glance to the vampire in the room. Minho  saw that and suddenly got nervous holding Taemin tighter to him.  “I suppose instead of demon you could say we are…incubi.”

 

There was silence in the room Minho  could feel his cheeks slowly warming up and he looked down to see Taemin’s ears pricked up, pink beginning to cover his cheeks as well.

 

“GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF MY SON!”

 

Minho  snapped his head to see Key struggling violently against Jonghyun’s grip. He felt the grip around his waist tighten and saw Taemin’s frightened look at his brother’s sudden outburst.

 

“I have to have…sex?” Minho  asked and felt Taemin hold him even tighter, Key getting more hysteric.

 

“Well, that’s up to you. Incubi are just an excuse for pregnancy out of wed lock. You have to consume male life giving force, unless you’re up to tearing women open, which is also illegal.”

 

He was embarrassed. Suddenly what Minho  had done to Taemin that night made sense. He’d been hungry, hungry for little Taemins.

 

Yunho continued to explain. “It’s difficult being a matured demon. I’m the only one else at this school, but I have a mate. I have a years worth of emergency supply. Sexual energy usually turns on your hunger, so just make sure to keep from getting turned on and stay away from others that are turned on and you’ll be fine…”

 

Minho  just stared at the headmaster, glaring, as Yunho took a look around the room. The other demon’s eyes traveled from the cute cat boy in Minho’s arms to the dating vampire and werewolf then to the nurse.

 

“Yunho, I think you forgot where you are. This is a high school for magical creatures. It’s filled with sexually frustrated teenagers and teachers mated to each other going at it like rabbits,” pointed out Leeteuk. “Plus, just look at his boyfriend.”

 

Yunho let out a groan. “You’re dating already gre~at. So, correction, that supply might last you a week, sorry Taemin ah.”

 

“Why are you apologizing to my baby, you’re suppose to protect him, not let him get eaten by some – mphf,” started yelling Key only to get his mouth covered by a werewolf’s affectively shutting him up.

 

“Come on, Jonghyun, lets get Key out of here,” the nurse ordered starting for the door.

 

“Hey, Taemin, why don’t you go up to the dorm and calm your brother down,” Minho  whispered to the cat boy he was still hugging.

 

Taemin nodded, slipping away, and bounded after the other two students. Once the left, Minho stood up only to have one of his large dark wings knock down a jar of cotton balls. He glared at the appendage that ruffled in response.

 

“Sorry I can’t do anything about the wings. The stuff we gave you isn’t fresh so it just takes the hunger away. You’ll get use to the wings after a while.”

 

“I attacked him,” Minho  confessed.

 

“Who, Taemin, oh, I heard he got lost a few days ago, did it have to do with that?”

 

He nodded.

 

“I can’t really help you about that. If it become too much, just come to my office. I’ll try to get a bigger supply. You two seem good together even if it has just been a few days, so I’m not too worried about him as long as you don’t cheat. A third of the students are usually mated within their last two years of high school,” said the headmaster.

 

“Truthfully, I’ve never been interested in anyone else.

 

“Yeah, we’re picky, us demons, but as soon as we find someone our type, it is chaos. I was in college when I found Jaejoong. I molested him the first chance I could, but fae easily submit and are loving creatures, don’t let Boojae tell you otherwise, so he demanded we become mates afterwards.”

 

Minho chuckled. It was a nice love story, he thought. He wondered if he and Taemin would be similar to the headmaster and secretary in the future. Minho  wouldn’t mind, but he wondered if innocent young Taemin wanted the same thing.

 

“You should head up to your room now, you have school tomorrow and you need sleep.”

“Yeah, good night hyung,” Minho  said carefully making his way to the door before stopping and turning around. “Oh, hyung, what was my mother’s name?”

 

Yunho’s eyes widened. “She didn’t tell your father.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“I guess I could tell you. Last names don’t matter to demons outside of the magical creature community, but she was called Narsha.”

 

Minho  bowed to the headmaster in thanks and headed for the elevators. Narsha.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  wanted to bang his head against the door at the scene he saw once he entered the dorm. Key had a struggling Taemin pinned to the yellow bed with Jonghyun behind him trying to pull him off.

 

“Break up with him. Come move in with Umma. He’ll steal your virginity~” yelled the vampire shaking his little brother.

 

Taemin was scratching at his elder brother like a cat, protesting yowls escaping him. “Stupid hyung! I don’t care, go mate with your boyfriend already and leave me alone~”

 

“You don’t care! You’re too young to get raped. I’m supposed to protect you, stupid child.”

 

“I’m not a child, stupid diva.”

 

“Don’t call me a diva. Aish, this kid!”

 

“Don’t call me a kid!”

 

“Key~ get off him and stop bad mouthing my friend.”

 

Minho  cleared his throat and all heads turned to look at him. “Key, I’m not going to rape him, I like him too much to do that. Taemin, you’re cute. Jonghyun hyung, thanks for defending me, but hurry up and make Key your mate already.”

 

“Minho~,” Taemin said happily and slipped out from under the vampire heading straight into Minho’s arms.

 

“Hey!” Key exclaimed. “Get back here; he’ll touch you if you get too close.”

 

Minho  glared at the vampire and hugged Taemin to him. The cat boy stuck his tongue out at his brother and giggled making Minho  laugh as well.

 

Key crossed his arms and huffed pushing Jonghyun away when the werewolf tried to comfort him. Suddenly, the cat boy in his arms yawned and Minho  ran a hand through his rust colored curls.

 

“Sleepy?” he asked.

 

Taemin nodded and the demon turned to the other two in the room.

 

“Its late hyungs, you guys should go to bed.”

 

“We’re going to stay here tonight and make sure you don’t eat my son,” Key announced stubbornly.

 

Minho  rolled his eyes and started leading Taemin to his bed. “Whatever.”

 

“Where do you think you’re going with my Taebaby?”     

 

“Ouch, Key~”

 

Minho  turned around to see Jonghyun on the floor looking at his boyfriend with hurt puppy dog eyes. He heard Taemin sigh and slip away from him.

 

“Fine hyung, I’ll sleep with you,” the cat boy said giving in to his brother who patted the space on the yellow bed spread beside him immediately wrapping his arms around his brother protectively. “Sorry Minho  hyung.”

 

Minho  just shrugged and went to his own bed. He turned around when he felt someone climb into bed with him.

 

“Hyung~ you could just go back to your own dorm.”

 

“Shh,” Jonghyun whispered, “I’ll trade places with Taemin later, okay.”

 

“Whatever,” he responded grumpily.

 

“Hey, we’re making up for all those sleeperovers we couldn’t have. Just don’t try to give me a blowjob while I’m asleep.”

 

“Really! Like seriously hyung, no incubus jokes,” Minho said getting annoyed, laying on his chest as his wings were in the way.

 

“It wasn’t a joke.”


	10. It's Hard~!

**Chapter 10: It’s Hard~!**

 

“What the f—!”

 

Minho  suddenly shot up in bed and turned his head to see Key standing over his bed fuming with Jonghyun’s hand covering his mouth. He turned his head to the side to see Taemin peacefully sleeping beside him. He smiled and reached a hand out to run along the other’s soft cheek. The demon had only been partially awake when he had felt Jonghyun slip out of his bed and Taemin slide in snuggling up to him in the middle of the night.

 

“Don’t touch him,” Key snapped and came to kneel beside his brother slapping Minho’s hand away and replacing it with his own.

 

Minho rolled his eyes and crawled off his bed being careful of his large wings.

 

“Taebaby,” cooed the vampire, “time to wake up for school. Umma has your banana milk ready.”

 

Slowly, the cat boy’s eyes opened and he smiled at his brother before turning to the side and frowning. “Where’s Minho?”

 

The demon almost burst out laughing when he saw the pissed off face of the diva.

 

“Come on, Key, we need to get ready too,” Jonghyun said taking his boyfriend by the arm.

 

“We can after Taemin’s ready,” protested Key.

 

“He’ll take forever, let’s just go.”

 

“Taemin can change in the bathroom if that makes you feel better, Key. I don’t think I can fit in there with these things,” Minho  offered, wings ruffling.

 

“Those must be really annoying,” pointed out the werewolf and Minho just gave his friend a ‘no duh’ look.

 

“I think they’re cool,” Taemin said behind the demon slowly stroking the base of one of Minho’s wings where the softer feathers lay. Minho  stiffened, pleasure suddenly running up his spine, eyes larger than normal.

 

“T-Taemin, go get changed,” Key said and hurriedly ushered the other into the bathroom.

 

Minho  sighed and turned to Key. “Thanks, that surprised me.”

 

The vampire stared him down for a few seconds before sighing. He flipped his hair and crossed his arms. “Fine, I’ll go, but be careful with him. If you do something that makes him cry again I’ll drain your body of all your blood and not in the fun way.”

 

Minho  nodded feeling the threat from the older boy. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

“Come on, Jonghyun.” The werewolf obediently followed after as the two older boys left.

 

Minho  went over to the closet and pulled out his uniform. He got his pants off, his shirt was torn already so he just tore it off, and got his school pants on before stopping. He stared at the buttoned up white shirt, blue vest and white blazer he was suppose to put, ruffled his wings, then sighed.

 

“Taemin,” he called distressed.

 

The cat boy came out mostly dressed with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth. “What’s wrong hyung?”

 

“There wouldn’t happen to be other creatures with wings at this school, would there?”

 

A light bulb seemed to go off in Taemin head and his eyes widened before he nodded. “Oh, there are, their wings aren't as big as yours, but there are.”

 

“How do they get their uniforms on?”

 

Taemin went over to the tops lying on Minho’s bed and lifted up the blazer. There were two lines on the back indicating where it had been sewn together. Suddenly, Taemin’s hand turned into a cat’s paw and he swiped a nail down that line causing the strings to break before repeating the process on the other line.

 

“Ta da!” he said brightly.

 

Minho  stared at his boyfriend amazed.

 

“Want me to do it to the shirt and vest, too?” offered Taemin.

 

Minho  shook his head.

 

“No, I’ll just wear the blazer; I don’t know how long I’ll have my wings.”

 

Taemin nodded. “I’ll help you put it on since you don’t really know how to control your wings yet.”

 

Minho  agreed and stood still as Taemin’s hands began to carefully fit the large dark gray wings into the holes of the blazer. The demon had to bite his bottom lip as the boy got closer to the base of his wings and breathe a sigh of relief when he felt the material on his shoulder. He was surprised when Taemin moved to the front and started fixing up his buttons. Minho  smiled seeing the blush covering Taemin’s face as he concentrated on dressing the other.

 

“Taemin?” Minhoasked amused only to be surprised again feeling the cat boy’s hands roaming the skin of his chest that was revealed by the low cut of the blazer.

 

“Did you do a lot of sports, hyung?” Taemin asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, I was on the soccer team,” answered Minho.

 

“I-I can tell.” His voice was so soft, Minho  almost didn’t hear it. He could feel the atmosphere between them get thicker, but he couldn’t bring himself from stopping it.

 

“You like what you see?”

 

Slowly, that rust colored head of curls nodded. It was cute and Minho  could feel his heart beating faster. Oh, why not? Minho  suddenly pushed the smaller boy up against their closet and attacked his mouth. The startled boy quickly wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and kissed back. The demon wrapped his hands around Taemin’s waist rubbing small circles on his back as their tongues intertwined sweetly and furiously. Minho didn’t pull away until he could feel a small tightening happening in his stomach. He softly banged his head against the closet trapping Taemin between him and the door.

 

“Hyung, you alright?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go to class now.” Minho  carefully removed himself from Taemin and picked up his school bag. 

 

“Here,” Taemin said handing him a bottle of banana milk holding one for himself.

 

“Thanks,” the older replied and they both headed out sipping on straws and holding hands.

 

 

**2min**

 

“They’re staring at me,” Minho  said as they walked through the halls.

 

“You have wings,” stated Taemin innocently, “and your eyes are red, and you’re not wearing a shirt.”

 

“You’re saying I stand out?”

 

Taemin nodded. “There hasn’t been a demon since I was still in elementary and apparently that was a girl and they were mixed with shifter.”

 

Minho  nodded understanding. Every since they had started walking in the halls, the other students had been staring at him. He didn’t really like the unwanted attention and his wings would try to cover him up reacting to his urge to just disappear which just made them stare even more.

 

When they finally reached class, Minho  quickly took his seat, but growled when his wings got crushed between the chair and his back. Taemin hurriedly went behind his chair and helped situate his wings into a more comfortable position. Once that was done, Minho  pulled the cat boy into his lap and buried his nose into his soft hair breathing in the scent to calm him down.

 

“Morning class~!” Heechul sang as he entered. “Ah, Tuesdays, at least it’s not Monday, right class.” When he didn’t get the usual groans from his students, the teacher turned his attention to see what had his student’s. “What the heck is that?!”

 

Minho  lifted his head to see Heechul coming toward them.

 

“Well, it seems our Mr. I-don’t-know finally transformed. So, tell what exactly you are. I’ve been a teacher here only for a few years so I’ve never encountered this.”

 

Minho  groaned. He didn’t want to announce what he was to the whole class. “Demon,” he whispered out.

 

The teacher’s eyes widened and a huge smirk covered his face. “No shit, a real demon. Oh, that means…” Heechul’s eyes ran to where Minho’s arms were wrapped around Taemin’s waist and started to laugh hysterically. “Oh gosh, I would have paid to see Key’s face when he found out. Oh wow, Taeminnie, you’re one lucky little kitty. How’d it feel, your first blowjob, I heard they give the best ones.”

 

Minho’s face heated up and he could tell Taemin’s was blushing as well.

 

“Hyung~” the cat boy protested.

 

“What, we should be thankful that he has you so that Minho yah doesn’t go around attacking other students for his incubus needs.”

“Hyung~!” Taemin buried his face in Minho’s chest.

 

“What?” Heechul said acting innocent. The class had started to murmur to each other overhearing the conversation.

 

“Go back to your own desk, okay Taemin,” Minho  said and removed his hands from around the cat boy’s waist. Taemin nodded and slinked over to his desk laying a flaming red face on it. He chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was before turning back to the teacher.

 

“Oh, what’s this, couldn’t find your shirt?” Heechul asked seeing his student wearing only the blazer.

 

“The wings make it difficult to get dressed,” answered Minho.

 

“I see.” Heechul suddenly whipped out his phone and clicked a picture of Minho’s chest.

 

“W-what was that for?”

 

“The mark on your chest. I have to teach you how to control your powers.”

 

Minho  had forgotten about the mark. Now he was curious to know what it was. “What exactly is it for.”     

 

“Hmm, oh, it’s a curse,” the teacher answered examining the picture on his phone.

 

“A curse?”

 

“Yeah, like a spell, but you have to pay a price every time you use it. Demon parents hand scratch one on their babies after a few months. I haven’t studied demons much, so I don’t know what your curse is.”

 

“What’s Yunho hyung’s?” 

 

“The headmaster’s is a cloaking curse; his sign is on the back of his neck. The whole school is under his curse and it’s active as long as he’s within the barrier. That’s his payment; he has to be within the barrier.”

 

“You wouldn’t know how to make the wings go away, would you?” Minho  asked carefully seeing as he figured his homeroom teacher was supposed to know this stuff. 

 

The red haired vampire looked away from his phone and smirked. “How do you think? I can write you and Taeminnie a bathroom pass.”

 

Minho  shook his head declining.

  

“Oh, well, it’s naptime anyway,” Heechul said pointing to the desk next to Minho.

 

The demon turned and smiled seeing Taemin asleep on his desk. One of the cat boy’s ears twitched every few seconds in his sleep and he had a small smile on his face. Minho just stared happily at the boy, a sense of peace flowing over him.

 

“He’s cute, yes?”

 

“Yeah,” Minho  agreed eyes softly looking at Taemin.

 

“Hey, really, take care of him. If you make him cry I’ll have to set my Hannie on you.”

 

Minho  felt a shiver run up his back. He figured he’d be getting threatened quite a lot today.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  took a seat at their lunch table exhausted. He had gotten threatened by Eunhyuk during music class. The dorm head had said he’d shove strawberry flavored lube down his throat then push him into the school pool on a full moon with Donghae. Minho  didn’t even want to think about what the other dorm head would look like transformed into both his mermaid and wolf form at the same time. Then they had been doing an experiment in science class. He had tried to be careful of all the glass vials, but his wings ended up knocking down a stack and cracking the singing turtle’s tank. He’d been sent out of the room by an upset Ryeowook holding an extremely angry and crying Yesung. He wanted to forget the look of an angry siren, it wasn’t pretty.

 

“Seems like you’ve had a good day,” Key said as Minho  took his seat at their lunch table.

 

The demon glared and started to slowly eat the small bowl of food he had ordered.

 

“Hyung~ leave him alone, Yesung hyung almost started to sing a pain song because Minho  accidentally broke his turtle’s tank,” Taemin explained patting his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Hey guys.”

 

Everyone turned to see the student council president taking a seat at their table.

 

“Onew hyung, are you eating with us?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yep,” said the wizard picking up a peace of chicken and biting into it. “Oh, is it true that Minhoah is an incubus?”

 

“Demon,” Minho  corrected.

 

“You two are together, right,” he said taking another bite of chicken and looking at Taemin.

 

The cat boy nodded blushing.

 

Onew smiled happily and finished off his chicken and picked up a chicken wing before pinning serious eyes on Minho. “Make him cry and I’ll gnaw your wings off,” he threatened and sunk his teeth into the chicken wing.

 

Minho  visibly cringed scared at the serious look the clumsy boy had on.

 

“Mmm ‘kay?” Onew asked smiling again.

 

Minho  nodded and started to down a water bottle.

 

“Oh, hey, Key, I’m suppose to tell you something,” Onew said turning his attention to the vampire that was glaring at Jonghyun as the werewolf took his time eating his hamburger.

 

“What?” he asked rudely.

 

“Your parents are coming Friday to see you.”

 

“Mom and Dad are coming,” Taemin said excitedly.

 

“What! Why are they coming?” Key asked. Minho  curiously watched the vampire’s face go from annoyed and prissy to nervous and angry.

 

“You should know, Kim Kibum. It doesn’t take long for the news that you’ve been sucking face with a werewolf to get out. You know how they are; they don’t like you messing around.”

 

“Shit, it’s none of their business,” Key said crossing his arms.

 

“Hey, we’re not messing around. He’s going to be my mate once he stops being so stubborn,” announced the werewolf.

 

“Whatever,” Onew said and went back to eating his chicken.

 

“Hyung, I want you to meet my parents,” said Taemin cutely.

 

“They don’t know about you two yet,” said the wizard.

 

“I’m not sure if they’d like me.” Minho  was nervous to meet them seeing as their threat would probably be the worst one so far.

 

“Nonsense, hyung.” Taemin crawled into his lap and kissed his cheek happily.

 

“Are you done yet?” Key asked, his usual impatient tone laced with unplaced anger.

 

“Yeah, yeah, but you have to kiss me first before feeding,” stated Jonghyun.

 

“Whatever, I’m hungry,” Key said and crawled into the werewolf’s lap kissing him deeply, wet sloppy noises coming from them along with drawn out moans.

 

“Are they always like this?” Onew asked.

 

Minho  and Taemin nodded there heads. After a few minutes holding Taemin who kept nuzzling against him, and watching the vampire and werewolf make out, Minho  heard a gurgling from his stomach. Shit!

 

“T-Taemin, move, I need to go to the bathroom,” he said.

 

Confused, the cat boy climbed back into his own seat and Minho  walked briskly to the bathroom just outside the cafeteria. He was about to open the door when he heard moaning from inside.

 

“Oh, yes, Hannie, right there, harder…mmmnh.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened hearing the voice of his home room teacher and he quickly moved away as disturbing images flowed through his head of that pretty face thrown back in ecstasy as the head school chef he had yet to meet fulfilled the other’s needs.

 

His stomach was gurgling loudly now, and Minho knew it would be bad to go back into the cafeteria with Taemin. He was afraid he might end up attacking the boy right there on the cafeteria table with everyone watching. His stomach just grew louder with that thought. Hurriedly, Minho  made his way to Yunho’s office in hope that the headmaster could help him however he did last time.

 

After a few minutes of trying to remember where the headmaster’s office was, with a stomach that was threatening to rip open from hunger, he made it to the door. Without knocking, he headed straight inside.

 

“Hyung~ I’ve got a problem,” he called only to stop in his tracks.

 

Even pregnant, the sight of the secretary’s body arched back in ecstasy as he came laid across his desk, creamy legs wrapped around the headmaster’s abdomen was beautiful. Minho  could feel himself drooling. “You know what, screw this,” he said once he could break his eyes away and shut them rushing into Yunho’s office.

 

“M-Minho,” the headmaster squeaked out and quickly pulled out after a couple more thrusts throwing apologies back to his mate as he followed his cousin into his office.

 

Minho  was leaning against Yunho’s desk taking deep breaths and holding his stomach.

 

“H-how’s your day been?” the headmaster asked embarrassedly.

 

Minho glared. “It’s hard.”

 

“You or life?” Yunho asked digging something out of a mini fridge behind his desk and tossing a small vial with a thick liquid inside to Minho.

 

He opened the vial and drowned the liquid. It was bitter and cold. “Both.”


	11. Parents Are the Scariest

**Chapter 11: Parents Are the Scariest**

 

Taemin’s body moved gracefully to the fast beat of the music playing out of the stereo. His chest popped, his hair flipped, he jumped, all on the exact right beat. Even his tail, which Minho  thought would have gotten in the way somehow found a place in the dance coming close to the cat boy’s body as his arms moved around then swishing about and popping even when it got free room. Minho  could watch the boy dance forever, which he was sure Taemin would happily do if he could.

 

“Hey, you sure it’s safe to be watching him?”

 

Minho  jumped slightly being pulled out of his trance to see Eunhyuk bending beside him. “Yeah, he’s just dancing.”

 

The monkey man raised an eyebrow. “If you say so.”

 

Minho  turned his attention back to his boyfriend only for him land on his knees in front of him, one hand on his belt, the other in the air and he moved his legs in and out basically humping the floor. The demon swallowed hard feeling his body begin to tingle, and immediately stood up.

 

“Told you,” Eunhyuk said and started out of the dance room. “Let’s go rap.”

 

With a defeated sigh Minho started to follow.

 

“M-Minho, hyung, where are you going?” Taemin asked suddenly coming to a stop in his dancing.

 

The demon’s wings ruffled and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Hyung wanted to rap.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Taemin pounced over, laid hands on Minho’s chest, and kissed his check. ‘See you.”

 

Minho  smiled and ruffled the cat boy’s hair before heading after Eunhyuk.

 

It had been like this all week. Everyday started with Taemin’s bright smile followed by awkwardly getting dressed with his wings then teasing from Heechul, all the time he just wanted to hold and cuddle with Taemin to make all the weirdness go away. Then there were the vampire and werewolf whose makeout sessions seemed to be getting hotter and hotter and Minho  could barely be there more than a few minutes before heading to Yunho’s office. It was becoming harder and harder for Minho  to keep from attacking Taemin once back in their dorm room.   

 

With one arm slung around Taemin’s shoulder, Minho  headed to the cafeteria. The cat boy was smiling happily, one hand holding the one around his shoulder as he chatted about the weird things Yesung had gone on about in their science class. When they got to the door of the cafeteria, Minho stopped seeing Jonghyun and Key already going at it.

 

“Hey, Taemin, come with me for a second,” Minho said leading him to the bathroom next to the cafeteria.

 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Taemin asked once the demon had closed and locked the door behind them.

 

“Nothing, I just wanted some time alone with you. I’ll have to go to the headmaster’s office after I see those two going at it,” Minho said slowly backing Taemin up into the wall.

 

Taemin frowned and lifted a hand up to Minho’s cheek not noticing he was almost against the wall. “I’m sorry hyung. It’s unfair you have to go through this.”

 

Minho  brought his hand up to the back of Taemin’s head and smiled down at the adorable boy. “It’s alright, I’ll get over it. However, I don’t think I’ll ever get over you. I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

Taemin giggled and nodded. Still smiling, Minho  pressed the boy against the wall and caught his mouth immediately slipping his tongue into the still giggling boy’s mouth. After a few seconds, Minho  moved away.

 

“Taemin ~, I can’t kiss you if you keep giggling,” Minho  said running his hand to the boy’s neck and rubbing his thumb against the soft flesh there.

 

“Sorry,” Taemin apologized blushing, “I’m a little nervous.”

 

“Why?” Minho asked. “We’ve kissed before.”

 

“You just look like you really want to kiss me,” Taemin answered innocently, pretty brown eyes looking into Minho’s.

 

Minho  looked back being absorbed by those sparkling orbs. He could feel his heart beating faster and heat rush through him. “I do really want to kiss you.”

 

Taemin nodded slowly and brought his arms around Minho’s neck. Soon their lips were back on each other. Minho  twirled his tongue inside Taemin’s mouth, getting the other to join in the battle. The taste of the younger’s mouth was sweet and addicting, Minho  had a hard time breaking away to let them breath moving away only a few centimeters. There was a clear sheen on Taemin’s opened soft pink lips, the same color as his flushed cheeks, eyes half closed and looking at Minho with anticipation.

 

Minho  only fought with himself a few seconds before leaning in for another kiss then started trailing them down Taemin’s jaw line and neck making the boy gasp in surprise before moaning as Minho  sucked lightly at a sensitive spot on his neck, hands running up to entwine into the other’s dark brunette hair. Minho’s hand made a light trail from its previous place on Taemin’s cheek down his chest until it reached the hem of the cat boy’s blazer shirt and vest where it snaked up. Taemin gasped again, arching into the touch as Minho  massaged the area of naked skin bringing his kisses back to Taemin’s mouth.

 

Minho took a couple steps back when they broke for air again. He swallowed, his wings ruffling indicating he was holding himself back.

 

“You okay, hyung?” Taemin asked still seeming a bit flushed but otherwise his happy cute self.

 

Minho  swallowed again before nodding. “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

Taemin took his hand and unlocked the bathroom so they could head to the cafeteria. Minho  just watched his boyfriend as the other hummed lightly to himself as they made their way to their usual table.

 

“Mom. Dad.”

 

Minho  suddenly paused and looked to where two people were standing behind a glaring vampire and nervous werewolf. The man was of average height with a snooty yet pleasant look about him that Minho  felt was familiar. The lady beside him was shorter and pretty with long thin eyes.

 

“Those are your parents?” Minho asked wings ruffling nervously and tried to fold around him to hide him away on instinct.

 

“Let’s go meet them,” Taemin said happily and began dragging the reluctant demon behind him.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Honestly, Key had forgotten what day it was. The feel of Jonghyun’s tongue invading his mouth, the taste of his spit mixed with the remnants of the werewolf’s blood still in his mouth, how he ran his hands in just the right places; it all drove Key into a blank frenzy of pleasure. Key really couldn’t understand how he could be so addicted to the Jonghyun when he didn’t even like him that much. Well, that was a lie, he did like the other, but it was fun to make him think he didn’t. He was so into feeling more of his boyfriend that he ignored Onew’s warning chants of ‘Key, Key, hey, Key’ until he heard a familiar cough.

 

Immediately, Key pushed himself off from Jonghyun’s lap and back into his own seat starring at the two adults behind him with an opened mouth in the shape of an ‘o’.

 

“Shut that mouth of yours, boy, didn’t Onew ah tell you we were coming today?” said the man looking at his son with divaish disgust, nose wrinkled and mouth curled up on one side.

 

Key nodded, anger suddenly building up inside of him. “I forgot.”

 

“I suppose because you were too busy sucking face?” his father asked and Key blushed. “Is this boy here the one I heard that you’ve been messing around with?”

 

Jonghyun suddenly stood up and held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Kim Jong—”

 

The man snapped his fingers. “Boy, did I say you could talk yet? Now, Kibum, tell me what made you think—”

 

“Mom! Dad!” Taemin suddenly yelled interrupting the man and running into his arms.

 

Immediately, Key’s father’s face changed from serious to bright as he hugged his son. “Taeminnie! You’ve gotten taller, how are you?”

 

“I’m good dad. Hi mom,” he said and went to the woman kissing her cheek.

 

“Hello dear,” she said, voice pleasant.

 

“Oh, oh, I want to introduce you to Minho,” Taemin said pulling the demon into attention.

 

Key watched amused as his brother’s boyfriend bowed nervously, wings clumsily ruffling about.

 

“Oh, a demon,” the man said startled. “Are you friends?”

 

Key saw Taemin was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation wanting to tell them what Minho  really was to him, but Key stepped in. It wasn’t that he wanted to save the brother stealer from his parent’s wrath, but rather his parents didn’t need to know when they were only there to deal with him, not to nag on his little brother, Key was doing plenty of that as it was.

 

“He’s his roommate,” Key answered and shot Minho  a glare telling him to be thankful he had just saved his butt. The demon nodded his thanks.

 

“Oh well then, I’m Jo Kwon and this is my mate Ga In, please take care of our Minnie,” the man said and bowed and Minho  bowed again before turning to Taemin and placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“”I’ve got to go see the headmaster now,” he said before excusing himself.

 

Key watched the demon leave suspiciously then looked to his little brother that was blushing. His eyes widened when he saw his neck where a bright red mark was. He fumed silently in his seat. Right now he couldn’t deal with the younger boy, but he would certainly get on him later. Right now he had to deal with his parents.

 

“Onew hyung,” Key said turning to the wizard that was ignoring everyone and eating a chicken sandwich happily. He looked up hearing his names. “Can you take Taemin to a different table?”

 

“Why?” Taemin whined. “I want to talk to Mom and Dad, too.”

 

“We’ll talk to you after, sweetie, okay,” said their mom and patted her son on the head.

 

Taemin pouted but agreed and walked off to a farther table with his cousin.

 

“Now then, as I was saying before,” restarted Jo Kwon, “what made you think it was okay for you to be messing around at school, Kibum. You’re eighteen and you’ll be graduating soon. We’ve already said you need to think seriously before taking up any relationship. It’s also not very refine to find my own son almost having sex in the middle of the cafeteria. If you’ve been doing this in public, I don’t even want to imagine what you’ve been doing behind your own doors. You’re the heir of our line; you should be saving yourself better than this.”

 

Key sat there holding in his rage. He knew all of this already, he hated that he was getting lectured as if this wasn’t his first offense. He had never even had a boyfriend before or anyone he liked. He had always tried his best and usually had a good relationship with his parents. But, like him, even the smallest thing that didn’t go his way, his father would start the diva charades.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jonghyun said putting a hand on Key’s shoulder. “What are you yelling at him for? Just messing around? We’re not just messing around.”

 

Jo Kwon gave Jonghyun a ‘what-are-you’ look, hands on his hips. “Boy, did I say it was time for you to talk?”

 

“No, sir, but I’m part of this too. It seems you’re misunderstanding something here. I love Key.”

 

Key blushed hearing those words. They sent shivers up his spine, but he couldn’t understand how the werewolf could say them so early. It had only been a week.

 

Jo Kwon rolled his eyes. “Oh sure, then what to you plan on doing with my son, huh? You’ve got no intent on doing right by him break it off.”

 

“Hey, my intent from the very beginning was to do right by him. I told him when we met I wanted him to be my mate.”

 

“You want to be his mate?” the elder vampire said and laughed. “You think I’ll just let anyone have my son?”

 

Jonghyun scratched his head and looked down in frustration. “Aish, why does it always come down to this? I really don’t think your family line matters, but fine, if it makes you happy and agree I’ll tell you like I had been trying from the beginning. My name’s Kim Jonghyun and I come straight from the main line of werewolves from the male side.”

 

“Main line werewolf?” Jo Kwon said and looked between his mate who was just smiling happily but a bit annoyed and his son who was blushing with a glare.  

 

“And you want to be my son’s mate?”

 

“Yes, I am in love with him and I want to be mates,” Jonghyun said exasperated.

 

Suddenly, Key’s father glomped him. “You should’ve said so sooner, son.”

 

Then, the man turned to his son. “Now, Key, hurry up and say yes to this fine gentleman so I can stop worrying about you getting your fine butt raped, got it,” he said and slapped his own behind for emphasis.

 

Key headesked on the cafeteria table and waved his father away. “I’ll think about it, okay.” He couldn’t believe his parents hand given in that easily. Well, he’d given in pretty easily to the darn dog’s charm as well, but at least he had made him wait a day.

 

“Oh, sweetie, don’t be stubborn, you seemed to be getting along just fine with your boyfriend when we got here,” his mother said and for once Key wished he was Minho  so he could cover himself with huge wings and hide from the embarrassment.

 

“It is okay, Mr. and Mrs. Kim; I don’t want to rush him. I want him to fall for me, too,” said Jonghyun who sat back down and pulled Key into his chest from the back. Key couldn’t help but relax against his boyfriend on instinct feeling awkward when his father smirked at him.  

 

“Well, we’ll go talk with Taemin now. Later, we’ll take you guys out for dessert,” said his mother urging her mate away.

 

Key just waved his reluctant father and pushing mother off before sighing.

 

“Yeobo,” Jonghyun whispered softly against his ear.

 

“Hmm?”

 

 “You’re cute when you’re mad,” teased the werewolf making Key pout.

 

“Your parents aren’t so bad. Maybe a bit scary,” admitted Jonghyun with a low chuckle that rumbled through his chest and against Key’s back.

 

“They would have ripped you apart if you hadn’t said that.”

 

“What, that I wanted to mate with you or that I loved you?”

 

Key looked to the side and blushed.

 

“Hey, Key, I love you,” he said softly and kissed Key’s neck making butterflies flutter in the vampire’s stomach.

 

“You don’t have to say that.”

 

“Yes I do. Look, I don’t want you agreeing to mate with me just because your parents agreed or because of my family line. I only want you to say yes when you’re in love with me, too.”

 

“I thought you were confident I’d fall in love with you anyways.”

 

The werewolf grinned and winked at Key. “I am, but I can wait if it’s for you.”

 

What Jonghyun probably didn’t know was that he wouldn’t have to wait long.  Key just smacked the werewolf’s forehead before resuming their previous make out session, his heart feeling as if it was flying.

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  stared blankly at the ceiling. He had gone to Yunho’s office to get a vial during lunch only to be told that that was the last one. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself, and the headmaster wasn’t any help saying what was meant to be was meant to be, encouraging him to do exactly what he had been trying not to.

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Minho  turned his head to and couldn’t help the bright smile that crossed his face. Taemin quietly walked in, a cute happy smile on his face.

 

“Hey, how was dessert with your family?” the demon asked.

 

“Good they left though,” Taemin answered pouting as he removed his blazer before jumping onto the bed with Minho. He cuddled close to the other and sighed.

 

Minho  was about to put his arms around his boyfriend before he felt that familiar threat rising in his stomach and started to scoot away.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Sorry Taemin, but you shouldn’t get too close.”

 

“Why~?” Taemin asked pouting.

 

“Yunho hyung ran out of vials.”

 

“Well, what was in the vials, maybe I can get Onew to make some more of it if it’s a potion?”

 

“It’s not a potion.”

 

 The cat boy looked at him innocently. “What is it?”

 

“You don’t want to know, Taemin.”

 

“Oh.” Taemin looked around, tail twitching nervously. “Minho  hyung?”

 

“Yeah?” Minho  asked now sitting on the other end of the bed.     

 

“Y-you know, I’m okay with it.”

 

“Okay with what?”

 

Taemin started to fiddle with the hem of his vest. “I told you that I didn’t mind…if you mean it. I like you a lot, hyung. I-it’s okay if we go a little farther, I don’t want to see you hurt.”

 

Minho’s eyes were wide as he listened to the boy. “I-I don’t want take advantage of you. I don’t want this to be a thing we do just because I have to.”

 

That head of rust colored curls shook as Taemin protested. “No, you’re not taking advantage of me it is okay as long as it is just that, and its not just to feed you, Minho, I-I’ll feel good, too, so we’re even.”

 

Minho  swallowed. “Are you sure Taemin ah?”

 

Taemin smiled brightly and scooted closer to Minho  until he could climb into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “It’s okay hyung because I like you a lot.”

 

Minho  bit his lip trying to think of a reason to not attack the very willing boy in his lap, but before he could think of one, Taemin pressed his lips to his. Any thoughts of not doing this flew right out of Minho’s head then and he kissed back.

 

Soon, Taemin was making small mewling noises as Minho sucked and licked his neck, both of their ties loosened and Minho’s hands were working on lifting Taemin’s vest. He broke away from Taemin’s addicting sweet skin to lift the powder blue material off and over his head. As soon as it was gone their lips connected and Minho  could feel Taemin’s hands working on the buttons of his blazer, lifting it over Minho’s shoulders. With a hard ruffle of his wings the blazer was on the floor and Minho  groaned as the cat boy’s hands roamed his now bare chest.

 

Minho  slowly pushed Taemin down on his bed trailing his kisses back down to his throat as his hands began unbuttoning his shirt. The demon kissed every new inch of skin that was revealed as his hands went further down. He pulled the shirt apart once it was undone and marveled at the creamy tan skin that was revealed. The cat boy’s stomach showed signs of light muscles developing, and his nubs were a dusty rose color already pointing up for him from all their excitement thus far.

 

“Minho hyung, Minho—ah!” Taemin moaned as the demon took one of those nubs in his mouth. He sucked on it lightly at first, lapping at it every few sucks before taking it between his teeth and twisting lightly.

 

“Nngh! Hyung~” Taemin mewled cutely and Minho  moved away.

 

He pushed himself up so he could see Taemin’s face. The cat boy’s cheeks were flushed pink, eyes glazed over with pleasure and lust, his mouth opened and closed slightly as he took quick hot breaths and his usual bed hair reminded Minho  more of sex hair.  

 

Minho  placed his hand on Taemin’s stomach and ran it down slipping his hand under his school shorts and boxers, fingertips barely grazing the sensitive skin underneath. He watched as Taemin hitched at the slight contact before taking his hand out and quickly undoing the pants. He was just about to pull down Taemin’s boxers as well when Taemin stopped him.

 

“L-let me do you, too, hyung,” said the cat boy and Minho  could see the nervousness in his eyes.

 

“No Taemin, I’m alright.”

 

 “Please, it’s only fair,” argued Taemin pouting cutely.

 

Minho  couldn’t really bring himself to say no to that face, partially because it was turning him on even more, and nodded. “We’ll do it together.”

 

“How?” Taemin asked innocently.

 

“Take your pants off.”

 

Minho  lay down on the bed situating his wings s comfortably as he could. He undid his own pants  to save Taemin the trouble and beckoned him over. Taemin straddled his boyfriend’s lap wondering what he was supposed to be doing.

 

“Turn around on your ands and knees,” Minho  instructed. When the boy complied, Minho  placed his hands on the boy’s hips to guide him back so that the obvious bulge in his boxers was in front of Minho’s face. “Now, just copy me.”

 

Minho pulled down Taemin’s boxers in one quick motion. He stared at the throbbing reddish-pink organ in front of him fully erect and weeping prettily for him. He waited for Taemin to do the same just looking for now. He could feel his boxers being hesitantly pulled down until he felt himself spring free.

 

Taemin gasped. “I-it’s…”

 

Minho  chuckled feeling embarrassed. “You don’t have to say it, Taemin. Do what you want, if it’s you, it’ll feel good.”

 

“O-okay,” Taemin responded and a shiver ran through Minho’s body when he poked it.

 

Minho wrapped a hand around Taemin’s organ and stroked it slowly wanting to let the other do as he pleased first.

 

“C-can I lick it, mmnh?”

 

“Whatever you want, Taemin.”

 

 The demon groaned when he felt Taemin’s wet tongue slide up his terribly hard shaft before lightly sucking the top. Seeming to have gained confidence, the boy began to cover Minho’s erection with his mouth, not quite getting all of it, but Minho  could care less as he was already in heaven. He made a mental note that next time the boy offered he wanted to be able to see his face. He had to fight himself to keep from thrusting up when Taemin began moving his mouth up and down.

 

Once he felt himself pretty close, Minho  used his free hand to push down on Taemin’s back side to urge him down, not helping but to caress those perfect flushed globes as he did so. When he was close enough to his mouth, Minho  removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. The feel of Taemin suddenly moaning around him, small fangs scraping against his sensitive flesh almost sent him overboard and Minho  had to concentrate hard on pleasuring the other, running his tongue around the pulsing flesh and he moved his head and down from under him. Suddenly, Minho  removed his mouth Taemin started a series of humming and mewling around him.

 

“T-Taemin,” Minho  moaned out trying to warn the cat boy. “Taemin…ngh!”

 

Taemin moved his head away just before Minho  came. Immediately, Minho sat up and moved Taemin so he was against the wall.

 

“Sorry,” Minho said seeing his cum covering Taemin’s face and some on his chest. He had to try hard not to get incredibly hard off the site again. He leaned in and licked up the boy’s chest then face of his mess.

 

“Ew, hyung,” Taemin said breathlessly and giggled. “That’s yours.”

 

“It doesn’t taste like anything,” Minho  said realizing what he had been doing before. He then trailed kisses down Taemin’s chest until he came to his still hard organ and took it in his mouth again.

 

“M-Minho…ah ngh,” he mewled as the demon began to move his head faster.

 

“M-minho…I’m…Minho, ngh, MINHO!” Taemin screamed as he finally came, the sweet bitter liquid spilling into Minho’s mouth.

 

Minho’s demon side took over and he quickly took it all down, sucking a few more times to milk the other of any leftovers. He removed his lips and moved them to Taemin’s, kissing him quickly before pulling him into his arms and lying down.

 

“Did I do okay?” Taemin asked once he had come down from his high.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Minho  assured and kissed the top of his head.

 

Taemin smiled and snuggled closer. “You did good, too, hyung.”

 

Minho felt a bit embarrassed, but ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately. “Hey, do they let the students leave the campus?”

 

“There’s a small town close by that we can visit on the weekends. Why?”

 

“After tutoring tomorrow, let’s go on a date.”


	12. A Date With Chicken

**Chapter 12: A Date with Chicken**

 

 

“Shush baby, you can’t cry here,” said a sweet sad voice. Minho  looked around recognizing the black marble of his nightmare world. A hooded woman held him close to her chest shaking him lightly to calm him. Minho  hadn’t noticed he was crying.

 

“Where is she?” someone yelled. Minho  could see the shadows of men playing across the walls around them.

 

“She disappeared, we can’t find her,” said another voice.

 

“Shit, that slut, I can’t believe she would do something like this,” said the first voice coming into view and Minho  recognized him as the same man from his first dream. “How could she think she could hide a child here? Hurry and get going, bring her to me when you find her and make sure father doesn’t hear a word of about this.”

 

“Yes sire,” the other voice said and started away. When they were gone, the man sighed and stared at his hands. They were shaking.

 

Suddenly, the young man laughed nervously, a beautiful killer smile crossing his lips. Then, he screamed. It was loud and agonizing and caused a deep sad pain in Minho’s chest. There was a high pitched cry and it took Minho  a while to realize it was him making the noise.

 

“Shush, shush,” the woman chanted rocking him. Soon, men surrounded them and he was ripped away from her arms.

 

The woman’s hood fell away revealing their flaming red hair. She looked around her then frantically at Minho, stormy ocean eyes sad before she smiled lightly and burst into flames.

 

Minho  suddenly shot up in bed breathing heavily. He looked around expecting to see those men, but sighed in relief upon only seeing the white walls of his dorm. He looked down beside him and smiled seeing his boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside him. 

 

The young demon reached a hand out and stroked Taemin’s rust colored curls smiling. The boy made a small purring noise and cuddled closer to Minho’s side. Minho  chuckled slightly and laid back down pulling Taemin to his chest. He would make tomorrow special for this adorable boy.

 

**2min**

 

 

For the first time since arriving at this school, Minho  was up before Taemin. He watched the cat boy sleep before trying to arouse him only getting a mumbled ‘five more minutes, Umma.’ Guessing the activities from the night before had tired him out, Minho  kissed Taemin’s cheek and scrawled a quick note to meet him at the lobby an hour before lunch on his morning banana milk.

 

Minho  quickly got dressed – without Taemin’s help for once – in a button up shirt and skinny jeans before heading to Yunho’s office. The young demon had quickly learned that pregnant fae were even hornier than demon’s and demons easily gave into their mate’s urges. He knocked four times before entering the main room. Not seeing the pretty pregnant male, Minho  made a face and cautiously knocked on the main office door.

 

“Come in,” called the smooth voice of the headmaster.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Oh, Minho, oh sorry, but I couldn’t find any more,” Yunho said scribbling on stacks of paper and not looking up.      

 

 “Oh, no hyung, I don’t need any. Where’s Jaejoong Hyung?”

 

 “The baby’s due soon, so he’s resting in our room,” the headmaster said with a small smile before snapping his head up with wide eyes. He looked Minho up and down before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Where are your wings?”  

 

“I didn’t attack him,” Minho  defended quickly and blushed. “Anyways, I have to ask you something.”

 

The headmaster smiled at his younger cousin and leaned back in his chair. “What is it?”

 

“Could Taemin and I go to town?”

 

“To town? May I ask why?

 

“I want to take him on a date. We’ve been together for a week, I thought it’d be nice for him.”

 

Yunho nodded his head. “Alright, but I’ll have to send someone with you as a precaution. My curse only covers the school and the forest until the town, plus or minus a few meters depending on where I am on campus.”

 

Minho  frowned a bit, but nodded. “I understand, hyung.”

 

“I’ll send Onew ah with you guys, he’ll be happy to be able to eat some of the town’s chicken again, I’ll inform him.”

 

“Alright,” Minho  agreed. He was a little upset that they wouldn’t be totally alone.

 

“Was there something else?”

 

“I wanted to make something for him.”

 

“A picnic? Can you cook?”

 

“Not amazingly,” Minho  admitted. He could cook very simple Korean dishes, having to learn as he had been left home alone often otherwise it was take out or ramyun.

 

The headmaster stood up and patted Minho’s shoulder. “Since it’s tutoring session right now, how about I let you have a food tutoring session with the chef and we’ll call that your study time.”

 

Minho  smiled and bowed to the headmaster. “Thank you.”

 

“Okay, hurry and head down to the cafeteria. Oh, make sure to announce you’re coming in before going into the kitchen. Heechul’s usually there.”

 

Shivers ran up Minho’s back at the thought of catching his home room teacher in the act again, this time with more than just the noise.

 

“Okay, go, I need to go check up on my Boojae and Karam.”

 

With another bow, Minho  quickly left the headmaster’s office. He made his way with excited long strides to the kitchens. He knocked on the flopping door once there. “Hangeng hyung.”

 

“Yes?” A Chinese man with dirty blonde hair came out looking slightly ruffled, his apron on a skewed.

 

 Minho  stared down the foreign man trying very hard not to think about the reasons for his appearance. “I’m to have a cooking session with you for tutoring.”

 

“Oh, um, what did you want to cook?” the man asked some of the words a little slow as he thought for them probably finding it hard to remember his second language after whatever Heechul had been doing to him.

 

“Uh, what do shifters eat?” Minho  asked following the man inside the kitchens.

 

‘This wouldn’t happen to be for a certain vampire cat shifter, would it?” said the teasing voice and Minho  saw Heechul sitting on the counter running a hand through his reddish hair.

 

Minho  looked away, cheeks flushing. “Yeah.”

 

“In that case, wouldn’t you be the best meal? I believe Key usually takes him to feed on Saturdays. Since he feeds you, you should feed him.”

 

“I guess,” Minho responded before realizing what his teacher had meant.

 

Heechul laughed and went to wrap his arms around the chef’s neck. "Didn’t think I would notice if your wings were gone. Naughty, naughty student.”

 

Minho  was speechless. He hadn’t really thought much about his wings being gone. It was a relief to be able to walk around without being marveled at. However, everyone (Yunho and Heechul) so far seemed to know exactly why they were gone. Now, he was worried about Key finding out which he inevitably would.

 

“If you’re talking about Taemin ah, other than yourself, how about banana milk and we’ll make a cake,” offered Hangeng.

 

Minho  nodded. “I’ve never baked before.”

 

Hangeng moved around the kitchen gracefully with Heechul still clinging to him, teasing the chef flirtatiously ever so often. “Go preheat that oven.”

 

Minho  went over to the oven and looked for the knobs, but found none. “There aren’t’ any knobs.”

 

The chef came over, Heechul having slinked away to eat some sort of rice set on another counter. He bent down and opened the oven door. Hangeng swallowed, a long forked tongue sticking out and back in, then opened his mouth.

 

Minho  jumped back when he saw fire shoot out and light the oven.

 

“Forgot it isn’t working,” the chef said standing back up. He pointed to the cupboard above Heechul’s head. “Get a large bowl from there.”

 

The demon obeyed feeling slightly frightened. Heechul smirked at him and made a fire motion with his hand before whispering to Minho. “I control that.”  

 

**2min**

 

Nervously, Minho  made his way to the lobby. He felt silly carrying a picnic basket around the halls and a bit silly about going on a first date with the boy he had already gone pass second base with. He peeked around the arches that separated the hallway and lobby, scanning the ‘studying’ students scattered inside. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing the cute adorable cat boy impatiently reading their language book. Minho  scanned the area around Taemin and his heart literally stopped. Key and Jonghyun sat close by making out. Taking a big breath, Minho started toward his boyfriend.

 

Taemin’s fuzzy ears twitched upon hearing familiar footsteps. He turned to Minho  with a large beautiful smile, eyes arched into crescent moons.

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said happily and jumped up from his seat rushing over to his boyfriend.

 

Minho held the picnic basket up in the air out of harm’s reach with one hand and hugged Taemin with the other. The cat boy got on his tip toes and kissed Minho’s cheek before poking the basket.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s a picnic for our date,” Minho answered and ruffled Taemin’s hair.

 

The boy’s eyes widened. “We’re really going on one?”

 

Minho  nodded and was hugged again.

 

“What’s this about a date?” Key asked now standing up with hand on his hips.

 

Taemin smiled happily at his brother and leaned into Minho. “We’re going to town for a date hyung.”

 

“Umma does not approve of this,” Key began nagging before narrowing his eyes. “Okay, you have exactly five seconds to tell me how you got your wings to disappear.”

 

Minho  felt his heart rate increase as he racked his brain for a reply. “I-I had enough. I went to Yunho hyung’s office.”

 

“You had enough and went to the head master’s office?” Key repeated. “You mean that stuff you’ve been taking finally kicked in?”   

 

Minho  immediately noded his head. He hadn’t lied – Taemin’s had been enough and he had gone to Yunho’s that morning – Key just took his rambled blubbered answer wrong.

 

“So, you guys ready?” a soft manly voice asked and Minho turned around to see Onew in casual clothes.

 

Minho  nodded before turning to Key. “Onew’s our chaperone, so it’s okay right?” 

 

Key pouted, arms crossed, but nodded. ‘Fine, but you better feed him. He said…he said he likes your blood best.”

 

Minho  wanted to laugh at the disgusted look on Key’s face. However, he only chuckled as Taemin yelled at his brother.

 

With hands entwined, Minho  and Taemin followed Onew off school grounds and through the woods. When they made their way to the edge of the town, Onew turned to them.

 

“So, I’ve got a date with some home cooked juicy chicken, so I’m going to put a protective spell on you two and I’ll give you guys some alone time. I’ll come get you when it’s time to go back.” Onew took out his wand and waved it then left.

 

Minho turned to Taemin. "So, should we go eat first?” Minho  asked holding the picnic basket up.

 

Taemin nodded blushing slightly. Minho led Taemin into the woods a little until they came to a clearing.

 

“This is the place I found you at, Jonghyun said it wasn’t far from town when he and Key came to pick us up.” Minho  took out a sheet and laid it on the ground before pulling out two bottles of banana milk and a small cake.

 

“Cake!” Taemin squealed and kneeled down beside the cake.

 

Minho  chuckled and handed him a piece. “Uh, the chef helped me make this.”

 

“You made this?” the cat boy asked and took a forkful into his mouth. “It’s good!”

 

“I’m glad,” Minho said pride welling up in his chest and he took a bite himself.

 

They ate quietly for a while, Taemin happily taking turns between devouring the cake and sipping banana milk. Minho  just watched, only able to down one piece, and smiled at his boyfriend.

 

Taemin let out a satisfied sigh and laid his head on Minho’s leg. "Ah, that was good.”

 

“You full?” Minho  asked an amused eyebrow raised.

 

The cat boy pouted and blushed. “No.”

 

Minho stared at Taemin for a moment knowing what the other really needed to eat. Finally deciding, Minho moved his hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

 

“What are you doing?” Taemin asked sitting up, eyes wide.

 

Minho  wiggled out of one of his sleeves. “You need to feed, right.”

 

Taemin blushed, but nodded and climbed into Minho’s lap. “Thank you,” he said and leaned into place a quick kiss to his lips. When he moved away, Minho  suddenly wrapped his arms around Taemin and pulled him back for another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and sucking it lightly until Taemin moaned.

 

Through half lidded eyes, Minho  saw the sudden bloodlust come over Taemin, eyes glossy and cheeks flushed. Slowly, Taemin kissed Minho’s lips again before trailing soft sweet kisses down his jaw and neck to his shoulder. Minho  shivered when he felt Taemin lick a section of his shoulder than groaned in slight pain as small fangs were inserted into his flesh. The demon quickly succumbed to the feel of innocent pleasure that rushed through him in waves with each suck the vampire took.

 

It took a lot of will power for Minho to lift his hand to push at Taemin’s shoulder. After a couple more sucks, Taemin pulled away. He looked at Minho  innocently and wiped the blood from his mouth.

 

“You okay?” Taemin asked.

 

Minho  shook his head of the sleepiness that suddenly came over him. “Yeah, you?”

 

“I’m full of energy,” Taemin said bouncing up and down on Minho’s lap to emphasize.

 

Minho  smiled at his childishness and patted his head. "Then let’s go walk around town.”

 

Taemin nodded and pulled Minho along with him.

 

“Wait, wait, your ears and tail,” Minho  said laughing.

 

 Taemin stopped before suddenly making his ears and tail disappear. “There!”

 

They walked through the town secretly holding hands when they could as not to cause any possible tiffs in such a small town. They walked about looking at the small shops, laughing when they caught a glimpse of Onew devouring plates of chicken dinners in one of them. Eventually, they came to a field where children a little younger than them played. Minho  felt the urge to go out and play with them. It had been a while since he had gotten to play soccer and Minho  missed it. 

 

Suddenly, the black and white ball started for them. Instinctly, Minho  pulled Taemin to him just as the ball flew by.

 

“Yah!” Minho  yelled at the kids on the field.

 

The kids yelled back, “Can you throw us the ball already?”

 

Minholet go of Taemin and went to pick up the ball. “You should say sorry to your hyungs.”

 

“It’s not our fault you decided to stand there. No one got hurt anyways.”

 

“They could have, though,” Minho  argued glaring the kids down.

 

“Just give us the ball.”

 

Minhoturned to a worried Taemin and winked before looking back at the field of kids. “Come and get it then.”

 

The kids on the field looked at each other before going after Minho. The demon made a sigh to Taemin who giggled and nodded, before dropping the ball. Minho kicked it past the coming boys. Taemin was standing behind the boys and caught the ball. Using his graceful dancing skills and cat reflexes, he was able to guide the ball through the groups of boys now crowding him. Minho waited on the other side of the field close to the goal, no goalie. Seeing the demon, Taemin pulled his leg back and shot the ball at Minho. Minho  caught it with his chest, did a few tricks until the kids were close enough to possibly have a chance of stealing the ball from him before he shot the ball into the goal.

 

“Yeah!” he exclaimed and blew a kiss with two fingers at no one before getting an arm full of cat boy.

 

“Hyung, hyung, that was cool!” the kids suddenly exclaimed. “Hey, would you play with us?” 

 

Minho  wrapped an arm around Taemin’s shoulders. “If you apologize to this one.”

 

The kids turned to Taemin and bowed. “Sorry Noona.”

 

Taemin had been smiling brightly before suddenly frowning. “I’m not – mhpf!”

 

Minho  quickly cut Taemin off by pulling him into a kiss and chuckling. The boy was wearing a unisex blouse and pink skinny jeans, plus he was pretty, so Minho could understand the gender confusion. “How about we show them how much better a noona can be at sports than them, right?” 

 

Suddenly, a mischievous smile crossed Taemin’s face. “Yes Oppa~!”

 

Minho  felt a shiver run through his body and ran after Taemin who was already on the field with the kids.

 


	13. The Idiot That Loves the Fool

**Chapter 13: The Idiot That Loves the Fool**

 

 

Key was sulking. Taemin had gotten home yesterday after sunset grinning madly and sweaty, all up on that demon and they had been flirting all night and even at breakfast that morning and lunch. Taemin had even gone so far as to call Minho Oppa with wide fluttering eyes.

 

“Oppa!” Key scoffed and kicked the desk where he’d been working on a history paper that he could have finished during tutoring hours yesterday, but had been too worried about Taemin to concentrate. He couldn’t believe how far into this relationship his brother already had advanced. Sure, his own relationship had gotten pretty far, but Key was in total control, at least that’s what he said to himself. Key kicked the desk again.

 

“Hey, don’t abuse the poor desk, what did it ever do to you?”

 

Key turned around pouting. “Did you see Taemin earlier? He was all over that frog, calling him Oppa. He hasn’t called me Oppa since middle school.”

 

“Where’d he learn to call people Oppa like that?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Key smirked and placed his finger lightly against his plump lips. “Me.”

 

Jonghyun made a face and rushed to Key wrapping his arms around the vampire’s neck. “Yeabo~, only call me Oppa.”

 

“I only called that to my older cousins when I wanted something, but they responded better to Taemin’s cuteness, so I told him to say it,” Key said shrugging Jonghyun off.

 

“Of course they liked Taemin’s cuteness better,” Jonghyun said.

 

Key glared at his boyfriend and halfheartedly threw a pencil at him.

 

The werewolf easily dodged it and got on his knees in front of Key, hands lightly massaging his thighs as he looked up at Key with big puppy dog eyes. “Your cuteness is sexy, so it would be weird if your cousins gave into you too easily.”

 

Key reached a hand out as if he was going to slap Jonghyun, but instead, he cupped and lifted his chin and bent down to kiss him.

 

“You’re darn right I’m sexy,” Key said with a smirk and kicked the half dazed dog away.

 

“Key~” Jonghyun whined and got up, “Let’s go on a date.”

 

Key looked at his boyfriend like he was crazy. “Why?

 

“Well Minho  and Taemin went on one, and you’re sulking, so I thought we should go on one, too. We were dating longer than them, we should go.”

 

“Where are we going, it’s too late to ask Yunho permission to go to town.”

 

“It’s a surprise just come with me.” Jonghyun began pulling on Key’s arm.

 

Key resisted for a bit before letting himself be dragged off. He didn’t really want to work on his essay anyways. Jonghyun dragged him long the corridors until they came to a French door near the girl’s dorm.

 

Why are we going to the girl’s section?” Key asked suspiciously.

 

“We’re not going girl watching, if that’s what you’re thinking. Besides, you’re the only one I want to watch.”

 

“Pabo,” Key said blushing. “Where are we going anyways, then?” 

 

“See for yourself,” Jonghyun said and opened the French doors.

 

Key wiggled passed the werewolf, but stopped upon what he saw. It was a small garden of tropical flowers, a charm cast across them to keep them at perfect temperature that sparkled. However, the true beauty of the small garden was that it was on a balcony high above one of the valleys in the Mountains and you could see the sun perfectly as it slowly began to set.

 

“My cousin told me this was the best place to watch the sunset on campus. This is actually only for the girls, but Amber leant me a code so I could bring you here.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Key said awestruck.

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “I’m glad you think so. Honestly, when I think about it, I don’t know much about you, but then I just smile because it doesn’t matter, I love you and I’ll learn your likes and dislikes as we go along.”

 

Key stole a glance at Jonghyun. The blonde was smiling his usual dorky grin that always made his heart leap. He rolled his eyes. “You’re a sap.”

 

“You like it.”

 

He did, but he wasn’t ready to admit it yet. “Let’s go sit and watch the sun set.”

 

Jonghyun happily pulled Key to a bench and plopped the vampire on his lap. Key relaxed against the other letting the muscles of his chest form patterns against his back.

 

It was quiet as they watched the bright orange ball lower to the horizon, the dusky pink and sky blue sky being taken over by the velvety indigo of twilight. Once the sky was pure night, star twinkling about, Key stood.

 

“Thanks for bringing me out here, but I need to go finish my essay.”

 

Jonghyun smiled and stood up, too. “Alright,” he said and leaned in stealing a sweet quick kiss. ‘I’ve got to go tell Amber she can change the code now. See you in the dorm. Love you!”

 

Key quickly left the garden. His steps were fast, but only a fraction of the speed his heart was going at.

 

 

**2min**

 

He couldn’t work. He felt as if he had a fever and his heart was still beating like crazy. Key sighed in pain and relief as the ice cold shower cascaded down his body. Immediately, he began to scrub in his shampoos and shower gels furiously. He couldn’t stop thinking about that idiot.

 

Jonghyun said he loved him, but he definitely was just saying that to mess around, right. He wasn’t serious, but he he had even told his parents he wanted to be mates, that was practically an engagement. That dog must seriously be a fool.

 

Key got out of the shower and toweled himself off. When he looked in the mirror, he felt like throwing something at the image reflected back at him. His cheeks were pink and there was a dreamy look in his eyes to match the dreamy smile on his lips.

 

“If he’s a fool than I must be the idiot in love with the fool,” Key said to himself and opened the door, only a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Hey.”

 

Key jumped, feline eyes wide in surprise seeing Jonghyun entering the room just then. He suddenly felt naked, which he was, and quickly went over to his enormous dresser.

 

“So!” Jonghyun urged.

 

“So what?” Key asked trying to ignore the blonde’s eyes that were trying to burn his towel off.

 

“How’d you like my gift?”

 

Key had been thinking. He had been thinking a lot lately. Usually he only thought about himself and his son, but then that werewolf had pawed his way into his thoughts. So, Key had been thinking a lot about Jonghyun lately.

 

“I liked it quite a bit,” Key answered before realizing he didn’t need anything from the drawer he was shifting through. “In fact, I loved it.”

 

“Yeah?” Jonghyun asked coming closer to Key.

 

Key took a step closer to him. “You know what else I love?”

 

The werewolf shook his head and took a step closer.

 

Key did the same, a smirk on his face. ‘I love blood, Taemin, shopping, pink, and …” Key was right in front of Jonghyun. He lifted a finger and poked him in the forehead. “…you.”

 

“Ow!” Jonghyun exclaimed rubbing his forehead before his eyes grew wide. “Wait, repeat the last part.”

 

Key sat on his bed. "You heard me.”

 

“You said you love me?”

 

"You said you wanted to know my likes, so I listed what I love most,” Key answered matter-o-fact-ly when in fact his heart was beating crazily.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means I’m saying yes.”

 

Key stared at the struck dumb blonde as he slowly processed the information. Suddenly, a huge grin crossed his face.

 

“Really?”

 

Key nodded boredly not liking to repeat himself.

 

 Jonghyun fist pumped the air. “Yes! Oh, we get to consummate now, right?”

 

Key blushed but nodded.

 

“Okay, so we were in the dorm room when I asked, right?” Jonghyun said. As the tradition went, you had sex for the first time at the place you were asked to be mates.

 

Key smacked the blonde’s head. “How could you forget where you asked me?”

 

Jonghyun grinned sheepishly at Key. ‘I really do only watch you. I didn’t even think about where to ask you just that I needed to make you mine.”

 

This guy truly was a fool, but he was his fool. Sighing, Key patted a spot next to him on the bed. “Come here, you sap.”

 

Jonghyun walked over and plopped down next to Key on the pink bed. “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you doing this for any other reason other than that you love me and want to.”

 

“I’m doing this for many different reasons, Jonghyun,” Key admitted, “but the biggest reason I can’t deny anymore. I am in love with you, Kim Jonghyun, and I want to be your mate.”

 

Jonghyun nodded and started kissing Key like he usually did flowing into their usual make out session. Key eeped suddenly when he was pushed down on the bed and the werewolf kissed down his neck and chest. He moaned loudly when Jonghyun latched onto a nub and sucked it. Once that was pointing furiously, Jonghyun moved his kisses lower, plopping one on his belly button. Key was a wreck of nerves. They had never gone past taking their shirts off, and even that had only been once – almost twice. The vampire immediately grabbed Jonghyun’s hand when it went for his towel.

 

“No, you don’t even have your shirt off,” Key whined.

 

Jonghyun stared at Key for a moment before nodding his head and getting up. He quickly removed his shirt and tried to get on top of Key again, but was stopped.

 

“No, you should be as naked as me.”

 

“Don’t you want to help?”

 

“You didn’t help me,” Key retorted.

 

“You were already naked.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

Jonghyun sighed, but complied and slowly began unbuttoning his pants. Key watched him intently, not helping but to lick his lips.

 

“Those, too,” Key demanded pointing at Jonghyun’s boxers.

 

“Why, I can’t see yours?”

 

“I’m the one getting that stuck in them, I get to see it first.”

 

“Alright,” Jonghyun agreed and dropped his drawers.

 

Key’s eye widened and he turned away. “Get some lube while you’re up.”

 

“I must be a masochist,” the werewolf mumbled to himself as he went to find something to use as lube.

 

He hadn’t been incredibly big, but it was enough for Key to feel as if he would be torn in half just looking at it.

 

“Yeobo~” Jonghyun cooed crawling back on top of Key and restarting the kissing.

 

Key had to hold tight to his pink sheets as the werewolf began to undo his towel.

 

“Nice,” Jonghyun said once Key was unclothed. “You’re harder than me.”

 

“Don’t say tha—wah!” Key yelled when he felt something around his shaft. “What are you – don’t do that!”

 

Jonghyun removed his mouth and looked at Key curiously. “Why not?”

 

“Because it reminds me of what Minho has to do and then I’ll think of my poor baby getting attacked by him – Oh no, what if he’s been attacking my son already – I’ll kill the jerk—Umma’s coming Tae—mmphf!” Key began to ramble before being affectively shut up via tongue to tongue action.

 

Jonghyun pulled away. “Key, baby, I love you, and I think your nagging in amazingly cute, but please don’t talk about other guys while we’re trying to loose our virginities here. Especially not my best friend and your little brother. Admittedly, that’s pretty hot, but I’m getting a bit jealous.”

 

“Hot?!” What are you – mphf!” Key began to protest, but just rolled his eyes as he was shut up again, giving into the kiss.

 

“Besides, if they’re doing something like that, I don’t think Taemin’s complaining. I’ll show you why,” Jonghyun said blowing on Key’s member before taking it into his mouth.

 

Key gave up protesting. He was feeling way too much pleasure to care. Jonghyun’s tongue expertly lapped up and down his member opposite to the up and down movement of his head. He thought he could last a while with this sensation until Jonghyun started humming and rubbing a hand up and down his inner thigh.

 

“J-jong…st-stop…I’m going to, mmnh,” Key tried  to warn, but felt the fluid he had only released before into his own hand on rare occasions flow into Jonghyun’s mouth. Immediately, he sat up and flopped back down relieved to see the blonde spitting into a wad of tissues he had brought along with the lube. He would have died of embarrassment had he swallowed when this was only their first time.

 

“Okay, now’s the real thing,” Jonghyun said.

 

Key wanted to cover his face when Jonghyun spread his legs wide opened revealing his slightly twitching hole. He heard a cap pop open then close and propped himself up to see.

 

“What are you using anyways?”

 

“My shower gel, it says it’s okay for internal usage,” Jonghyun said. “Organic.”

 

Key blushed as pink as his bed sheets. “I’m going to smell like you down there.”

 

“Yeah, and?” Jonghyun said smirking and wriggled a finger in.

 

It was a bit uncomfortable, yet Key found himself wanting to pull the single finger in more, to feel the pain he knew would come later. He wanted to smack that cocky look off the werewolf’s face when he felt the finger being pulled in farther unconsciously.  

 

“It’s not such a bad thing smelling like me,” he said and pushed another finger in. Key could feel the stinging now as he started scissoring and curling those two digits.

 

“You could say I’m marking my territory.” Jonghyun added a third finger and Key whimpered slightly, wondering if the werewolf was doing it right.

 

“You’re mine, Kim Key Kibum, especially this place…right…HERE!”

 

Suddenly, Key saw white and his skin felt as if it was crawling with millions of little pleasure bugs as Jonghyun’s three fingers hit a place inside of him.

 

“Found it!”

 

“I don’t care what you found, just hurry up and do that again,” Key yelled, those bugs slowly crawling away.

 

“I’ll do it better for you, Yeobo, I’m going to go in, okay?”

 

 Key nodded immediately, his mind clouded by the pleasure of before and how to get more of it. He snapped back to reality when he felt something nudge at his entrance. He licked his lips nervously and gritted his teeth and he felt Jonghyun push in. There were a few stinging euphoric seconds of the werewolf being inside him, if only just an inch or two, before he suddenly pulled out.

 

“Jonghyun?” Key said sitting up slightly.

 

The blonde wouldn’t look at him, his cheeks pink. After a few seconds, Key’s eyes widened and mouth formed an ‘o’ shape before smirking, a brow cocked. “You came, didn’t you?” 

 

With predatory yellow eyes, Jonghyun looked up. “I didn’t think you’d be so tight. Can we try that again?”

 

Key laughed before laying back down, legs wide opened and a come hither look in his eyes all nervousness gone now. “Yeah, you should hurry and mark your territory.”

 

That dorky grin was back in place, yellow eyes even brighter as Jonghyun hovered over Key. He leaned down and kissed Key, catching his full bottom lip between his teeth before whispering, “Say you love me, Key.”  

 

Key shivered at the husky tone of his mate. He lifted his legs around the werewolf’s hips and brought their groins together smirking at the groan the other emitted. “I love you, Jjongie.”

 

The next second, Key felt something large and pulsing slam inside him. A silent scream of pain escaped him and he closed his eyes, tears leaking through one by one before a tongue licked them up. Key opened his eyes and saw Jonghyun’s face only centimeters away from his own. Dark eyes stared into yellow until their lips met. Jonghyun kissed him roughly, leaving his lips adoringly bruised. When they separated, Jonghyun began to move.

 

Key held himself close to Jonghyun, arms around his neck. It was painful, but not unbearable and Key felt a secret pleasure knowing the one he loved was moving within him.

 

“Bite me,” Jonghyun commanded.

 

“I’ve…I’ve already fed today,” Key said, voice wavering.

 

“It’s fine,” he assured.

 

Key nuzzled into Jonghyun’s shoulder and licked it before biting down. That delicious spicy sweet taste the other had filled his mouth as he sucked. Jonghyun moaned and began thrusting faster and harder. Key moaned slightly, the pain easing away.

 

Suddenly, he broke free, that previous pleasure coming over him over and over, ten times move so. “Jjongie,” he begged and Jonghyun went deeper and faster. He could feel his heart thumping twice with every thrust and his stomach delightedly curling, pressure building.

 

“I think I love you even more,” Jonghyun panted out still slapping against Key. “Shit, you’re really the best.”

 

Key didn’t really understand what Jonghyun was going on about, but he was happy and close. He was just about to inform the other when Jonghyun moaned his name loudly and Key could feel thick liquid squirting and filling him to the brim. That feel brought Key his own end and he arched prettily off the pink sheets lying back down with a collapsed Jonghyun.  

 

“I-I might,” Key said breathing heavily, “I might let Taemin do that at some point.”

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “You’re cute.”

 

 

**2min**

 

“I’m never letting Taemin do this,” Key said when he woke up the next morning. His back was aching and though it looked as if Jonghyun had had enough decency to clean up his mate, Key’s favorite pink sheets had huge stains on them. Key looked toward the bathroom door that his now mate had just walked out of in just a towel seeming a bit loopy from morning after affects and getting extra blood out of him.

 

“You!” Key yelled and glared. Jonghyun looked at him happily before seemed scared. Oh, he better be scared. “Do you know how sore I am?”

 

 “S—S…” Jonghyun started but was cut off by a pink pillow to the face followed by more. When Key ran out of pillows, the werewolf bolted and quickly transformed.

 

Key tried to follow after him, a sheet wrapped around his naked body, but only made it to the door before the pain caught up with him.

 

He watched Jonghyun-werewolf run into a startled Onew, transforming back on impact causing the wizard to yell and cover his eyes at the now naked werewolf on top of him, towel having fallen off.

 

“Yah, Kim Jonghyun come here and take your punishment.” Reluctantly, he started back toward the screaming diva.

 

Just then, Minho and Taemin’s door opened.

 

“Umma~ what’s with all the screaming – oh!” Taemin asked before having his eyes covered by Minho as a very naked and slightly hard Jonghyun walked past.

 

Key turned to his son once his mate was securely inside. He pointed a finger between the two. ‘Taemin, I forbid you to ever get mated.”

 

Then, he closed the door leaving a very confused, slightly disgusted, and yet turned on Minho and Taemin in the hall to deal with a traumatized Onew. 

 


	14. Teenage Trauma of Diva Drama

**Chapter 14: Teenage Trauma of Diva Drama**

 

 

Minho  rubbed Taemin’s back as the cat boy held tightly on him, angry somewhat sad look on his face. The demon had been a bit freaked out from that morning as well. The sight of a sexed up Key and naked Jonghyun was not something Minho had ever wanted to see – not that he hadn’t thought about it before – but the real thing was just too much. It was like seeing his brothers going at it. Which was why he could sympathize with the upset shifter in his arms.

 

Though Minho  had covered the boy’s not so innocent eyes from catching sight of the werewolf’s hardening member (which would forever haunt Minho’s nightmares), Taemin had seen enough to realize what was going on. His brother had mated. Even though Taemin didn’t say anything, Minho  could imagine that the pouting fuming look on his face meant he felt cheated. Key had yelled at him and Minho for being in a relationship and kissing, threatening Minho  at least twice a day, then he went and had sex. Minho didn’t really understand the whole mating thing, but he knew it meant something close to marriage, so he figured Taemin also felt a bit sad that his brother that had always doted on him was being taken away.   

 

Heechul came into the classroom a few minutes later. As usual, he pointed out the position Minho  and Taemin were in, however, instead of the standard smirk, the vampire was frowning.

 

“Taeminnie, you need to get into your own desk so I can call roll,” Heechul said and the cat boy reluctantly crawled out of the comforting confines of Minho’s arms and flopped into his desk, mumbling under his breath. 

 

After roll was called, Heechul came to them. He looked at the fuming Taemin then to Minho. “What’s up with him.”

 

Minho  sent his flaming stare at his teacher, annoyed with Jonghyun and Key as well, one, because they were making Taemin upset, and two, because he was starting to feel hungry again. “You should ask Key.”

 

“What, why? Did he threaten you guys again, you should be use to that by now.”

 

“He forbids us to ever, uh, mate.”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s what he was trying to prevent from the very beginning,” Heechul pointed out.

 

“No, he literally pointed at Taemin and said ‘I forbid you to get mated’, with me or otherwise.”

 

Heechul urged him on finding nothing out of the extraordinary with this.

 

“He said that, standing in his door way with nothing but a stained pink sheet wrapped around him after yelling at a naked,” Minho made a disgusted face, “hard Jonghyun.”

 

There was a collective gasp in the classroom and Heechul stared wide eyed. Suddenly, the teacher vampire began to laugh hysterically. “Oh wow, that’s the best, really! Oh, you’ve got to love having a diva as a cousin. Only Key would run his mate out the next morning.”

 

“Hyung~” Minho  said wincing  out how loud he was being.

 

“But, I don’t get why Taemin’s mad.”

 

Minho  was about to answer when Taemin shouted.

 

“I bought those sheets.”

 

Both the teacher and demon stared at Taemin oddly.

 

“They were his birthday present because Onew accidentally burnt his old favorite ones showing us a new spell ,” he explained then sniffed and made a disgusted face, eyes wide. “Ew~ they had sex on them.”

 

“That’s what you’re bothered about?” Minho  asked.

 

“Mostly yeah; do you know how weird it is to know your older brother lost his virginity on the blankets you had bought him!”

 

Minho  chuckled and patted his boyfriend’s head. “You’re cute.”

 

“Those sheets were nice to nap on, now I’m just going to get nightmares,” Taemin continued to complain quietly to himself.

 

Heechul patted his cousin as well before turning to the class. “Today’s Monday, get into position, we’re having a control lesson.”

 

The students started to move about switching forms or performing spells as they talked and wasted class. Heechul turned to Minho.

 

“Okay, since you have your wings gone,” he began talking before winking over at Taemin who blushed innocently at his cousin, “I have an actual lesson for you.”

 

Minho looked up at his teacher curiously. “What is it?”

 

“Your wings,” Heechul said. “I refreshed my memories of demon magic, and it seems you can make them come and go as you like, unless you’re starving, then your true form shows up no matter.”

 

“Why do I have wings anyways?” Minho  asked. They seemed so troublesome.

 

“Why does any creature have wings, so they can fly excluding penguins and ostriches,” Heechul answered.

 

Minho’s eyes widened. “I can fly?”

 

“Yeah, but you’ll have to experiment with that yourself later, now hurry and remove your top so we can all see those sculpted abs of yours, ‘kay.”

 

Minho stood up and took off his shirt watching his teacher suspiciously. The vampire was just smirking then whistled when Minho was topless. He glanced toward Taemin who was watching with a slightly pissed face, but mostly just slightly lusty eyes that were checking him out, and chuckled.

 

“Taeminnie, you lucky little cat. Anyways, okay, all you have to do is get the feeling you need to steal something away.”

 

“Like what?” Minho  asked.

 

Heechul looked around then went over to his cousin. He tilted his chin up and kissed him lightly on his cheek. His hands ran down to Taemin’s neck and chest before grabbing his waist and lifting him up placing him on the desk before taking the cat boy’s chair. Once seated, Heechul pulled the cat boy onto his lap, facing himself.

 

“You’re so pretty Taemin ah,” he said tracing his face with one hand and sneaking his other under his blazer and shirt. “You love me, don’t you, Taeminnie.”

 

A bit confused, Taemin nodded. He was use to being affectionate with his cousins, but he wondered if this was a little much. However, he purred happily when Heechul started to scratch his ears.

 

Minho was thoroughly jealous. He could feel his blood boiling, and his fists clenched at his sides. Heechul was molesting his boyfriend and Taemin didn’t even seem to notice or care. The next second, Minho  felt something pop in his back and there was a loud whooshing noise. The class gasped and Minho  could feel the familiar dreaded weight of his wings.

 

Heechul immediately pushed Taemin away and came to aw at them.

 

“How do I make them go away now?” Minho  asked angrily pulling Taemin to him.

 

The teacher rolled his eyes. “You don’t feel that way anymore, right, then just relax.”

 

Glaring at Heechul, Minho took a deep breath, the scent of Taemin flowing to him, and he felt himself relax. Suddenly, the wings were gone, but it hurt a bit.

 

“Okay, that’s useful, did you learn anything else?” Minho  asked.

 

Heechul scoffed at the rudeness, but began explaining more. “Your eyes will turn red when you’re in your full form or in moments of intense emotion like lust, starvation, and anger. Also, your mark won’t disappear unless it’s being used once it’s permanently there; however, yours keeps fading in and out. I noticed it was mostly gone when you were cooking Saturday, but it is almost completely noticeable right now.”

 

“Why?” Minho asked. He hadn’t really paid much attention to his mark.

 

“I haven’t quite figured that out yet. Maybe because you haven't used it yet.”

 

 

**2min**

 

They were in the lobby trying to cheer up a traumatized Onew who was mumbling about why Jonghyun and Key had been absent all day. Minho  had asked him at lunch where the two new mates where, but had kept his curiosity to himself when he only go ‘punishment’ as a reply. The images that word gave him were still scarring his brain cells.

 

“I know, we can play a video game, I’ll borrow more controllers from Eunhyuk hyung,” Taemin announced and stood up.

 

Not wanting to be left alone with the mumbling wizard, Minho  offered to go with him with the excuse that he needed to use the bathroom anyways.

 

Holding hands, they made their way to the dorm head’s room beside the elevators. Minho  was about to lift his hand to knock on the door when Taemin slipped past him and into the room. The dorm heads’ place was like a basic apartment. There was a living room connected to a kitchen and an ajar door that probably led to the bedroom.

 

“I don’t think they’re in, so I’ll just tell them I barrowed the controls later,” Taemin said going over to a huge display of games and graphic novels.

 

Minho  nodded still staring at the door. He saw something moving inside and walked closer. He could see a portion of a wall sized mirror, but what was reflected in it made his heart beat quicker and heat rush through his body.

 

The two dorm heads were, to put it lightly, mating like the crazy best they transformed into. Minho hadn’t even known that position existed, or that people could bend like that. He couldn’t really tell who was even topping, but there was definitely the sound of thrusting. He could barely make out a monkey tail doing something sinful to the one on top.

 

“Minho~” Taemin sang.

 

Minho  swallowed. That was it, after this morning with Key then Heechul molesting Taemin and now this, Minho  couldn’t deny that he needed to feed again. Quickly, Minho grabbed Taemin’s hand and led him out of the dorm.

 

“Minho, where are we going?”

 

“Bathroom,” he answered and located the closest public restroom, pulling Taemin inside and locking it.

 

“Hyung, wide did you lock the door – oh!” Taemin said then jumped when Minho  pinned what he figured where now, his red demon eyes on Taemin.

 

“W-why so suddenly?” Taemin asked blushing a bit seeming to understand the situation.

 

“Sorry,” Minho  said, voice low and husky. “Your cousins, they were there.”

 

“O-oh,” Taemin said as he was slowly backed up into to the sink counter.

 

Minho  leaned down and captured those full pink lips, lifting his boyfriend onto the counter. Their tongues danced delicately with each other before Minho  over took Taemin, hungrily devouring his mouth. He was being a little aggressive, but he hoped Taemin wouldn’t mind, he just couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

As they kissed, Minho ran his hand down Taemin’s body, making the other shiver, until he reached his pants. Lightly, he touched the other's groin, small surprised mewls escaping him and Taemin tried to move away on instinct. Minho  quickly went to attacking the cat boy’s neck and started to plam the now growing erection.

 

Taemin wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and brought the demon closer to him, spreading his legs so the older boy could fit comfortably between them. Minho  left a nice hickey on Taemin’s neck before going back to kissing his lips, his free hand running under their school uniform tops and caressing the soft slightly sculpted skin of his stomach and he pressed harder on Taemin’s arousal.

 

“Mmnh,” Taemin moaned breaking away from the kiss. His face was flushed a pretty pink and eyes begging. “O-oppa ~ it hurts.”

 

Oppa, Taemin had taken to calling Minho  that lately when he was feeling mischievous or wanted something. Minho  hadn’t known the dark side of Taemin, but found even that was cute, plus hearing Oppa coming from that adorable mouth was worth whatever the cat boy wanted. The demon fiddled with Taemin’s pants, slowly, teasingly undoing the button and sliding the zipper down.

 

“Oppa~” Taemin sighed in relief and kissed down Minho’s jaw sweetly in thank you.

 

Minho  chuckled low and reached into Taemin’s boxers pulling out his hardened member. With one last passionate kiss, Minho  pulled away and dropped to his knees between Taemin’s legs.

 

“Minho~” he moaned as the demon licked up the underside of his shaft. “Ahn!”

 

Minho  covered the pulsing organ with his mouth, pushing it as far back as it could go. He was surprised that he could keep from gagging when it hit the back of his throat. He made a low humming sound before moving his head up and down. After a few seconds, Taemin began moaning loudly, hand coming to pull at Minho’s hair. The demon looked up, groaning at the sight before him, the other’s head thrown back in pure bliss. He moved one of his hands down to his pants and pulled his own hardened erection out, pumping it along with his head movements.

 

“M-minho-hyung,” Taemin moaned, looking at Minho  with pleasured eyes that still seemed to hold so much innocence. “I’m going to, nnmh!”

 

Minho  pumped himself faster as he felt the other’s essence flow into his mouth and he greedily swallowed it down and came soon after. Taemin jumped down from the counter and grabbed Minho’s soiled hand sticking a finger into his mouth and sucking it clean. He looked at Minho  and smiled brightly.

 

“Oppa~ you should let me help you, too,” Taemin said and kissed Minho  lightly.

 

Once the surprise wore off, Minho  chuckled and kissed Taemin back before standing them both up and washed the rest of his own cum off his hand in the sink as Taemin hugged him tightly around his waist.

 

Holding hands tightly, they left the bathroom and started back to the lobby when they heard a yell.

 

“Help!”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

The yell was coming from the stairs. Minho looked down from the railing and saw two boys from Key and Jonghyun’s class running up the stairs, one limping and holding onto the other. Taemin came and stood beside Minho then gasped.

 

“Nickhun hyung! Wooyoung hyung!” Taemin called yelling down to the boys.

 

The one holding the other had blondish hair and looked foreign. “Taemin!”

 

“Nickhun hyung, what happened?” Taemin asked.

 

“We were attacked. Wooyoung’s hurt, we need to see Yunho hyung.”

 

Minho went down the steps and put the hurt boy’s arm around his neck to help carry him. “Let’s go.”

 

They walked carefully up the stairs until they reached Yunho’s office. They didn’t bother to knock as Taemin pushed the door open for them and then barged into his main office. Startled, the headmaster looked up from where he was cuddling with his mate.

 

“What happened?” he asked.

 

Minho and Nickhun placed the hurt boy on a spare chair. Seeing blood on his leg, Jaejoong excused himself to get Leeteuk.

 

“They said they were attacked,” Minho  explained taking Taemin’s hand in his to calm the anxious looking boy.

 

“By who?”  

 

“We don’t know,” answered Nickhun. “We were just at the edge of the forest at a pond swimming when rocks were thrown at us. Wooyoung didn’t have his balance back when he shifted back from his mermaid form, plus he was already sore, so he tripped when we were running away and hurt his leg.”

 

“What were you doing that far out this late at night?” the headmaster asked.

 

Minho  saw both boys blush.

 

The hurt one, who had a crying like cute face, answered. “We were consummating.”

 

“It’s a place Wooyoung likes a lot, so I wanted to ask him to be my mate there,” added Nickhun.

 

Yunho sighed. “Okay, I understand, did you do a tracking spell or anything to see if you could find out who attacked you, Nickhun ah?”

 

Nickhun laughed nervously before bringing out a broken wand. “Couldn’t”

 

“What happened to it?” Taemin asked.

 

Both boys blushed with large smiles looking at each other. “You don’t want to know.”

 

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to picture a meaning to those words. Yunho quickly cleared his throat.

 

“Right, so I’ll be making curfew earlier and send out my patrol to look around. You two stay here until Jaejoong comes back with the nurse. Taemin and Minho, go back to Onew. I heard he had a little incident this morning with a naked Jonghyun ah and Key. Oh, send them my congratulations on mating finally, would you, I was getting tired of getting complaints about them making out in the cafeteria.”

 

Minho  and Taemin nodded before the demon pulled his boyfriend along with him after giving bows to their two attacked hyungs. The demon threw one last glance at them before they had disappeared out of eye sight. Mating, it seemed to be causing a lot of drama today. 


	15. Knock, Knock. Who's There? Interrupting...Key?

**Chapter 15: Knock, Knock. Who’s There? Interrupting… Key?**

 

Roughly, Key was flipped over. Quivering, he tried to balance himself on his hands and knees. He gasped feeling kisses traveling down his back, the wet pressure of hickeys being formed making him moan. He arched as his butt cheeks were spread and something slippery began to roam around his entrance.

 

“J-Jonghyun,” Key moaned, instinctively pushing himself back against the appendage.

 

After a few torturous minutes, the werewolf replaced his tongue with two fingers, pumping them in and out. Key moaned, his arms giving out so he was inclined on his elbows, butt high in the air when his mate hit that spot inside him.

 

“Have I ever told you how sexy your butt is?” Jonghyun asked voice breathless as he removed his fingers.

 

The vampire whimpered at the lost of the fingers before turning his head and sending Jonghyun a lusty glare. “You sure abuse it enough.”

 

Jonghyun bent forward, hard erection slowly entering his mate, and kissed those full pouting lips of Key’s. “Sorry Yeobo, you’re just too sexy.”

 

Key just groaned, moving slightly to accommodate his mate’s junior. After a few seconds, Jonghyun began to move in and out, accelerating from unbearably slow to mind blowing fast.

 

Key was a moaning arching mess, rocking himself back to meet his mate, wiggling his derriere so that the blonde was thrusting directly into his prostate with every hit. The werewolf’s hand circled his waist and began pumping him in half time with his thrusts. The pressure pool of pleasure growing in Key’s stomach filled to the brim, and he pushed himself hard back against Jonghyun as he came onto his poor abused pink sheets.

 

After a few good deep thrusts that almost had the vampire hard again, Jonghyun came as well, feeling him up so that he leaked wonderfully as he pulled out. The werewolf lay beside his mate and brushed a hand through his sweaty black and pink hair, a dorky smile on his sweaty face.

 

Key smirked at him before turning on his back and placing a hand between his legs, bringing it back covered in the other’s cum. “You really are too much,” he said and wiped his hand on the opened shirt the other had managed to keep on.

 

“You make me go crazy,” the werewolf replied and kissed Key’s neck.

 

Key just rolled his eyes. It had been over a week since they had mated, and most of that time was spent rolling around in his pink sheets. Not that the vampire minded that really, sex felt great, and he got over the pain after the first couple of times seeing as he couldn’t deny the werewolf when he gave him puppy dog eyes and complimented him saying how sexy he was. It was just, besides the fact he was skipping some classes (which was excusable as they tended to give a month of leeway to new mates), he hadn’t been with Taemin a lot lately. Whenever they were done, Key would see his soiled pink bed sheets and frown remembering they were the ones his cute younger brother bought him. After the first few times, he had learned to not voice his thoughts about his brother after sex to Jonghyun as that would just lead to the werewolf getting jealous and they would go another, rougher, round that would leave him unable to walk properly the next day. However, Key was really worried right now.

 

“I should hangout with Taemin,” he said.

 

Jonghyun sighed.

 

“Hey, you should hangout with him, too; you’re his Appa now.”

 

“I’m his what!”

 

Key looked at him, eyes wide. “Of course, you’re his brother-in-law, so you’re his Appa if I’m his Umma. But, seriously Jjong, we’ve been neglecting our son. Who knows what that frog demon’s been doing to our baby!”

 

 “Key, I know Minho, he’s fine with him,” Jonghyun said combing a hand through his gradient blonde hair.       

 

“He better treat my baby right,” Key pouted, arms crossed over his bare chest.

 

“Trust me, he’s a gentleman,” Jonghyun said rolling his eyes. “He was always really polite with his girlfriends in middle school.”

 

Key looked at his mate incredulously. “He had past relationships!”

 

“Yeah, so did I, but he didn’t like any of them, they were just really pushy girls that wouldn’t take a hint.”

 

The vampire was glaring dangerously at Jonghyun now. “You had past relationships?

 

The werewolf swallowed. “Y-yeah, I had a girlfriend and I dated another guy a couple of times. But, it wasn’t anything big, I promise. The girl was really nice, but I couldn’t get it up with her because I realized I didn’t really like girls, and the guy wasn’t really my type – they were shorter, boyish, and shy.”

 

Key made a face that only a diva could of acceptance of his mate’s explanation. “You like taller, feisty, divas then?”

 

“That describes you, doesn’t it?” Jonghyun said and kissed Key’s cheek.

 

“Come here you big sap,” Key said pulling Jonghyun on top of him and kissed him. The werewolf quickly kissed back, grinding against the other.

 

Key let out a soft keening noise and broke the kiss, head arching back, the creamy skin of his neck becoming vulnerable and the werewolf quickly attacked it.

 

Suddenly, there was a high pitched noise like a cat’s yowl followed by something falling. Key immediately jumped up and pushed Jonghyun off. He slipped into his pants and headed out the door followed by Jonghyun, struggling to zip his own pants.

 

“Taemin!” Key yelled headed to his younger brother’s door.

 

“That was Taemin?” Jonghyun asked, a worried look coming onto his own face.

 

The vampire didn’t bother to knock, afraid something bad might have happened to his son. What if he fell and hurt himself? Harshly, he opened the door, eyes wide.

 

“Yah!”

 

 

**2min**

 

It had been a rough week for Minho. He absolutely adored Taemin, but the boy was driving him crazy. He had been flirting with him, and not in the innocent way. Well, Taemin may have thought it was innocent, but the person giving him the ideas for flirting with him was not. He often caught the vampire whispering things to his cousin that made Taemin blush. The demon felt as if he had somehow began some kind of war with his homeroom teacher, or maybe Heechul was just a sadist that liked to see Minho cringe and secretly liked putting his adorable cousin into the lion’s cage, so to speak.

 

Right now, Taemin was leaning against his chest playing an adventure game in his thin wife beater and those cursed unbuttoned pants. He was fighting a swarm of dragons at the moment and kept moving around in excitement, pink tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrated. Minho  couldn’t help the thoughts that crossed his mind about other things that cute tongue could be doing.

 

He moved his eyes down finding it unsafe to be staring at his boyfriend’s face, but found his eyes intently focused on the cat boy’s unbuttoned pants. As he moved his body, really into the game, his pants shifted and Minho  noticed Taemin wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath. He froze.

 

“Aw, I lost,” Taemin pouted putting the game controller down on the floor. He turned slightly between Minho’s legs so he could look at him, one hand placed high on Minho’s thigh, squeezing it.

 

Minho moved his eyes to that hand then to Taemin’s mouth as he began to speak. 

 

“I’m going to get banana milk, do you want anything?” he asked and licked his lips.

 

He only wanted banana milk if he could drink it out of that irresistible mouth. Minho  shook his head.

 

Taemin smiled and kissed Minho’s cheek, giving his thigh another squeeze before jumping up. “Okay, hyung.”

 

Minho  watched the cat boy walk to the side of his closet that held his not so secret stash of flavored milks. His ringed, fuzzy, rust colored tail was held high so that Minho  had a clear view of his perfectly rounded bottom as it swayed slightly more than normal as he walked making Minho  wonder if he was doing it on purpose. Taemin suddenly bent down low, legs slightly parted, and his tail swished teasingly between them.

 

Okay, Minho  was sure of it. His innocent boyfriend was tempting him on purpose. He knew for a fact his milk stash was not on a low shelf. With a growl in his throat, Minho  stood up and made his way behind the boy. He leaned down and wrapped his hands around Taemin’s waist and pushed his hardening clothed member very lightly against his but, careful of the tail.

 

Taemin immediately straightened up. Minho  chuckled before leaning down to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear. “Taemin ah, what are you trying to get yourself into?”

 

The boy blushed, but leaned back against Minho. “Y-you haven’t fed in a while.”

 

Minho  sighed. It had been over a week since that time in the bathroom. He had been careful not to get caught in any awkward instances, so that the only temptation he would have to deal with would be Taemin himself, yet Taemin was worried for him. It was sweet and made the demon’s heart flutter a bit. He smiled. Well, might as well erase his worry.

 

The demon suddenly flipped Taemin over and pressed him against the closed side of his closet. He kissed him roughly and slid his hand under the thin wife beater caressing his sides. Taemin moaned into the kiss, arms going to wrap around Minho’s neck. Their tongues entwined together and Minho  moved his hands higher, pinching one nub while he palmed the other. Taemin mewled and wriggled from his touches.

 

Minho  moved his mouth away from Taemin’s and down his neck while his hands moved down that flawless stomach and grabbed the waist band of Taemin’s pants. The boy gasped as the demon began to push them past his hips and they fell into a clump around his feet. One of Minho’s hands grabbed and began pumping Taemin’s member, the other started undoing his own pants and he pulled out his.

 

“M-Minho,” Taemin pleaded when Minho  removed his lips and stopped pumping.

 

The demon smirked seeing his boyfriend’s dazed look and moved closer, bringing their bodies flush against each other, fully erected shafts making bare contact.

 

“Minho!” Taemin moaned and surges of pleasure like electricity moved through his body as well Minho’s.

 

Minho  kissed Taemin again and began thrusting against the other. He could hear the sound of the closet shaking a bit, but ignored it. When he felt the pressure in his stomach in danger of overflowing, he wrapped his hand around both of their members and began pumping them quickly, still thrusting. Taemin broke free of the kiss, moaning out Minho’s name softly, eyes closed in pleasure.

 

“I-I’m com—” Taemin began to warn. Minho  moved both his hand around Taemin’s shaft, moving them quickly. The cat boy came with a soft cry squirting everything into the demon’s hands. Minho allowed himself to come as well, the other’s face in orgasm too much for him to take. He lifted his hands to his mouth and cleaned them off then kissed Taemin chastely.

 

Taemin smiled tiredly and pushed Minho  away slightly so that he wasn’t being squished against the closet door. When he tried to push himself off the closet, he forgot his pants where still around his feet and stumbled before falling sideways and into the opened side of the closet. Minho  tried to catch him, but only ended up falling on top of him. The messy uneven shelves in the cat boy’s closet began to tumble down on them at the impact and Taemin yowled in fright.

 

After a few seconds, they both started laughing.

 

“Are you okay, Taemin?” Minho  asked.

 

The boy nodded shaking a hat that had fallen onto his head off. “I’m fine.”

 

Minho  chuckled and was leaning into kiss Taemin when the door flew opened.

 

“Yah!”

 

Minho’s eyes widened at the familiar yell. He looked down at his own position on top of a pantless Taemin with his cum staining his wife beater and some spots on his legs and the pile of clothes and accessories that were scattered around. At that moment, Minho  almost wished he had taken a bit more advantage of Taemin; he really did not want to die a virgin.

 

**2min**

 

 

It felt like forever as the four students just stared at each other, when in fact it was less than twenty heart wrenching seconds before a shirtless Key stalked into the room and pushed Minho  off his brother. Minho  stared at Key expecting him to start slapping the shit out of him, but was surprised when the vampire turned to his brother.

 

“You, pull your pants up,” Key ordered, voice low and dark.

 

Taemin had his head lowered as he obeyed.

 

“Taemin,” Key said and Minho could see the vampire was shaking, “please tell me you just fell down while getting dress and spilt banana milk on yourself.”

 

Taemin looked away, and Minho’s heart beat began to increase.

 

“I should be beating the crap out of your boyfriend right now, clawing his hands off so he doesn’t touch you again, but I’m not an idiot. You’ve been doing ‘things’ with him, haven’t you?’

 

The cat boy wouldn’t look at his brother and refused to speak.

 

“Tell me!” Key yelled.

 

Minho  wanted to defend his boyfriend, but this was Taemin’s brother, and he felt that the other needed to say something, not him. Still… “Key, don’t y—”

 

“Yah! You shut up, I’ll deal with you after. This is mainly your fault.”

 

“Hyung!” Taemin yelled, his usually happy eyes suddenly glaring and Minho  was surprised by the intensity of it. “Stop talking to my boyfriend like that, it’s getting annoying.”

 

“How am I suppose to talk to him when he’s taking advantage—”

 

“He’s not taking advantage of me, hyung. I let him touch me, I want him to,” Taemin admitted.

 

Key was struck dumb for a second. “He’s touched you before.”

 

Taemin blushed before nodding.

 

“His wings,” Key murmured to himself before suddenly grabbing Taemin’s arm. “How could you, I taught you better than this.”

 

“What are you talking about, hyung? You’ve been doing things with Jonghyun hyung,” Taemin shot back trying to pull his arm away.

 

“We’re mates already, we did nothing more than what you’ve seen us do before then,” Key yelled. “He hasn’t even asked you to mate has he?”

 

Taemin looked slightly ashamed. “I don’t care. I like Minho a lot, we’re not doing anything wrong.”

 

“Nothing wrong? There was cum on your legs, you’ve definitely been doing something wrong!”

 

“It wasn’t big deal, leave me alone hyung!”

 

“Lee Taemin, you weren’t raised to be a slut.”

 

“I’m not a slut, hyung.”

 

“You said you like him touching you, you’re a whore!”

 

Minho’s eyes widened as he saw Taemin pull his free arm back and launch a fist at his brother’s face. Key let go of his arm and fell to the floor looking at his brother with wide eyes. Jonghyun was on the floor beside him the next second helping his shocked mate to his feet.

 

“You’re a stupid, stupid hyung!” Taemin yelled, tears collecting in his eyes and he ran to the bathroom slamming the door.

 

Minho  stood up from the floor. He looked from the bathroom door to Key who was rubbing his cheek. He glared, feeling his eyes turning red.

 

“Key, get out.”

 

The vampire looked at him as if he was about to protest, but Jonghyun started pulling him to the door.

 

“Key,” the werewolf said, “they didn’t have sex, okay.”

 

“But!”

 

Minho was surprised by Jonghyun’s angry yellow eyes. “Taemin’s not a baby anymore, and I personally trust that my best friend wouldn’t take advantage of our son.”

 

“But!”

 

“You called your brother a whore, Key.”

 

That seemed to shut the vampire up. He looked down at his feet and reluctantly followed Jonghyun out of the room.

 

Minho  waited a couple of minutes before going over to the bathroom door and knocking. “Hey, Taemin, they left.”

 

The door suddenly opened and Minho  had an arm fool of crying cat boy. “H-he called me…m-me…a WHORE!”

 

Minho  felt something prick his chest. He lifted a hand and patted the boy’s head. “I’m sorry Taemin, this is my fault.”

 

Taemin lifted his head, pretty eyes rimmed red from crying, still more tears flowing out. “No, hyung, it’s not. I know those things aren’t really suppose to happen before you’re mated, but we’re not having sex, so it’s okay. I don’t want you to mate with me just because of some stupid thing you can’t control.”

 

Minho  really wasn’t sure about the taboos in the magical creature world. He hadn’t even thought about the differences, he just knew he really liked Taemin and he knew that humans did more than just kissing with many different people, though that was sort of looked down upon, too, but perhaps not as much as here. And, knowing all that, Taemin had let him touch him so intimately, hadn’t voiced his want for a more solid relationship because he knew Minho  wasn’t use to how things were here. The demon could feel his heart race at the other’s compassion.

 

Why was this boy so perfect?

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said cupping the boy’s face with one hand. He leaned down and kissed the tears that had slowly lessened before placing a light kiss to the cat boy’s lips. “You think about me, too much.”

 

Taemin pouted and hid his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind being mated to someone like you.”

 

Taemin looked up at Minho, pretty eyes wide before a bright smile crossed his face. “I wouldn’t mind either, but you can’t ask me until you mean it, okay.”

 


	16. To Do Right

**Chapter 16: To Do Right**

 

Jonghyun was annoyed. Key knew that, but what could he do? The vampire felt like shit, no something even less than that, like shit that had been left in the sun too long then had a giant tub of acid poured over it. He hadn’t meant to call Taemin those things, but he didn’t want his dear little brother to get hurt. Then he went and hurt him. What kind of Umma was he? He wasn’t, he was Taemin’s brother. It was hard playing mother to your own brother.

 

It wasn’t that their own mother didn’t act like a mother to them, but she was busy, and both Ga In and Jo Kwon gave into the cat boy too easily. They treated him more as the beloved nephew that had to come live with them, as if he was an orphan. Being only almost two years older, Key never noticed how differently his cute little brother was treated from him until they got older. Taemin was pretty much left to his own devices while Key was forced to learn how to be a vampire royal. With all his heart, Key just wanted to protect Taemin.

 

Key sighed and stared down at the cafeteria table.

 

“Aren’t you going to feed?” Jonghyun said.

 

The vampire turned a tired face to his slightly pissed looking mate. “I’m not hungry.”

 

Jonghyun sighed. “Key, babe, you have to feed.”   

 

 The vampire just shook his head stubbornly.

 

“As much as I like seeing you pout, it’s getting annoying and it’s only been one day.”

 

“Sorry,” Key mumbled.

 

“You’re apologizing!” Jonghyun looked at his mate incredulously. “Since when did the almighty Key apologize?”

 

“Since he called his baby a whore,” Key stated. He lifted his hand up to rub at his face only to pull it away in pain. He had forgotten about the nice big purple mark his little brother had landed on his cheek.

 

“For someone so small, Taemin packs a sharp bunch.”

 

“He’s not small, he’s taller than you,” Key pointed out lightly rubbing the bruise.

 

“True, but he weighs less.”

 

Key sighed. “I’m a horrible mother.”

 

“You’re not a mother, Key, you’re his brother. I love you and all, but you’ve been a real jerk to Minho  since the very beginning. The guy has lived a pretty lonely life, I mean, I’ve been friends with him since middle school, he tries to act like things don’t bother him, but they do. He’s easy to get along with if you try. He’s your little brother’s boyfriend and my best friend, for the both of us, I think it’s only right of you to start giving him the benefit of the doubt.”

 

Key made a face. Usually, he liked people and he could talk to them well enough. Even when he was creeped out about Jonghyun’s advances, he had still gotten along incredibly well with the werewolf. He suppose he could feel the threat coming from the demon from the very beginning, that he would be the one to take his son away from him.

 

“I hate to admit it, but you’re right,” Key said looking sour.

 

The werewolf grinned brightly. “Of course I am. Oh, hey, there’s Taemin and Minho.”

 

Key looked across the cafeteria seeing his brother, head hung low with Minho’s arm wrapped comfortably around his shoulders. Was he upset about what happened as well? Of course he was, even if Key was the one that got hit, Taemin was the one that was hurt. The cat boy suddenly lifted his head and Key looked away.

 

Jonghyun nudged his mate. “Come on, Key, he’s right there, the longer you wait to talk to him the harder it’s going to be. Besides, if you’re still depressed like this tonight, I’m not going to get laid.”

 

Key couldn’t help the small smile that formed and he nudged his mate a little. “You’re such a horny dog, literally.”

 

“You like it,” Jonghyun teased and kissed the top of his head, having to lift himself up a little from his seat to reach. “Now, go talk to your brother.”

 

Nervously, Key stood up and started for his brother and Minho. The demon caught sight of him first and tapped Taemin’s shoulder. The boy’s ears pricked up, eyes wide, and he started to turn away making Key’s steps slow. He saw Minho  whisper something to Taemin, a stern look on his face, and Taemin nodded before looking at Key. Quickly, Key took the last few steps until he was right in front of his brother and his boyfriend.

 

“Taemin, can we talk?”

 

The cat boy looked between Minho  and Key. The demon gave him a slight nod before Taemin nodded as well. Minho  patted Taemin’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll be at the table with Jonghyun, come over when you’re done,” he said then turned that unusual stare he had on Key that actually made the vampire tremble for once. “Key.”

 

Key nodded to the demon and waited until he was out of earshot before beginning to talk.

 

“I’m sorry, Taemin. I shouldn’t have called you that. I was surprised. You’re my innocent little brother, I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“But, you hurt me hyung,” Taemin said, a sad look on his innocent face.

 

Key felt his heart clench. “I know, I’m sorry. You’re not a whore or a slut. I’ve been selfish and we haven’t talked much lately. I don’t like that you’re dating and doing things that you might not be ready for – I-I know those are really big things to be doing – but I’ll try to be a little more open minded about it.”

 

“Why don’t you like Minho, hyung?” Taemin asked.

 

Key smiled sadly and carefully lifted a hand up to lightly caress Taemin’s cheek. “Because he’s taking my baby away from me.”

 

Taemin’s mouth twitched as if he was about to smile. “But, I’m not your baby, Key.”

 

Key frowned and pulled his hand away, his heart dropping. “I know, I’m sorry for being overbearing. Just, please don’t stay mad at me Taemin, I can’t bear it.”

 

Suddenly, the vampire had an armful of cat boy. “Taemin?”

 

“I’ll forgive you, Umma.”

 

“Umma? But you said you weren’t – ”

 

Taemin smiled up at his brother. “I’m not a baby~, but that doesn’t mean I’m not your son. I’m sixteen, you know.”

 

Key chuckled and hugged Taemin back, one hand going to brush the other’s bangs away so he could plant a light kiss to his forehead. “I forget you’re only twoish years younger than me.”   

 

Taemin pouted. “Are you saying I’m childish?”

 

“You are,” Key said then smiled and squished his brother’s cheeks, “but that’s why we love you so much.”

 

Taemin glared before burying his face in his brother’s chest. “We talked about it.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Minho  and I talked about mating.”

 

Key’s eyes widened. “Do I need to beat him up?”

 

“Umma~” Taemin whined. “You need to be nicer to Minho hyung, you’re his hyung, too, so you should help him out.”

 

Key sighed. “Alright, alright, so what exactly did he say.”

 

The cat boy smiled brightly. “He said he wouldn’t mind it.”

 

The vampire couldn’t help but smile as well. Seeing his brother smile made him smile. “Do you forgive me, Taeminnie?”

 

“Only if you promise to spend some time with Minho  so you guys get along better.”

 

Key made a face, but reluctantly nodded.

 

“And we didn’t have sex, okay, hyung. I know I’m not supposed to do that yet.”

 

“You  better not have,” Key said and took his brother’s hand. “Let’s go eat. You’re sitting with me.”

 

Taemin followed along. Before Key took a seat opposite the two boys that were chatting already there, he pointed a finger and Minho.

 

“You, you better do right by my son, understand? Even if you were the number one gentleman in the world, you still wouldn’t be good enough for him,” Key said.

 

“Hyung~” whined Taemin and Key pulled his brother into his lap.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Like buzzing bees, Minho  kept replaying Key’s words over and over as well as the conversation he had had with Taemin that night. It had been four days since then, and Minho  had spent ever minute that he wasn’t with his boyfriend to try and figure this out.

 

After the first couple of days and an unsuccessful talk with Heechul, Minho  had gone to Yunho. The headmaster had explained to him with a curious look what the whole mating and dating game was like in the magical creature world. Minho  had wanted to take things slow with Taemin, he had originally thought that the things he had been forced to push upon the younger boy wouldn’t occur until at least a few months into the relationship, but it seemed things worked faster in the magical kingdom. Love worked faster.

 

It wasn’t that Minho  didn’t know his feelings for Taemin, it was just he couldn’t believe that such a sure statement of it could be firmly planted in his heart after only a few weeks. After their conversation, he supposed Taemin felt the same even though they did not know quite everything about each other (Minho  wasn’t even sure he knew himself anymore after everything that had happened, but he was dealing with that), but it seemed that those small details came after mating.

 

Today was Saturday, it was after lunch, and Minho  hadn’t seen Taemin all day purposefully. He knew the cat boy would need to feed today, and Minho  hadn’t fed since that night, so he was due for another feeding within the week. He figured today was as perfect day as any.

 

He found Taemin sitting in between Key and Jonghyun in the lobby innocently cockblocking them as he chattered away about nothing. He had been spending more time with his brother and getting to know his brother-in-law better. Though he felt a little lonely, Minho  was happy that they were getting along now. Onew was sitting across from them blowing magic chicken bubble again that Taemin occasionally swatted at as he talked. Looking to the side, Minho  saw the two dorm heads making out and quickly looking away. Taking a big breath, Minho  walked toward the group.

 

Taemin lifted his head, familiar with the sound of Minho’s footsteps. He smiled brightly and reached his hands out like a little kid that wanted to be picked up. Once Minho  was close enough, the cat boy jumped up and wrapped his arms around his middle.

 

Minho  chuckled and petted his head. “Hey.”

 

“Hi!” Taemin greeted back looking up at Minho and pursed his lips expecting a kiss.

 

The demon sent a glance to Key seeing him glaring, a hand tightly gripping Jonghyun’s wrist as if to keep himself from attacking. He must have been trying really hard to keep himself in check as Jonghyun’s face was contorted in pain. He felt a bit sorry for his friend, but bent his head the couple of centimeters that separated their heights, and kissed Taemin lightly.

 

Taemin giggled and moved beside Minho holding his hand. Minho  looked to the mated couple and the wizard. He bent his head slightly and cleared his throat. “Um, I’m going to borrow Taemin for a while, okay.”

 

“Can’t you just say it here in front of us, we’re mostly all family,” Key said challenging him.

 

Minho  blushed, but kept his cool and stared Key down. “It’s personal.”

 

He saw something flash across Key’s eyes and he felt scared for a second before the vampire tightened his grip on Jonghyun’s wrist causing the werewolf to yelp. After a couple seconds, he smiled at Minho. It was the first time he had seen the vampire genuinely smile in his presence. It was nice.

 

“Okay, Minho, just don’t keep him too late,” Key said, the sweetness in his voice a bit forced, but Minho  gave him props.

 

The demon bowed to Key a full ninety degrees before hitching the satchel bag he had on up farther on his shoulder and pulling Taemin along with him. He quickly walked down the stairs and to the entrance of the school and outside. As they reached the woods, Taemin pulled back on his hand.

 

“Minho, where are we going?”

 

“Somewhere private,” Minho  replied looking back at Taemin and smiled.

 

The cat boy nodded and followed along not saying anymore as Minho  maneuvered them through the forest.

 

Recognizing the trail they were taking, Taemin spoke up. “Are we going to town?”

 

“Not exactly,” Minho answered and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. After a while more, Minho  stopped in a clearing. “We’re here.”

 

Taemin looked around. “This is that clearing from before?”

 

Minho  nodded. “I couldn’t really think of another place that would be special enough to do this. The place is supposed to be special, right?”

 

The cat boy’s eyes widened. “M-minho.”

 

Minho  walked over to Taemin and cupped both his hands. He stared down at them as he began to speak. “I’m not real sure about a lot of things right now. When I’m angry, I’m angry and when I’m happy, I’m happy, and I don’t like troublesome things. I didn’t know what to expect getting transferred here. Never in my life would I have believed it if someone told me I was a demon, an incubus, that I would sprout giant dark bird wings from my back; but, what I could never have believed even more is that I would meet an angel and fall in love.”

 

Taemin gasped and Minho  chuckled, raising his eyes to look into those pretty ones. “Taemin, it’s been crazy this past month, but you’ve been so perfect to me, so sweet. I didn’t even know what type of person I could be attracted to until I met you. You’re beautiful in every way, and I’m in love with you.”

 

The cat boy smiled brightly. “I love you, too, hyung.”

 

Minho  felt a little relieved hearing that. He let out an exasperated noise, a smile on his face. After a couple seconds, he brought his eyes back to Taemin’s. “Lee Taemin, will you be my mate?”

 

“Yes!” Taemin exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

 

Minho  laughed and pulled the jumping Taemin into his arms. He took in a deep breath of the banana and powder smell of his to be mate and sighed then blushed.

 

“T-Taemin,” he said carefully pulling away from the boy a little. “You do know what we’re supposed to do now, right?”

 

Taemin looked at him innocently for a few seconds before blushing hard. “Oh, yeah.”

 

“Uh, I brought a sheet, um, I’ll lay it down,” Minho  said opening his bag and bringing out one of the white sheets from his room.

 

“We’re doing it here?” Taemin asked, squeaking.

 

Minho  turned around. “Don’t we have to since I asked you here? I thought it would be quiet, and it’s kind of our place.”

 

Taemin nodded and Minho  went back to placing the blanket down on the ground. When he turned around to see what Taemin was doing, he was surprised to see the boy pulling his shirt off over his head, the rest of him already naked.

 

“T-Taemin, what are you doing?”

 

The cat boy pulled his shirt back down some so he could peer over it to see Minho. He seemed a bit embarrassed. “W-we’ve already seen each other naked, so I thought…I thought it might be less awkward if we skipped that part.”

 

Minho  nodded and started undoing his own clothes. Once completely bare for the whole forest to see, he sat down on the blanket and gestured for Taemin to come to him. “You should feed first.”

 

Shyly, Taemin nodded and sat in his lap being careful to avoid touching to intimately yet. Minho  reached his hands up and cupped the cat boy’s face before bringing it down to plant a sweet kiss there. Taemin made a small noise when he pulled away and scooted closer, the growing erections touching.

 

“Tae…min,” Minho  said, electricity flowing from the contact.

 

The cat boy kissed him this time, their tongues playing for a while, and Minho  let the other control just this once. When breath was needed again, Taemin started to kiss down his jaw and throat before nipping at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Minho  relaxed himself waiting or the pending penetration and hissed as he felt the other’s small fangs implant themselves into his skin. He moaned lightly when he felt Taemin begin to suck, small cute sounds coming from him, and Minho  was soon in fluff heaven, but stopped himself before he went too far.

 

“Taemin, enough or I’ll fall asleep,” Minho  warned in a soft voice.

 

The cat boy took a couple more swallows before licking around the wound and moving his lips back to Minho’s. They kissed again, Minho  making sure to not go overboard. He wanted everything to be perfect for his perfect lover. He moved slowly as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Taemin’s body closer to his own, the other giving a cute moan as their erections were pressed tightly together, bouncing lightly between them.

 

Minho  trailed candy sweet kisses down Taemin’s throat and collar bone, leaving red marks against the soft pale tan skin. Once he saw the lust building up in those pretty eyes, he started thrusting up, rubbing his member against Taemin’s.

 

“M-Minho,” the other moaned, his voice breathless and sweet.

 

The demon rubbed his hands up and down Taemin’s back, relaxing him as much as he could before lowering his hand to the start of the line that would lead to the other’s virgin hole.

 

“Taemin, are you sure about this?” Minho  asked when the boy started to shiver lightly as he moved his finger down.

 

“Y-yes,” he answered, voice wavering.

 

“You sure?”

 

Taemin nodded and kissed him quickly. “I’m just a little scared because it’ll hurt, right.”

 

Minho  moved one hand to his face looking at him lovingly. “I’ll be gentle.”

 

“I love you,” Taemin said and kissed his cheek, “so I’ll trust you.”

 

Minho  smirked. He moved one hand away and reached for his bag. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of lube he had gotten from Heechul when he had tried to ask advice from him. He couldn’t help but chuckle when a strong scent of bananas escaped when he uncapped it.

 

“Is that supposed to help?” Taemin asked looking behind him and seeing the bottle.

 

“Yeah,” Minho  answered and lubed up his finger. “Spread your legs a bit and hold onto me.”

 

Taemin obeyed, nuzzling into Minho’s neck as the demon rubbed at his hole before slipping a finger in.

 

“It feels weird,” Taemin whispered into his ear, wiggling slightly.

 

After a few seconds of wiggling the first digit about, he entered a second and thrust them in and out. He heard Taemin hiss guessing it was starting to sting and began to scissor.

 

“It hurts, hyung,” Taemin said softly.

 

“You want to stop?” Minho  whispered back hoping that the other would say no.

 

He felt Taemin shake his head. “I’m okay.”

 

He smiled and entered a third thrusting them and curling them slowly and began reaching around.

 

“Oh!” Taemin said, and Minho  watched in awe as the cat boy arched back slightly, eyes fluttering from pleasure.

 

Minho  continued to hit that spot memorized by the beautiful grace the other had as he arched back in pleasure as if performing an erotic dance move.  Finally, he was able to break his concentration away and looked down. He could see Taemin was already leaking a great amount and removed his fingers. He earned a moan in return.

 

“Minho~” the other whined.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said stroking the cat boys rust colored curls and earned a series of purrs, “I’m going to enter you now, can you sit up a little?”

 

Mind still clouded by pleasure, Taemin obeyed and followed Minho’s hands as he guided him over his own erection. “Okay now sit.”

 

“W-what?” Taemin asked confused.

 

“I want you to go at your own pace,” Minho  explained, “this way you can do that. Hold on tight if it hurts too much.”

 

A blush covered Taemin’s cheeks and he slowly started to lower, he paused when he felt the tip pushing against him, but swallowed and began to force his way down.

 

It was pure ecstasy to Minho. The boy was overwhelmingly tight to where it almost hurt having him slowly cover his sensitive flesh. He moaned urging the other on. Halfway in, Minho  felt Taemin stop.

 

“It’s…too much,” Taemin said softly.

 

Minho  kissed his cheek. “Take a big breathe and relax, I’ll go crazy if you stay like that too long.”

 

Taemin nodded and lowered himself the rest of the way quickly. He made a muffled moan of pain when Minho was fully encased. Minho  had to bite his lip at the sweet warmth surrounding him. It was perfect, just like Taemin.

 

After a couple minutes had past, Minho  moved slightly and Taemin gasped arching back. He smirked and began to guide Taemin to move his hips up and down as he thrust, angling for that spot. He watched his mate’s pretty face, the many delicious expressions he showed driving him to move faster.

 

“M-Minho, i-it feels good,” Taemin said. His skin was flushed an inviting pink. Minho  couldn’t resist licking and sucking at him. He was amazed when he was able to bend them both into a position where he could get one of Taemin’s hardening nubs into his mouth while still thrusting, sucking it while he pinched the other with his hand.

 

“Ngh…mnnh…M-minho-ahn!” the cat boy mewled and wrapped his arms tight around Minho’s head trapping him there for a few minutes.

 

“So close,” Minho  whispered out when he felt the other beginning to clench and unclench around him unconsciously from the excitement of pleasure he was feeling.

 

Their rhythm sped up and Minho could feel the pool in his stomach burning to be let loose. He grabbed Taemin’s member and pumped and teased it driving the cat boy crazy. He elicited soft mewls and delicate moans of his name.

 

“Minho, Minho, Minho!” Taemin yelled, and Minho felt the sticky substance of his mate’s seed spill into his hand. Minho  came only seconds after seeing the other’s face in orgasm.

 

He was even angelic when cumming.       

 

They breathe heavily as they rode out their orgasms. Delicately, Minho  leaned forward to lay Taemin onto the sheet and began to lick up any mess the other had on him, cleaning him.

 

The cat boy giggled. “We had sex.”

 

Minho  chuckled hearing the blunt statement. “Yes we did.”

 

“We’re mates now, so you’ll be with me forever.”

 

“Yes, and you’ll be with me,” Minho  said and kissed Taemin.

 

The other smiled into the kiss and murmured, “I love you~”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

At first glance, his beauty could be overlooked, but there was just this feeling that made you want to double take. There was a killer smile gracing the stranger’s face as he turned  back around, it was heart stoppingly beautiful, and he could feel his heart clenching as that smile along with its owner made its way closer to him.

 

“I’ve always wanted to see you up close,” said the smiling stranger.

 

“Do I know you?” he asked.

 

The smiling man laughed. “No, but I know you.”

 

“You’re like her?” he asked of the stranger.

 

“She was something else, wasn’t she. I don’t know whether or not I should be mad at her.”

 

“Are you here to replace her, torture me more?”

 

The smiling man suddenly frowned, eyes turning red. “I wouldn’t call what she did torture if you enjoyed it. You should forget about her, though.”

 

“What are you doing here then if not to add on.”

 

“You were pure and she dirtied you, but perhaps you feel a bit relieved having been with a woman.”

 

He was alarmed by the other’s words. “What are you getting at.”

 

“Nothing, there wouldn’t have been a chance anyways. I shouldn’t even be here,” the stranger mumbled to himself.

 

“What are you talking about. If you shouldn’t be here then leave,” he said, this man was annoying him.

 

The stranger looked at him, smiling that dashing smile again, and suddenly he was in front of him. He was so close, he could feel the other’s breath ghosting across his lips and his heart began to beat faster.

 

“It seems I’m just as bad as her,” said the stranger examining ever inch of his face. “I should leave right now, yet…” The stranger leaned in. It could barely be called a kiss, just a faint brush of lips, but it made him freeze, heart beating even faster

 

The stranger pulled away, smiling that killer smile again. “For someone that was once so pure, you’re easy to seduce.” 


	17. Deja Vu Much

**Chapter 17: Déjà Vu Much**

 

 

Bright morning sun filtered through Minho’s eyelids bringing bright orange and reds into his dreamland. The demon sighed, reluctant to wake up, but forced his large orbs to meet the torture that was a Monday morning. He patted around his bed, vision still blurry with sleep, and frowned. His bed felt oddly empty. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around. He smiled seeing the swishing fuzzy tail of his lover, his mate, as the boy peeked out the single window in their room.

 

Stretching, Minho  stood up, loving the feel of the heavy morning air against his slightly damp bare chest. He walked over to Taemin and wrapped his arms around his waist. The cat boy jumped and turned, a smile of recognition lighting up his face seeing Minho. Minho  leaned down and kissed Taemin lightly.

 

“Morning,” he said resting his chin on Taemin’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

 

“Morning hyung. We slept a lot yesterday, so I woke up in time to see the sun rise,” Taemin said.

 

Minho  smiled and squeezed his mate to him tighter. "How long ago was that?”

 

"The sun’s really high now and there were some teachers already walking around.”

 

The demon groaned. "That means it’s time to face the world."

 

Taemin laughed and removed himself from his mate’s hold. "Get dressed hyung. We can’t stay in here forever.”

 

Minho  took a quick glance outside. He guessed the honeymoon was over. “You’re not too sore, are you?”

 

Taemin smiled, eyes in pretty crescents. “Just a little, you’re gentle, hyung.”

 

Minho  had carried a sleeping Taemin-cat into their dorm room not long before curfew Saturday. The next day they had confined themselves to their dorm room, neither wanting to face the nagging and teasing that would be thrown at them once they walked out the doors. Minho, not wanting to over due his mate, but not being able to help himself with all the cuddling and affection Taemin seemed to demand unconsciously, kept anymore activities such as they had done in the woods at two more rounds. Most of the day they had just slept or played video games, snacking on Taemin’s ‘secret’ stash of banana milk and chips.

 

When they got to class, there was a note saying to meet Heechul in the courtyard. When they got there, Minho  paused, eyes wide seeing a large red Chinese style dragon with a dirty blonde mane. Their teacher laughed seeing his expression and caressed the dragon’s flank.

 

“Isn’t my Hannie beautiful!” Heechul yelled and a puff of smoke released from the dragon’s nostrils as if a bit embarrassed.

 

Minho had a hard time believing a creature that big was actually their head chef. However, Taemin seemed perfectly fine with it and hugged onto the dragon’s leg. The dragon-chef gave another puff of smoke. Soon, the rest of the class showed up and Heechul turned to address them.

 

“Okay, control lesson today, but it’s going to be a little different. We’re all going to help our Minho yah here fly.”

 

There was cheering and Minho  could feel himself becoming pressured. Could he actually fly?

 

Taemin suddenly grabbed his arm and smiled brightly at him. “I want to see you fly, Hyung!”

 

Minho smiled at his mate. "Okay, I’ll try.”

 

"Minho yah,” Heechul called. “Okay, we’re going to have Taemin stand half way between the forest and here. You’re going to run with your wings spread out and jump into the air once you feel there’s enough air. Then, you’re going to fly above the trees and swoop down and grab Taemin, go to the forest, then turn back around.”

 

Minho  watched as Taemin walked away, his eyes going to the other’s behind, tail swaying back and forth lightly before shooting up to give Minho  a better view, hips swaying just slightly so. The demon smirked, a warmth growing in his belly seeing Taemin trying to be seductive when Minho could tell that he was limping just slightly causing the whole thing to look a little comical, but still hot. 

 

Taemin turned around and waved at them. Heechul turned to Minho. “Hangeng’s going to fly with you for safety precautions if you fall. It’s supposed to be instinct for demons, but the first times I don’t expect perfection.”

 

Minho stared straight at Heechul, eyes flaming with determination. Heechul smirked then turned toward Taemin and yelled, “Hey, Taeminnie, do something cute and cheer him on.”

 

Taemin made a cup around his mouth. “I want to go flying, Oppa~!”

 

A shiver ran down Minho’s back and his wings immediately popped open spreading in all their dark gray, large, feathery glory.  The class clapped and cheered as Minho  backed up and started to run quickly. It was one of the strangest wonderful feelings he had ever experienced when he felt the air surging beneath his wings, slowly lifting him up, and jumped. His eye widened and a smile broke out on his face. He felt, as corny as it was, free.

 

Minho  flew high into the air and noticed how his eye sight was suddenly better and his hearing range wider. He could feel the mark on his collar bone burn slightly. Once high enough, Minho paused, his back burning slightly from flapping the new appendages for the first time, and looked around. He could see the class clapping and waving. He scanned the area until he caught sight of Taemin who was jumping up and down calling to him. A predatory pressure built up in his chest and he swooped down to him.

 

The cat boy let out a yelp when Minho  wrapped his arms around his waist before falling into a fit of giggles. Minho  smiled as well and kissed the back of Taemin’s head before heading toward the forest.

 

Taemin was a light boy, but not small. His legs began to weigh Minho  down and the demon rearranged his mate into a bridle style carry. He chuckled when Taemin yowled from surprise. When Minho  looked back ahead of him, he paused. He thought he saw  something jumping around in the woods. He shook his head then caught sight of something coming out of the woods close to the school’s main path way on the other side of the courtyard.  He turned around to get a better  look, squinting as the bright morning sun showed straight into his face. Red eyes were suddenly turned toward him along with a familiar smile, and Minho  felt his heart almost stop. His wings literally did.

 

Minho  flipped himself under Taemin when he realized they were falling, holding his mate tight to his chest. He tried to flap his wings upright, only to find they were gone. There was a whooshing underneath him and Minho  closed his eyes as he felt himself thump against something hard and scaly.

 

“Minho yah, Taeminnie, you alright?” Heechul asked pulling them both into a sitting position on Hangeng’s back, Taemin pressed tightly against his chest.

 

Taemin nodded, but Minho  looked distractedly toward the main path where the stranger was walking.

 

“Minho, you alright? You must have gotten too comfortable for you wings to disappear like that,” Heechul said. “I didn’t even think that that might happen.”

 

Minho  shook his head. He wanted to know who that guy was and why he felt that he was familiar. “Heechul,” he started, “does this school get guests often?”

 

The teacher looked toward where Minho was. “What’s –he- doing here?”

 

“Who is it?” Minho  asked, voice a little louder than he meant.

 

“Don’t worry about it, that guy’s probably just here for business,” Heechul said and Minho saw something flash across the other’s eyes. Fear?

 

They landed and were surrounded by the rest of the class, some of them asking if Minho  was okay, others teasing him. Minho  ignored them and helped Taemin down. The cat boy wobbled slightly when he was placed on the ground, favoring one side slightly.

 

“Did I make it worse?” Minho  asked apologetically.

 

Taemin smiled at him. “It’s fine, it’s not too bad.”

 

Minho  nodded and looked up only to see Heechul smirking at them again. He addressed the class. “Okay, early release for today.” They whooped as they hurried back into the building and Heechul turned to Minho.

 

“We’ll do another one of these next Monday.”

 

“You should practice some before then,” the chef said, now back in his normal form, arms around their teacher’s waist as the red haired vampire leaned back into him.

 

Minho  nodded. “I’ll see to it.”

 

“Oh, and by the way,” Heechul said and winked at Taemin. “Let me be the first to congratulate you two on your mating.”

 

Taemin blushed and thanked his cousin. Minho  bowed, feeling nervous.

 

“I can’t really threaten you anymore,” the teacher sighed and nuzzled into his mate’s neck.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  was frowning as he fallowed Taemin to the cafeteria. The cat boy was happily chattering to his monkey shifter cousin and his mate. The dance instructor had known immediately what was up when Taemin said he wasn’t dancing that day in class, a gummy smile crossing his face, and he ran out of the room to find his mate apparently.

 

He was nervous, this was when they had decided to officially announced their mateship to everyone.  Of course he was willing to admit he loved Taemin, but he still felt apprehension from the norms of the nonmagical world, and basically being married after less than a month and to someone of the same sex while still underage wasn’t one of them.

 

Jonghyun and Key were already at the table unsurprisingly making out and feeding like usual, the habit not having died down even after being mated. The student council president sat at the end of the table seeming slightly uncomfortable with the two love birds as he ate his usual chicken lunch. Minho  was surprised, however, seeing the secretary, Jaejoong, sitting with them as well, lightly patting his swelled stomach as he watched the vampire and werewolf make out – fore playing— in front of him.

 

“Jaejoong hyung,” Minho  greeted, bowing slightly.

 

The fae waved Minho  over to him and began patting his hair. “Hello, Heechul came to the office earlier and told us everything. I have something to talk you and your friends here about,” indicating Jonghyun and Key, “after you give your little announcement. Yunnie would come too, but we got an unexpected visitor today.”

 

Minho  moved away. He wondered what Jaejoong meant, probably that man he seen that morning. He was still pretty pissed about falling, not only because he had wanted to do it perfectly, or because he had put Taemin in danger, but because he felt like those bad things would not have happened if he hadn’t got sight of the man entering the school grounds.

 

Onew looked toward Minho  and his cousin. “You have something to tell us?”

 

The demon looked toward Taemin and saw him blush and nodded. The excited dorm heads quickly sat down beside Jonghyun and Key who had quite making out to pay attention to what was being said. Jonghyun looked slightly out of it, basically how he normally looked at lunch, and a goofy grin as usual on his face. Key, however, wasn’t his usual diva self; his face was completely blank. It made Minho  feel nervous.

 

“Go on,” Jaejoong urged.

 

Minho  placed his arm around Taemin’s waist encouraging him to speak.

 

The cat boy smiled at Minho  before turning to his relatives and their significant others. “Um, Minho  hyung and I are mates.”

 

Onew stopped with a chicken leg half way to his mouth, eyes and mouth wide, the drool from the anticipation of his food sliding down his mouth. Jonghyun was frozen with his goofy smile, head cocked to the side, while he thought over what was just said. The dorm heads squealed and high fived while Jaejoong just smiled and nodded, still petting his stomach.  

 

After a few seconds, Jonghyun popped up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. “What! Like seriously, you got laid, Minho.”

 

Minho  glared at his best friend for his word choice.

 

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to glare at me. But really, when did that happen?”

 

“That’s why you asked to steal him away Saturday, right?” Key said, a passive look playing on his face.

 

“You knew?” the werewolf asked his mate.

 

Key shrugged. “I told him, didn’t I, that he needed to take responsibility. Umma instincts.”

 

“Is that why they were MIA all weekend?” Onew asked finally snapping out of it.

 

“That’s why you were killing my wrist? It’s still bruised!” Jonghyun yelled holding up his purple wrist before turning to the wizard. “Wait, they were gone all weekend.”

 

The dorm heads looked at Onew curiously as well as did Key seeming slightly surprised.

 

The council president sighed. “Of course you guys where MIA as well.”

 

Suddenly, Key turned a murderous look toward Minho.

 

The demon took a step back. “No! Well, a little, but seriously Key, he’s fine.”

 

The vampire stood up and started to approach Minho. The demon looked around only to see an amused and curious Taemin backing away from him. W-was Taemin just going to let him get attacked. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around him. Minho  stood perfectly still, a very homey smell filling his nostrils.

 

“Don’t make me regret giving him to you, Choi Minho. I can always go back to only having one son,” Key whispered into his ear then let go and went back to his place beside his mate. Minho  watched slightly touched.

 

“Looks like we have two sons now,” Key told Jonghyun.

 

“What! How did that happen?”

 

“When your best friend decided it was a good idea to try and knock up my son, luckily for you, it’s not that easy or else you’d be a grandpa.”

 

The werewolf groaned. “I’ve only been mated two weeks and I already have two sons.”

 

The fae laughed. “Actually, that’s what I’m here to talk to you about.

 

Everyone’s attention turned to the secretary. “Since you all are from a high class, you’ll be expected to carry on lines. We’re going to talk about seahorses. Now, fae are an all male race, so we’re already like seahorses, so I’ll have to explain this a little differently than how I learnt it. Since the female population of magical creatures is so low, the wizards came up with a spell that would allow two men to be biological parents of a child. You have two options, one, you can do a surrogate, or you can take the seahorse parasite that the fae have created and be like me.”

 

“Don’t tell me our parents are making us have children after high school,” Key groaned and smacked his mate when he suddenly got excited.

 

“Yep, but not for a while. I was just informing you since you are both now mated pairs. It’s a formality for royals and purebloods,” Jaejoong explained. Suddenly, the fae stood up. “Anyways, congratulations to both of you, I should retire now, our little Karam is on his way soon.”

 

“What are we congratulating them on?”

 

Minho  popped his head around, immediately bowing upon who he saw. “Dad.”

 

“Minho. What’s going on?” Siwon asked placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

 

“You’re done with work?” Minho  asked feeling Taemin intertwining their hands in comfort.    

 

“No, I’m on break for the week,” Siwon answered looking at their hands curiously. “I thought to stay here until then.”

 

“Why?”

 

Siwon seemed taken back by that. He looked off awkwardly. “I don’t like being in an empty house.”

 

Minho  grinned slightly and nodded. He had always known his father lived in an orphanage and was use to having young ones running around, so being alone wasn’t something his father liked. He supposed the school reminded his father a bit of his old orphanage.

 

“Dad, um, I’m not sure you’ll be able to understand it, but I have to tell you something.”

 

“That thing they were congratulating you about? What is it?” Siwon asked fiddling with his cross necklace.

 

Minho  took a big breath before replacing his arm around Taemin’s shoulder. “This is Lee Taemin, he’s a cat shifter vampire, and he’s my boyfriend. Well, actually, he’s my mate now.”

 

“I knew he was your boyfriend last time I was here. Mate, however, that’s new. That’s like Yunho ssi and Jaejoong ssi?”

 

The secretary nodded. Siwon looked up at the ceiling for a second before nodding. “Okay, I can accept this. It is good to have you as part of the family, Taemin ssi.”

 

“Thank you sir,” Taemin said and bowed before turning to the people at the table. “Oh, that’s Onew, my cousin, Eunhyuk, my cousin and his mate Donghae, my brother Key and his mate Jonghyun.”

 

“Jonghyun ah,” Siwon said, “I must have missed you last time I was here. You’ve got one, too.”

 

“Yes sir, a couple weeks now.”

 

The older man nodded before suddenly going stiff.

 

“Yunho!” Jaejoong suddenly yelled and wobbled his pregnant self over to where the headmaster was walking through the cafeteria with another man who was handsome, but perhaps not the most outstanding in presence, yet, there was something about him that made Minho  stare at him a bit curiously.

 

“K-kibum,” he heard his dad say. He looked toward Key at first wondering why he would be calling the vampire by his real name when they first met, but Key didn’t even seem as if he heard anything. Minho  then looked at his father and fallowed Siwon’s line of vision. It led to the man talking with Yunho.

 

Suddenly, the man caught sight of them, an addicting smile spread across his face and he began to walk toward them. Minho  felt the urge to back away. Instead, he took his seat at the cafeteria table pulling Taemin down with him.

 

“Siwon, it’s been a long time,” the man said.

 

“Kibum, yes seventeen years. What are you doing here?”

 

“Business,” answered the man. “Yunho’s a dear cousin of mine. The better question though, is what are you doing here?”

 

“Visiting,” Siwon answered.

 

Minho  felt the man’s eyes travel between him and his father. “I see,” was all he said before turning back to Yunho. “I’ll be staying here a few days, it’s tiring traveling between the demon realm and here.”

 

Yunho  bowed slightly and Minho’s eyes widened wondering why he would bow to this man. “Yes, you are welcomed here, Kibum, I’ll show you a place you can stay.”

 

Minho  waited until Jaejoong, Yunho, and Kibum left before turning to his father. “Dad, do you know him?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Siwon said, but the way he was fiddling with his necklace and looking after the man made Minho  think otherwise.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

After school that day on his way out of the gym, Siwon had found Minho, a soccer ball in hand. Always up for a game of soccer and glad to spend some time with his father, Minho, Taemin, and a couple other guys from the gym class agreed to play. Key had shown up half way through and switched Taemin out with Jonghyun saying they needed some brotherly bonding time (or sex gossip time, as Jonghyun had put it making Minho  feel a bit insecure). Minho’s team had one six to zero, and the sun was already setting as he made his way back to the dorms.

 

Minho  started stripping the moment he entered the dorm room, shirt already off when he opened the bathroom door and froze. Taemin was bent over the sink as he brushed his teeth, a bubble bath prepared in the corner. The demon stared at his mate’s firm perfect bottom, tail teasingly covering that hot pink hole, heat rushing lower in his body. Well, this was a familiar situation.

 

Taemin squeaked when he caught sight of Minho  in the doorway, toothbrush falling into the sink.

 

“S-sorry,” Minho  said immediately closing the door. He rested his head against the wood surface once it was in between him and his mate, and took a deep breath to calm himself. Wait, Taemin was his mate. Minho  smirked remembering the first bathroom incident when he had caught sight of a naked Taemin. He remembered how badly he wanted to touch those perfect cheeks, spread them apart, and ram himself in between them. But, he hadn’t because that would have been rape. However, they were mates now.

 

Minho  looked up at the ceiling and mouthed a ‘thank you’, a large smile crossing his face as he began to open the door. He could feel the now all too familiar hunger rise up. He was going to make up for that time, he just hoped Taemin wouldn’t mind.

 

The demon was surprised to find Taemin smiling brightly at him through the mirror. “You came back.”

 

Minho  chuckled, he couldn’t tell if Taemin was just stating innocent fact, or teasing him. He walked up behind the cat boy and wrapped his arms around his waist sniffing his hair. “Did you want me to?”

 

Taemin nodded. “You’re all sweaty, we should take a bath together. It’s okay since we’re mates.”

 

Minho  let out a thankful sigh and lifted one of his hands to caress his mate’s stomach. “Taemin, do you know what else is okay now since we’re mates.”

 

“Sex,” Taemin stated honestly making Minho  laugh. Really, was he teasing him or just that innocent. Maybe it was a bit of both, but Minho didn’t care.

 

“Yeah, is it okay?” he asked nuzzling against his mate’s neck and placed a butterfly light kiss there, pressing his clothed hardening member against Taemin’s bare bottom with the same pressure.

 

He could practically see the wheels turning in Taemin’s head as he considered. “Where, the bathtub; it’ll get dirty.” 

 

“Here then,” Minho  offered and moved the hand on his stomach to grab Taemin’s shaft happy to find it already hardening just from the thought. As he began pumping it, he found a sensitive spot on Taemin’s neck to suck at causing the cat boy to mewl happily.

 

“M-Minho, there’s a mirror,” Taemin said, eyes fluttering open and closed.

 

The demon looked up and into the mirror. He could see himself, longish dark brown hair sticking out slightly from the sweat of playing soccer outside and eyes gone red from lust and hunger. Then he looked at Taemin’s reflection and felt his member grow hard until it hurt to have it confined into his pants. He licked a trail up Taemin’s neck before kissing his cheek. “It’s okay, you’ll just get to see all the pretty face you make that I always get to see.”

 

“T-that’s embarrassing…nguh…hyung,” the cat boy weakly protested, his small hips moving against the motion of Minho’s hand causing more friction their.

 

“Then just watch my face,” Minho  said and moved his head over Taemin’s shoulder to reach a kiss from his mate.

 

Almost immediately, Taemin’s mouth opened and Minho entered, pushing and pulling, playing games with the other’s tongue. Minho  had wanted to be gentle with Taemin when it came to sex, but being the fourth time, he wondered if it was okay o be a little riskier. If Taemin didn’t like it, he was allowed to say so. Minho  moved his free hand up Taemin’s stomach and stroked his sternum.

 

“M-Minho,” Taemin said, and the demon could see his pleading looking, teasing hand now making a cross motion on his chest. “O-oppa! Touch me.”  

 

Minho  happily obliged pinching one rosy nub until it was in pointy perfection. He removed his hand from Taemin’s shaft, fingers now covered in precum, and brought it to the other nub wetting it with the sticky mess. Taemin’s body wriggled as he leaned back into Minho, biting his lip.

 

He removed both hands from Taemin’s chest and moved one to the other’s lean muscled thigh, urging the cat boy to lift his leg onto the sink edge. His other hand reached around Taemin’s head to the medicine cabinet and removed the banana smelling lube from where he had placed it there for safe keeping. He placed it in his pocket leaving both hands free to grope his mate’s bottom, which he did, kneading it in slow rough circles.

 

“W-why~” Taemin whined, a cute pout on his face.

 

“You have a cute butt,” Minho  admitted. “Everything about you is cute.”

 

“I’m not cute, hyung ah~,” the other protested as Minho  ran a finger around the rim of his entrance.

 

Minho  had to bite his lip when he felt Taemin’s entrance twitch, a deep groan escaping him. He removed his finger and took up the lube bottle, coating three fingers in the liquid. He stuck two fingers in earning a whimpered moan of pain and pleasure from Taemin. He started moving them in and out, going deeper as he added scissoring motions to relax the soft walls. Soon, Taemin was moving back into his fingers, his tail unconsciously rubbing across the demon’s clothe erection causing him to shiver.

 

With a third finger in, Minho  began to pound his hand back and forth watching his mate’s cute erotic face in the mirror as he made little ‘o’s with his mouth, pouted, or had his sweet pink tongue sticking out just so as he panted from the pleasure. Suddenly, Taemin mewled loudly and the mirror and sink were covered in milky white thick liquid. Minho  frowned seeing the wasted essence, but quickly forgot about it seeing Taemin’s shaft already rising again, chest and face flushed pink. He removed his fingers and made quick work of his pants staring at Taemin’s post orgasm face in the mirror.   

 

“O-oppa,” Taemin said, a small amused smile crossing his full lips as he stared at Minho  in the mirror, “you look like you’re going to eat me.”

 

Minho  grabbed his mate’s hips. “But I am going to eat you, Taeminnie,” he said kissing one of his fuzzy ears before ramming himself straight all the way into his mate’s warm and tight heat.

 

“Anhhya!” Taemin exclaimed as he was pushed forward, catching himself against the mirror, while arching when his mate brushed directly against his sensitive nub of nerves.  He clawed at the mirror and Minho  began to pound into him enjoying the close up he know had of Taemin in the mirror.

 

Minho  moved one hand to Taemin’s shaft once he felt Taemin pushing back against him. He tried to pump it evenly with his thrusts, but had to pause, hand squeezing the sensitive skin when Taemin would unconsciously clench himself tighter around him getting a little too excited.

 

“Minho~!” Taemin yelled, and Minho  felt his hand being filled and covered with the other’s seed, clenching hard onto Minho, and leaned fully back, all his weight onto Minho.

 

The demon got a good look of the totally spent cat boy in the mirror as he stumbled backwards toward the wall, trying to hold Taemin up, and came, milky himself deep into his mate. Exhausted, Minho  clumsily carried Taemin to the bathtub, pulling out when he slid him in before getting in after.

 

“Hehehehe, bubbles,” Taemin said poking the bubbles floating about in the bath he had prepared.

 

Minho  chuckled, the water slowly cooling him down, and scooped a small pile of bubbles onto his finger before placing them onto Taemin’s nose. The cat boy went cross eyed trying to look at the bubbles on his nose causing Minho  to laugh.

 

“Yes, Taeminnie, bubbles.” 


	18. Families are a Pain

**Chapter 18: Families are a Pain**

                          

Minho  waited outside of the closet in the changing room. He had been relieved to learn that Taemin never changed in front of the other boys in their class when the cat boy had finally decided to dress out after Kangin and the nurse had made up. The demon was even more thankful now as he felt an over protectiveness toward Taemin now that they were mates; he didn’t want anyone else seeing his mate naked, and he honestly would probably jump Taemin if he was to watch him get dressed and undressed in their gym uniform which consisted of a thin white t-shirt and sky blue jogging pants or shorts.

 

“All done,” Taemin announced coming out of the closet wearing the baggy white shirt that fell off one of his shoulders and baggy pants rolled up  barely holding onto his hips.

 

The demon sighed before smiling. He would be worried for the boy in such a dangerous outfit if they weren’t already mates. He was glad the cat boy never dressed out for swimming lessons as they all wore slightly shorter than necessary blue swim trunks and no shirt.

 

“Come on, I think Sungmin’s teaching us today.”

 

“'mI glad today’s not a swim lesson again.”

 

“Why don’t you swim in the first place, Taemin?”

 

“I don’t like water.”

 

In the gym, a series of mats were set up. A cute older guy was standing beside them with a pink whistle held between his lips, the singing assistant whispering something into his ear, a floppy white bunny ear. The gym assistant nodded before shooing who Minho  had learned was his mate away.

 

“Kyuhyun, I have to teach now, go play Starcraft,” he said and the singing assistant hurriedly left the gym with a quick kiss to the other’s cheek. Once he was gone, Sungmin turned to the class. “Alright guys, we are going to practice wrestling. Pair up and just show me which moves you remember from last time.”

 

“No mates,” Kangin called from behind the students coming to stand next to Sungmin. “Usually it’s okay, but I don’t want you guys getting frisky because you can’t control yourselves.”

 

Minho  could feel the couch’s eyes on him and he glared back. It had been five days since they had announced their mate ship officially and the word had spread quickly. He was an incubus and Taemin was innocently a tease, Minho  couldn’t help himself if he always felt the need to drag his mate to the bathroom for a quickie whenever they did stretches. He had only acted on it once so far. Fuming and glaring, Minho  watched as Taemin was dragged away by a dorky looking guy with brown and blonde hair.

 

After having pinned his own partner down countless times, Minho  finally gave the guy a break. He looked toward Taemin who was awkwardly trying to get into positions with his partner who seemed just as awkward, both smiling innocently. Minho  frowned and was about to walk over to them when there was a yelling from the entrance of the gym. Minho  turned to see the nurse running, worried, but smiling.

 

“Kangin! Kangin!” Leeteuk yelled coming over Kangin and launching himself into his mate’s arms.

 

“Teukie, what’s wrong?”

 

“Jaejoong…” the nurse started, catching his breath, “Jaejoong’s having his baby!”

 

A grin crossed Kangin’s face and he hugged his mate back.

 

Minho  walked over to him. “Hyung’s baby’s coming already?”

 

Leeteuk turned to Minhoand nodded. “Yeah, oh, you should come see him since you’re family.”

 

“Yeah? Taemin, too?” Minho asked feeling the need to take his mate away from the gym and also a bit excited about the prospect of a baby.

 

Leeteuk nodded. Minho  went over to Taemin and pulled him up. “Jaejoong hyung’s having his baby.” 

 

It took a second before Taemin smiled brightly, excitement shivering through his body. “Really, are we going to go see him?”

 

Minho  nodded and pulled Taemin along after the nurse. Taemin tightly yelled his hand as they walked, and Minho  smiled down at him. “You like kids?”

 

Taemin nodded. “They’re cute, I want to play with the baby.”

 

“You can’t play with him yet, Taeminnie, he hasn’t even been born.”

 

Finally, they reached the nurse’s office where Leeteuk said Jaejoong was resting. When they opened the door, the nurse gasped.

 

“Jaejoong!” he yelled and Minho  watched him rush over to a crouched over secretary on the floor in a loose nightgown, blood leaking from his nose. “Shoot, I was afraid of this. Where’s Yunho?”

 

“He went to the restroom,” the secretary answered, voice feeble.

 

 “Hyung, what’s wrong?” Minho heard Taemin ask from beside him, voice trembling and he wrapped an arm comfortingly around him.

 

Leeteuk looked toward them. “I’m sorry you had to see this. Sometimes it’s a bit difficult having demon children.”

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

Minho  turned his head to see Yunho enter along with his dad.

 

“Jaejoong! Karam! Is he having difficulties?”

 

“Dad?” Minho  asked as Siwon came to stand beside him seeming a bit shocked.

 

“I met Yunho in the hall way and wanted to see how Jaejoong was doing,” Siwon explained and started fiddling with his necklace.

 

“I’m fine, Yunho, we knew there would be some difficulty,” Jaejoong said.

 

Yunho looked troubled. “We’re going to have to take you to the hospital in town, they have more equipment.”

 

The faerie’s doe eyes widened. “You have to stay here, then, Yunho, if you come…”

 

The headmaster interrupted, “No, I definitely need to come, not just because this is our first child, but it’s dangerous without another demon there.”

 

Jaejoong smiled slightly. “Yes, our Karam will definitely behave better if you’re their since he’s already a daddy’s boy, but what about the school. Your curse will only cover half of it and the forest in town, plus it’ll be smaller because you’re stressed. You can’t leave the school unprotected, what about the attacks?”

 

“Attacks?” Minho  asked. He hadn’t realized there had been any other attacks since the mated pair he had met Nickhun and Wooyoung.

 

Yunho looked toward Minho uneasily. “Last week, two of the teachers I had on patrol were attacked, the senior history and control teachers, Yoochun and Junsu. Also, last night, two female students, Sunny and Tiffany, were attacked, both groups in the woods.”

 

“Sunny and Tiffany noona?” Taemin asked surprised. “Are they okay?”

 

“Like Nickhun and Wooyoung, both groups just had things thrown at them and were ran off.”

 

“Why?” Minho  asked. “Has things like this happened before.”

 

“There have never been attacks on the students before, but it seems to only be on couples that go into the woods. I’m a little worried about leaving the school, but I’ll just have to confine all students to stay within school grounds and have the teachers on alert until I get back.”

 

Suddenly, the head master turned to Minho. “I’ll also ask the higher blood students to keep a look out. I know you’re not certain about your powers, but I would like if you and Key ah could walk around the lower levels of your dorms tonight, patrol if you will.”

 

“With Key?” Minho  asked. He didn’t really mind the responsibility, but being alone with just the vampire was something he wasn’t looking forward to.

 

“Yes, it’s a full moon tonight, so Jonghyun shouldn’t be chancing moving around and it might be best if Taemin stays with him.”

 

“But, I want to help,” insisted the cat boy.

 

 “Then you and Jonghyun can watch the elevator to see who is getting on and off it and where,” Yunho instructed. “I’ll have Onew around the cafeteria and the dorm heads will be on the levels below Minho  and Key.”

 

Minho  nodded then looked toward Jaejoong whose face was scrunched slightly in pain. He turned his eyes back to the headmaster. “Good luck, hyung, with the baby.” 

 

Yunho smiled at him. “Thank you, Minho  ah.” The elder demon patted Siwon’s shoulder. “Call me if anything happens, okay.”

 

Siwon nodded. “I’ll pray that the baby comes out without anymore difficulties.”

 

The headmaster smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Yunho,” Leeteuk said, “we need to get going.”

 

“Right, are we teleporting?”

 

Leeteuk suddenly lifted a hand and the room went down a few dozen degrees as a large crack appeared in the air, crumbling like shards of ice. Minho  pulled a shivering Taemin closer to him.

 

“Why did you have to be an ice elemental, Leeteuk?” Yunho  asked as he picked his mate up bridle style and entered the crack. “Your portal is freezing!”

 

“Would you rather walk through a  portal of fire?”

 

Minho  watched as the crack disappeared and looked down toward a cold, but otherwise unimpressed Taemin. It seemed there were still many things Minho  had left to learn about at this school. He turned to his father. “I though you would have left by now.”

 

“I leave tomorrow,” Siwon answered.

 

After a few seconds, they left the nurse’s office.

 

“I hope Jaejoong will be alright,” Taemin said and Minho  kissed his head.

 

Suddenly, from his peripheral, Minho  caught sight of someone. He turned his head and saw the man from yesterday, Kibum, starring at them before walking in the other direction. Minho  furrowed his eyebrows and turned catching his father watch the man walk away.

 

“Dad, so you know him?” he asked his father a second time.

 

“We had a single odd meeting once, that’s all,” Siwon assured, waving his hands to emphasize, but immediately went back to fiddling with his necklace making Minho  wonder why his dad seemed so nervous.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

“Can’t believe you didn’t tell me about the attacks earlier,” Key nagged as they walked through the halls after early curfew.

 

They had been into it only over an hour and Minho  was already annoyed with Key’s nagging. He almost wished he hadn’t told Key about them being assigned to patrol the halls and the reason why.

 

“I only knew about the first one, I didn’t know there were more.”

 

“The guy’s targeting lovers in the woods, he must be jealous. Oh, you took my son to the forest Saturday, you put him in danger!”

 

“Key, I brought him back before curfew, we were just sleeping, and I think we were too close to town for anyone to think about attacking us.”

 

The vampire rolled his eyes. “Whatever, we needed some mother son bonding time anyways.”

 

It was Minho’s turn to roll his eyes. “What do you want to know.”

 

“I think I deserve to know about your family.”

 

“You met my dad.”

 

“Yes, what else?” the vampire asked.

 

“That’s it,” Minho  answered looking around, stuffing his hands a bit uncomfortably into his jacket pockets. “I would think you would know more about my family than me.”

 

“You’re cousins with the headmaster, that doesn’t really give me much of a line to follow,” Key said. “He’s a pureblood and royal, so even I’m related to him somewhere down the line.”

 

Minho  just shrugged. “My dad was an orphan, so besides the guys from his job that use to help him take care of me when I was a baby, he’s the only family I really ever considered having.”

 

“Tough,” Key said. “I have a lot of family, the vampire line, Taemin’s side, and Jonghyun’s now. I guess I also have your line to consider whenever you figure that out.”

 

The demon looked at Key curiously. “Jonghyun’s line’s your family now?”

 

The vampire gave him a diva nod. “Yeah, we’re mates.”

 

“So Taemin’s family is my family then?”

 

“Don’t tell me this never crossed your mind before?” Key asked incredulous.

 

He hadn’t. He glared at the vampire for making him feel slow. “Since you’re his brother, I didn’t even think about the rest of Taemin’s family having anything to do with me.”

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Key asked looking about ready to slap Minho.

 

“What, aren’t you the closest to Taemin, so aren’t you the only one that matters. If I can get along with someone like you, the rest should be easy,” Minho  said before running away.

 

“Yah! Choi Minho, you better apologize,” Key yelled giving chase.

 

Minho  couldn’t help the smile that found its way onto his face. He didn’t dislike Key, but it was kind of fun to see the vampire riled up. He slowed down after a while and frowned when he felt the vampire’s hand slap the back of his head none too lightly. They fell into a quiet peace after that. It was light, Minho  felt as if something had lifted from between them from that small almost seeming unimportant conversation. There was a warmth in his chest.

 

“How come you don’t call me, hyung?” Key asked scanning a hall they were passing.

 

“Do you want me, to?” Minho  wasn’t sure why he didn’t call the other boy hyung, he just never felt like he should.

 

Key shrugged. “No, it’s weird. Call me Umma instead.”

 

Minho  looked at the vampire with raised brows. He was smirking.

 

“I refuse.”

 

The vampire frowned. “You’re not a cute dongsaeng at all.”

 

“Being cute is Taemin’s job,” Minho  said and Key nodded in agreement.

 

Just then, they heard yelling.

 

“Key! Minho!”

 

“Jonghyun?” Key asked, heading toward the yelling.

 

Minho  followed as saw an out of breath Jonghyun running toward them, shaking. When he caught sight of  them, he immediately launched himself at Key.

 

“Yeobo, what’s wrong?” Key asked.

 

“T-Taemin…” the blonde started nervously.

 

Minho’s chest suddenly tightened. “Where’s Taemin, he’s suppose to be with you.”

 

“H-he got…” the blonde tried again. He took a couple steps back and shook himself before pinning them both with yellow eyes. “Someone kidnapped him.”

 

“What!” Minho  and Key both said at the same time.

 

“How did that happen?”

 

“We took a walk down the hall, and Taemin saw that Kibum guy standing in front of their dorm room before suddenly walking to the elevator. Taemin was going to follow him, but I tried to keep him back. He got loose and took the elevator. I had to wait for the next one before following him. I tried following his scent, but by the time I got close enough to even see him, he was struggling with some chubby guy before being dragged out of the building.”

 

“And you didn’t chase after them, didn’t try and save our son!” Key yelled, shoving his mate.

 

Jonghyun looked at Key with anger and regret and fear. “It’s a full moon!”

 

“So? You can’t let my son get kidnapped like that.” The vampire was in hysterics, pounding on his mate’s chest.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to go outside in a full moon yet, okay. I was going to go after him, but I can’t control myself if I’m by myself, so I came to get you two, and maybe the others.”

 

“Why do you need so many people?” Minho  asked pulling a now crying Key off Jonghyun.

 

The blonde looked at his friend worriedly before looking away. “The guy had wings, like yours.”

 

“D-demon, a demon kidnapped my Taeminnie,” Key said.

 

“Why would a demon kidnap him?” Minho  asked.

 

“Look, there was some stuff going down in the demon realm for a while. Their way of doing things is pretty  harsh, and last time, their problems started becoming our problems, but that stuff all happened when we were just babies,” Jonghyun explained.

 

“What does Taemin have to do with this?” Key and Jonghyun looked at each other.

 

“We’re not real sure.”

 

“Hey, what’s going on, I heard yelling,” said a familiar soft voice, and Onew suddenly showed up.

 

“Taemin got kidnapped,” Jonghyun said and the wizard’s eyes widened.

 

“What! Where is he?”

 

The blonde made some weird hand gestures. “I don’t know, they were headed for the woods, the parts that aren’t protected under Yunho.”

 

“We have to find Eunhyuk and Donghae and go after them,” Onew said suddenly becoming leaderly like.    

 

They all nodded and followed Onew to the section of the building the dorm heads were to be patrolling only to find them breathless and disheveled running toward them.

 

“Guys, we passed by that huge window on the third floor and caught site of some chubby demon dragging Taemin with him to the forest,” Donghae said while Eunhyuk was trying to button his shirt up right.

 

The other four looked at the older boys strangely.

 

Eunhyuk sighed. “Okay, we were slacking off, he gets horny on full moons, now what’s going on with my cousin?”

 

“He’s getting kidnapped,” Jonghyun said. “We have to go save him now.”

 

The six boys quickly made their way to an exit and started running toward the forest. Minho  paused for a second seeing someone’s silhouette by trees not too far off. They were bent over almost as if they were crying, but he couldn’t hear anything.

 

“Minho! If you don’t hurry your butt up and help us save Taemin, I’m nullifying your mate ship and charge you with rape of my son,” Key yelled.

 

“You can’t do that,” Onew yelled.

 

“Shut up, he doesn’t know that!”

 

With the reminder that his mate was in trouble, Minho  quickened his pace and ran at the front of the group next to Key who had a firm grip on a transformed Jonghyun-wolf.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

They were deep in the woods by now, both Jonghyun and Donghae now transformed into their wolf forms tracking down the cat boy’s scent. It had been too long since they had left the school, and Minho  was becoming more and more worried, frustration stretching taunt as each second ticked by.

 

“What if that chubby man raped my son!” Key suddenly blurted out, hand on his cheeks and eyes filled with hysteric worry.

 

Minho  grabbed the vampire’s collar and pulled him close ignoring Jonghyun-wolf’s growls. “Don’t you –dare- say that!” The idea of someone else touching his mate made that heat that had grown familiar in the past few weeks rise up in him, and he could feel the pressure on his back of his wings wanting to sprout so that he could steal Taemin away.

 

“Minho, calm down, calm down,” Onew said coming to place a hand on the demon’s back and Minho  slowly eased up letting go of Key.

 

The vampire looked ready to cry again. He understood that Key was just as frustrated and agonized as he was over this, but the way he was acting was seriously pissing him off more than usual. He just wanted his Taemin back and safe in his arms.

 

“Hey, guys, Donghae found something,” Eunhyuk called from the side of the group where he stood next to the large dark silver/blue wolf that was his mate.

 

They all walked over to him, Key holding onto the blonde gradient tuff of Jonghyun’s neck to keep the younger less experienced werewolf from running off at every sound. Donghae-wolf suddenly started sprinting once everyone was close enough to follow behind him. Soon, they came to a large clearing that surrounded a large pond. There was a high island in the pond with a tall rock, and on that island stood a chubby man trying his best to keep a struggling, hissing, scratching, Taemin within his grasp.

 

“Taemin!” Key and Minho  both yelled at the same time racing to the edge of the pond.

 

“Hyung!” Taemin called back and started fighter harder with the chubby man.

 

“About time you got here,” the chubby man said. “For someone so light, this guy sure puts up a fight.”

 

“Let go of my son, you jerk!” Key yelled. “If you dared lay one of those chubby disgusting hands on him, I’ll personally drain all the blood from it until it turns whiter than the back of your eyeballs and I promise you’ll be able to compare the two very clearly, you pervert.”

 

“Hey, hey,” the chubby man said, “even if he is very pretty, I’m not into boys, I have a mate, jeez.”

 

“Then why are you kidnapping him!” Minho  yelled urging Taemin to calm down with his eyes.

 

“I’m not kidnapping him, I was just told to hold him hostage for a while until you guys got here.”

 

“Hostage? Why would anyone hold Taemin hostage?” Onew asked. 

 

“I told him,” a voice suddenly called from the other side of the pond.

 

Out of the trees, a shadow moved, the full moon’s light slowly revealing their form. Minho  glared seeing the figure of Kim Kibum, the man from earlier smiling at them, a smile that seemed so familiar to Minho. The young demon wracked his brain trying to remember where from.

 

“Kibum, you sure do take your sweet time getting here. My face is all scratched up, my mate won’t be happy with that,” the chubby man said.

 

“Shindong hyung,” Kibum said walking to the edge of the pond on the opposite side of the six boys, “you couldn’t have possibly lured him out any more conspicuously? I’m sure Yunho felt the disturbance.”

 

“Kibum ssi, what do you want with Taemin?” Eunhyuk asked stepping in front of the other boys.

 

“With the shifter, nothing, I barely even know who he is,” Kibum said, “he was just unlucky enough to be so intimately involved with a certain young demon that I have some beef with.”

 

Everyone turned to Minho  who was glaring across the pond at the other man. “What problems do you have with me? I’ve never met you until you showed up here.”

 

Suddenly, large black wings sprouted from Kibum’s back and he jumped into the air landing beside Shindong and Taemin. Minho  watched him, awestricken in sudden fear. When he landed, he turned to the six boys and smiled that killer smile straight toward Minho, and the demon youth’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the red eyes that had plagued his recent nightmares.

 

“Y-you’re,” Minho  started not able to come up with who exactly this man was.

 

“Ah, even a baby’s memories can last this long if carved deeply enough,” Kibum said, a look of sadness and cruelty in his red eyes. “I am Kim Kibum, head of the demon realm, and I have come to see the threat I thought was gotten rid of so long ago and destroy it.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Minho  asked.

 

Kibum shrugged and suddenly tore Taemin away from Shindong leading him to the edge of the island and onto the large rock so that he was high enough to where it could be considered falling if pushed. Taemin struggled and Minho  could see the fear in his eyes.

 

“D-don’t push me in the water!” the cat boy yelled.

 

“So, cats are afraid of water then,” Kibum said and pushed Taemin forward more. “Shall we see if you’re a threat to me, Choi Minho?”

 

Minho’s eyes widened as he saw Kibum push Taemin off the rock. Immediately, Minho  started running, his large gray wings flapping out and he took into the air. Just as half his body had soaked into the water, Minho  grabbed Taemin and brought him safely back onto their side of the pond, landing sloppily. The half wet cat boy clung to his waist and Minho  softly stroked one of his ears and kissed before pushing him away and letting Key take Taemin into his arms to fuss over.

 

The young demon stood up slowly facing his friends. He flexed his wings, spreading their large expanse all the way out before folding them half way back in. Slowly, he turned around, eyes red and burning as he glared at the man that had tried to drown his mate.   

 

“What the HELL is your problem!”


	19. Your Curse is the Lucifer

**Chapter 19: Your Curse is the Lucifer**

                                              

Silence fell around the pond. Minho  glared straight at the man on the island smiling at him. He was breathing hard from anger, trying to control himself from just flying over there and beating the crap out of the man even if he was older.

 

Suddenly, Kibum started laughing hysterically. “Hahaha, what’s my problem? That’s you of course, Choi Minho.” He suddenly stopped grinning and glared at Minho, red eyes piercing with a mixed emotion of sadness and hate. “You’re a threat to me, to everything I’ve worked so hard on for these past sixteen years. You’ve been kept hidden from me for these past few years continuing to live ignorantly, but I got wind that a young demon entered this high school. I don’t know how ignorant you are to your past, but it’s best if I kill you before you have a reason to come after me.”

 

“K-kill him!” Taemin exclaimed and rushed to wrap his arms around Minho’s waist.

 

Minho  brought his mate toward his side so he could hold him. “Stop spewing nonsense! We’ve got Taemin, let’s go guys.”

 

The other six looked at him strangely before nodding and began to turn around.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kibum yelled at them.

 

Minho  let go of Taemin and ushered him to the rest before turning around to face the older demon. “I’m not going to stay around here listening to some crazy man that wants to kill me. We came to do what we planned on doing and now we’re going. As far as I care, I’ve got nothing more to do with you.”

 

With that, Minho  started to follow his group again only to see his mate pause before screaming in agony as he fell to the ground in pain. Minho  immediately rushed over to him and tried to see where he was hurt. There was a gash in one of his arms that was leaking blood, but he couldn’t see any weapon that caused it. Above the wound, however, was a pattern of two green rectangles overlapping with circles and bars sticking around and through them glowing slightly.

 

Minho  turned his head to look back at Kibum. He was standing over the chubby man, a knife buried deep into his arm.

 

“Kibum, is this why you brought me along in the first place?” Shindong asked seeming unaffected by the knife in his arm.

 

Kibum pulled the knife out. “It’s unfortunate that you’re a close cousin, but I needed to get their attention.”

 

“Y-you did this?” Minho  asked walking back to the edge of the pond.

 

The older demon smiled that killer smile and played with the knife. “This is my curse, I can transfer pain and injuries from one person to another. The price though, is I can only lay my hands on someone of my own blood.”

 

“Why would you do that to Taemin!”

 

“He’s your mate,” Kibum said and suddenly wrapped both his hands around Shindong’s throat, squeezing before turning his eyes and Minho saw they were faced toward Taemin once again. The cat boy started coughing, scratching at his throat as if someone was choking him. Minho’s heart clenched and his wings ruffled. Why?

 

Something suddenly sped past his face and toward the island. Kibum let go of Shindong to dodge it only for another one to come zooming at him that he knocked away with his knife. Minho  turned around to see Eunhyuk with throwing stars between his fingers, a fuzzy monkey tail swishing angrily behind him. He was glaring which sent shivers down Minho’s back having never seen the dorm head with any other expression but happy. 

 

“He may not want to deal with a crazy man, but I have no qualms against it. You harm a student and you’re immediately on my dead list, no matter if you’re the lord of the demon realm, Kim Kibum,” Eunhyuk said.

 

Kibum grinned  staring at the monkey man before kicking Shindong so he fell causing Eunhyuk to fall. The demon began stompping on his cousin, red eyes on the failing whimpering dorm head on the ground.

 

“Hyukie!” Donghae suddenly yelled shifting out of his wolf form and running over to his mate’s side.

 

“Hyung!” Taemin cried and Minho turned to see him being held back by Key.

 

Minho’s wings ruffled again and he could feel a burning on his collar bone.

 

“Yah, what was that for?” Donghae yelled.

 

“He got in the way,” Kibum said moving away from his cousin to allow Shindong to stand up, the chubby man covered in dust and looking annoyed.

 

“You…” Donghae growled, “I’m going to show you what it feels like to be kicked like that.” The swimming assistant stood up and started running toward the pond, shifting into wolf form as he did before jumping into the water.

 

“D-Donghae,” Eunhyuk coughed out sitting up and Minho  went to help the older guy onto his feet.

 

There was a strange noise, something between a wail and a howl, and Minho  turned around in time to see one of the scariest things in his life. Donghae’s mixed form jumped high into the air, arching, before coming to land on the island, shifting into his full wolf form on contact with the land.

 

“Hyung,” Kibum said, “get rid of this dog please.”

 

Shindong sighed before pulling something out of his pocket and eating it. Then, he lifted his hand and the large rock crumbled and shot at Donghae making him fall into the water. They kept coming at him, moving through the water until the werewolf/merman was forced back onto the edge of the pond.

 

“Now then, back on track,” Kibum said lifting his hand and slapping Shindong across the face over and over again sending a few kicks.

 

Minho’s heart clenched when he heard his mate’s cries, receiving the pain and damage instead.

 

“You!” Minho yelled to Kibum. “If it’s me you’re after then come down here and fight like a man.”

 

“A man?” Kibum asked. “A boy like you wouldn’t even know the meaning to that. However, I’ll oblige. Shindong hyung, keep the others out of this.” The demon sprawled his wings and jumped into the air landing in front of Minho.

 

The younger demon stood his ground, flaming eyes staring at the other man. Almost immediately, Kibum shot his arm out punching Minho  in the face. Minho fell backwards, his hand going to his face. He didn’t feel anything.

 

“Taemin!” he heard Key yell and turned to see his mate on the ground crying and cupping his face. His eyes widened and he turned to Kibum only to see the man smiling.

 

“So you are my nephew then, that’s good to know,” Kibum said. “Looks like I hurt you twice. Is it painful knowing that you’re the one that’s letting your mate feel pain?”

 

Before Minho  could comprehend what the man was saying, he was kicked in the chest, a tightness forming in his ribs when he heard Taemin cry out again.

 

“If you don’t want your mate or any of your friends to feel pain then you shouldn’t get hit,” Kibum said and was about to kick Minho  again. Minho  quickly rolled away and flipped himself into a standing position.

 

“You’re cruel, why would you do that?”

 

“You’re cruel for living,” Kibum said and sent a high kick that Minhobarely dodged.   

 

Anger flaring, Minho  quickly kicked Kibum’s legs out from under him making him fall. Kibum, did a flip and stood up bringing another kick at Minho’s chest that Minho  slipped under only to be grabbed by his wings and pulled back he hissed as Kibum grabbed his hair before twisting his left wrist hard. Once again, he waited for the pain to come only to hear a familiar cry.

 

“Umma!”

 

Minho  looked over to where Key was slumped on the ground cradling his wrist, Jonghyun-wolf whimpering and nuzzling his nose to the other while Taemin, covered in dirt, was hovering around them. Onew was helping Eunhyuk and Donghae over to the other three. His eyes met Minho’s and the young demon could see the rare murderous look the wizard had on, wand now ready in his hand. What was going on here? Th-these people, they were his friends, his family. Why was his family hurting, angry, ready to kill? It was this guy’s fault, right? Minho didn’t want to see the people he loved hurt.

 

It was as if flames began to wrap around his entire body starting from the mark on his collar bone. The pain of those flames was somehow welcoming and familiar, and Minho  broke away from Kibum. When he turned to the older demon, a deep hunger in his gut, all he could see was red.

 

Bloodlust.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Key couldn’t stand it anymore, watching his son being tortured like that. He couldn’t understand what the guy with the same name as him was going on about. Of course he had heard of the lord of the demon realm before, and he knew demons tended to be a bit cruel, but this was ridiculous. And that thing about Minho  being his nephew, it was really pissing the vampire off because now he was using the frog eyed demon to hurt Taemin.

 

The vampire stood up from where he was comforting his brother and holding his mate back in case the werewolf lost it with all the tension in the air. He noticed that the older demon kept looking at Taemin every time he transferred pain to him. When he saw Kibum suddenly grab Minho, he quickly made his way to block the cat boy from sight. There was a second of empty sound before Key felt the pain of Minho’s wrist being twisted hard. He quickly fell to the ground and cradled his most likely broken wrist.

 

“Umma!” Taemin yelled and started to crawl over to him. Key just bit his lip trying to keep any sounds of pain from escaping him. He relaxed slightly when he felt Jonghyun’s snout nuzzling him in a comforting way.

 

“W-what!”

 

Key looked up suddenly hearing the surprised voice of the other Kibum. His eyes widened at what he saw. Minho  was standing in front of the backing away older demon, small flames spreading across his skin, burning his shirt of, leaving behind bright pink-red intricate marks like a tattoo on his skin. The flames moved up to his large wing, charring some of the feathers before burning straight through them, melting the dark gray feathers together until they shown like silver blades. When the flames were gone, Key was stuck in frightful awe. Minho’s eyes were brighter and redder, actual flames burning within them, his well defined chest was covered in marks, and his large wings, now spread full length, were transformed into hundreds of sharp knifes.

 

The sight caused Key to shudder and he turned to see a growling snarling Jonghyun-wolf beside him.

 

“Hyung, why is Minho  like that?” asked the sweet voice of his younger brother.

 

Key turned and patted his head. “I don’t know.”

 

The vampire turned his attention back to the fighting demons and noticed Kibum had stopped cowering backwards and now had twin blades pulled out smiling again.

 

“So, you’re stronger than I thought. Good, I wouldn’t have wanted to feel guilty about killing something pathetic,” Kibum said.

 

Minho  launched into the air before swooping down. Kibum dodged, missing the younger demon  by mere centimeters. Quickly, Minho  swooped back around and came at Kibum again. This time his wing grazed the man’s arm and he fell into the shallow shore of the pond. The younger demon landed in front him and Kibum carefully got up, walking back in the water while holding onto his bleeding arm. Minho  approached the older man and did a high kick into the air. Just as it connected, Kibum moved his uninjured hand up with the knife in it and stabbed through Minho’s leg.

 

Key had his eyes shut, waiting for the scream of someone receiving that injury in Minho’s place, but no sound ever came. He opened his eyes to see Minho  in a heap in the shallow water, Kibum standing over him with a smile.

 

“M-Minho!” Taemin exclaimed standing up.

 

Key grabbed his brother’s wrist with his hurt hand on instinct, ignoring the sting that run up his arm, to hold him back. “Don’t go.”

 

Kibum started laughing. “Hahaha, are you this weak against pain? Would you rather I continue to hurt your lover and friends? I’d gladly hurt anyone related to _–her-_.”

 

“You jerk!”

 

Key turned his head to see Eunhyuk standing with throwing stars in his hand again. He flicked his arm and was about to send them out before the metal stars clattered to the ground as a rock was thrown at his wrist.

 

“Sorry I had to do that,” Shindong called and flew down from the island that was slowly crumbling making rock wiz by them in a shower. “You see, I don’t have a grudge or anything, but Kibum’s my precious cousin, so he comes first. Plus, it’s kind of my job to protect him.”

 

The rocks began to grow larger as they came at them. Onew pushed everyone together before waving his want, a transparent blue shield emanating as he muttered a spell to keep the rocks from hitting them anymore.

 

“M-Minho.”

 

The whimpered name coming from his brother’s lips brought Key’s attention back to the two fighting demons. Minho  was slowly standing up. Key gasped seeing the knife sticking through his leg. The younger demon only bent down and removed the knife, blood rushing from it, and threw it to the side. He grinned causing Key’s blood to suddenly freeze and started laughing. Minho  took off into the air, doing a flip, his sharp feathers clanking together.  

 

Jonghyun-wolf made a whimpering noise and Key placed his hand on his flank. The Minho  soaring over them in the air laughing, a deep eerie sound, was not the Minho  he had come to nag at. This, this thing that was before them all, was indeed a monster.

 

“Shit!”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

“Heechul!”

 

Key snapped his head around seeing his elder cousin and mate running toward them.

 

“We heard screaming and stuff when we were patrolling around. Wh-what the heck is going on here? ” the teacher asked while Hangeng kneeled in front of Key and took his broken wrist.

 

“Owe,” Key said and pulled his hand away.

 

“Heechul, Taemin got kidnapped by the guy throwing rocks at us and then the crazy demon lord showed up and said he wanted to kill Minho  but used his crazy curse on Taemin and Key and Eunhyuk so Minho  got really pissed and turned into a monster,” Donghae said in one breath.

 

“A monster?” Heechul asked. “Where is Minho?”

 

Taemin pointed up to the sky. “Up there.”

 

Key followed his brother’s finger and saw Minho high in the sky readying to dive down and attack the trembling, waiting, Kibum with a single pathetic knife in his hand. The vampire watched in horror as Minho  swooped down, wings grazing against Kibum again and the man let out a shriek of pain as he tried to dodge.

 

“Hyung, what’s going on with Minho?” Taemin asked turning to their red head cousin.

 

The older vampire seemed worried as he looked up at Minho, fear playing behind his eyes. Key had never seen his teasing flirty cousin look like this. Hangeng placed a hand on his mate’s shoulder to urge him on.

 

“It’s his curse. It’s called the Lucifer curse. It’s a protective curse. Since demons are more aggressive, they prefer to fight instead of run, so the curse turns the demon’s whole body into a weapon and they’ll attack anyone near until someone dies.”

 

“He’s going to kill that guy?” Taemin asked, eyes wide.

 

“It’s bad if he kills that guy, right,” Onew said, voice a bit strained as he was still holding up the barrier. “Thang it, would you quite throwing rocks at us!”

 

“Why not, that guy has been hurting us, he deserves to die,” Key said stubbornly before earning a shove in his shoulder from his mate’s head.

 

“The problems in the demon realm have just recently been fixed, if their new lord gets killed, they’ll be hell quite literally again,” Heechul said.

 

“Then lets stop Minho, I want to know why that guy did this in the first place,” Taemin said.

 

“There’s only two ways to stop the Lucifer curse. Either Minho  kills somebody or gets killed,” Heechul stated.

 

Key heard Taemin gasp and turned to see tears falling down his beautiful face. “N-n-no.”

 

“Yargh!”

 

Everyone turned their attention back to the fighting. Kibum was on his knees holding his side, blood covering his close and puddles of it on the ground. His wings laid limp, one looking broken.. He lifted his face, eyes no longer red, and turned to the gathered school group. Key bit his bottom lip seeing the pain and grief inside the older demon’s eyes.

 

“H-help,” he mouthed and Key looked away. “I don’t want to die!”

 

“I’ll do it,” Taemin suddenly announced and Key grabbed his whole arm, holding tight.

 

“H-hyung, let me go, I can stop Minho,” Taemin insisted.

 

Key shook his head. “No! I won’t let you. Don’t you dare make me go through that again!”

 

He was on the verge of tears, his heart pounding like crazy in his ribcage as he held onto his dear brother’s arm. He looked up only to meet the stubborn determined loved filled eyes of a boy that use to be so fragile. When did Taemin mature so much?

 

Key looked toward the struggling demon on the ground, he could barely move. He turned his head upwards and noticed Minho  had got his hands on that dagger at some point during the attacks while they talked. He pouted deep in thought, his heart clenching. The man would die any second now. With a shaky breath, Key let go.

 

He watched as his brother ran through the blue shield they had put up to protect them from Shindong’s rocks.

 

“T-Taemin, where are you going?” Onew yelled.

 

“Hey, kid, bad idea,” Shindong yelled and started sending rocks at the cat boy.

 

Key didn’t take his eyes off his brother. “Heechul, can you get Shindong?”

 

With a sad smirk, Heechul nodded and made a signal. Hangeng quickly jumped into the air and turned into his dragon form causing the other demon to pause in curse using and Heechul and the others quickly surrounded him.  

 

The vampire sat there, Jonghyun licked his face, but Key just continued to sit. He watched as Taemin ran to and blocked the demon that had started all of this just as Minho  started to descend on him again. Key wanted to look away, but he couldn’t as he saw the knife close in on his brother’s chest.

 

“Minho!” the boy yelled before wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck tightly. It took a few seconds before they grew limp and fell to his sides.

 

Key felt the tears flow and a long forgotten despair enveloped his heart.

 

“TAEMIN!” 

 


	20. Nine Lives to Live

**Chapter 20: Nine Lives to Live**

 

Vividly, Key could remember that day nine years ago. He and Taemin were playing in the park of some human city while their parents went to check up on the human business their family owned. Key had been annoyed being stuck with his little brother. He loved the boy, but at only eight, he didn’t understand too much on the importance of watching Taemin in the human city as the younger boy had always been allowed to run around in their realm.

 

At first, Key had tried to make the best of the situation by dragging his little brother along with him to different stores and dressing him up. After five changes of clothes, the cat boy had gotten tired and started throwing a fit until Key agreed to buy him ice cream. That’s why they had gone to the park in the first place. When they were done, Taemin had run off to play on the many brightly colored playground equipment. Key didn’t even bother following his brother around; instead he took a seat on the swing and lightly swung.

 

When some time had passed, Key found he had swung higher than he meant to, fear starting to build up in him as the chains rattled dangerously, threatening to yank him off. It was just as he was struggling to force himself to slow, legs stretched out, that he saw the large red ball stuck in the hallow of an old tree.

 

Key barely waited for his feet to get a good grip on the ground before removing himself from the swing and made his way over to his brother. “Taemin.”

 

The cat boy looked up, ears and tail popping out at the sound of his name, still their natural black. “Hyung!”

 

The elder boy walked past him and went over to the three, making a face when pulling the ball out of the hallow proved to take a bit of effort. When it finally got loose, the red ball slipped from his hands and bounced onto the thee trunk before planting him one in the face and Key landed on his butt.

 

Key turned around hearing the soft tinkling sound of his brother’s giggling. “Yah! You think that’s funny?”

  

The cat boy smiled sweetly holding the big red ball almost the same size of him. “You’re funny.”

 

“I’m glad I amuse you,” the older boy said flatly before standing up and dusting himself off. He held his hands out and the cat boy looked at him strangely before suddenly running into his brother’s arm, red ball in between them making them bounce apart.

 

Key smirked when he saw his brother pout when the hug didn’t work. “I wanted you to give me the ball. You want to play with it, right?”

 

Taemin blushed slightly and bounced his brother the ball. Key caught it stiffly before it could reach his face again. He lightly bounced it back to Taemin, smiling slightly when the cat boy laughed and grabbed it with his smaller hands before throwing it back inaccurately causing Key to chase after it. After a few more throws, Key gave up and flopped himself down on the ground to just watch Taemin play by himself, smiling slightly at the sight.

 

Taemin happily threw the ball in the air and caught it, laughing brightly every time it bounced off his head and to the ground. It was just as Key closed his eyes and yawned loudly that he caught the tail end of those faithful words.

 

“Ah, the ball!” Taemin exclaimed. Key snapped his eyes opened just in time to see his younger brother already running after the red ball that was now making its way across the street.

 

“Wait, Taemin, no!” Key yelled scurrying up and after Taemin. “Get back here.”

 

The younger boy was a much faster runner and Key was still tired from chasing the ball around before, huffing as he reached the side walk next to the road. “Taemin!”

 

The cat boy was already in the street, small hands reaching out for the red ball when the large truck sped by. Key just stood frozen for the eight seconds it took for the truck to get all of its sixteen wheels over the small bump in the road. As soon as it was gone, Key rushed into the street and fell to his knees beside the bloody crumpled mess that was his little brother, tears rushing from his eyes and bile building up in his throat.

 

For the first time in his life, Key felt grief. It was as if the place where his heart was suddenly froze and became barren, as if he had suddenly become just as lifeless as the boy on the ground. After a few minutes, Key turned his head away and saw the red ball perfectly untouched on the side of the road. He stood up, the nails on his right hand lengthening to sharp points before he struck the red rubber. Even after the satisfying pop of the ball’s death, Key didn’t stop, ripping every centimeter of the offending ball until it was just another blood red mess on the side of the road, like Taemin.

 

Giggling. Like the tinkling of small bells met Key’s ears when he finally could tear the ball up no more. The child vampire immediately snapped his head around to look at the misshapen figure of his brother. His feline eyes widened seeing his brother glow in a soft yellow light that gathered across his body to his chest where it formed into a small glowing ball.

 

“N-no!” Key cried believing he was watching his brother’s soul leaving the innocent marred body. When the ball of light had disappeared, Key threw himself onto the ground beside his brother. He felt as if he would rather die now as well. Taemin was his responsibility and more precious than he could ever imagine, how could he have been such a bad brother to let this happen.

 

“H-hyung,” a small voice whimpered out.

 

Key sat up and watched as those pretty eyes fluttered opened to reveal the ever twinkling orbs of his younger brother.

 

“Hyung, why are we on the road?” Taemin asked voice feeble. “Why do I feel bad?”

 

Immediately, Key gathered the still hurt boy into his arms and cried hard. Right then and there he had promised himself that he would take extreme care of his brother; he would become everything the boy needed in life. He vowed never to watch his brother die again.

 

“You where hit buy a truck you idiot.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Like the red sea parting, Minho’s bloodlust covered vision faded as he stared at the pale body limp and lifeless in his arms. His body trembled and realization came over him. He pulled the knife out of where it was stabbed all the way through his lover’s chest and dropped it. The path of dried tears covered the beautiful lifeless face and Minho  lifted a finger to trail down them before cupping the side of the boy’s face.

 

“T-Taemin?” he said, heart clenching within his chest before he suddenly pulled the frail body flush against him, burying his face into the crook of the boy’s neck. “Taemin!”

 

He heard footsteps and looked up. Key stood before him, a blank look in the vampire’s eyes. “Put him down.”

 

Guilt built heavy in Minho’s chest. Hadn’t he promised to take care of Taemin, to not hurt him. He held the boy tighter to him and stared at the ground.

 

“Minho.” The one word yelled so much authority, he had never head Key speak in such a way. Reluctantly, Minho  placed Taemin’s body on the ground in between him and the other demon. He only took one glance up toward Kibum, seeing his shocked pained face, before going back to staring at the pale innocent beauty. He felt nothing toward the man anymore. He just felt nothing.

 

The vampire walked closer to the dead body of his brother and nudged his arm with his foot. “Taemin, wake up.”    

 

Minho  stared up at Key in horror.

 

“Come on, hurry up, I really hate this.” He nudged him again.

 

“Key!” Minho  yelled. “He’s dead, stop kicking him!”

 

The vampire threw Minho  a disgusted look. “What, should I tear you up with my bare hands, drain your blood like I’ve threatened before?”

 

Minho  stayed quiet for a few seconds and stared at his hands. His right one was covered in blood, Taemin’s blood. His heart clenched tight in his chest and he could feel tears of anguish escaping his eyes as he looked up and faced Key with the eyes of a human, no longer the red of lust, of a demon, of a monster.

 

“Yes! I killed him!” Minho  yelled before bending over, head to the ground. How could he have killed his own mate? Why did Taemin have to get in the way? Why was he even trying to kill someone in the first place. “You should kill me, too.”

 

Key made a tsking noise. “Taemin wouldn’t like that, too much. He’d hate me once he wakes up.” He nudged Taemin again. “Come on, you were hurt worse when you got ran over by that semi.”

 

“Thang it Key, he’s not going to wake up!” Minho  yelled and grabbed onto the vampire’s leg before he could nudge the body on the ground again.

 

Suddenly, there was a tinkling sound like hundreds of little chimes, giggling. Minho  looked at the body of the beautiful boy on the ground, large eyes going wider as he saw Taemin’s body, covered in dirt and shirt blood soaked, emanating a pale yellow light. The light covered his whole body before gathering at his chest forming a tight glowing ball. Minho  watched as the ball lifted into the air and faded away. What was this? Was he watching his mate’s soul leave his body. On instinct, Minho  tried to reach for the faint glowing orb, but it disappeared before he could even lay a finger on it.

 

“H-hyung,” a soft voice called.

 

Minho’s head snapped down as he watched those beautiful twinkling orbs open, an addicting smile gracing their lips. However, Minho  was overcome by fear. Was this the ghost of his lover he was seeing.

 

Carefully, the boy sat up, face scrunched up in confusion as he looked at Minho. “Minho, what’s wrong?”

 

The demon just scooted back quickly. There was no way. He looked toward Key only to see the vampire smirking down at him.

 

“Told you,” Key said and Minho  couldn’t help but cry.

 

Immediately, light arms wrapped around him as he covered his face with his arms.

 

“Minho  hyung, it’s okay,” Taemin cooed in his ear. “I’m alright.”

 

“I-I killed you,” Minho  said, voice low and quiet.

 

“I know, but it’s okay, hyung, I’m fine.”

 

Minho  turned to stare at the beautiful face of his mate, eyes sad and happy at the same time as they looked into his own. “How can that be okay?”

 

“Because you stopped,” Taemin answered and kissed his forehead.

 

The feel of the other’s lips lightly pressing against his hair eased some of Minho’s pain. “I’m a monster.”

 

The cat boy nodded and made a noise of agreement. “Yes, but you’re my monster, okay hyung? It’s not your fault.”

 

There was another set of footsteps and Minho  turned to see Heechul standing there. “Your curse, it’s called the Lucifer Curse. It gives the demon unimaginable strength, turning his body into a weapon, but the payback is that you must kill someone. Preferably, you’re supposed to eat the soul of the one that you kill, but you can’t really eat a cat shifter’s soul; they can only die one ninth at a time.”

 

“What?” Minho  asked looking toward a smiling Taemin.

 

“I have nine lives,” Taemin answered.

 

“Six,” Key corrected. “You got ran over by that truck then drowned in the bathtub when you were four.”

 

“Is that why you hate water, but you take baths just fine,” Minho  said.

 

“I got bigger, so baths aren’t scary,” Taemin corrected.

 

At shuffling and groaning noises, everyone turned their attention suddenly to the demon lord, a look of depression and pain on his face. “She gave him the Lucifer Curse? She really did want to kill me, didn’t she, I didn’t even have a chance.”

 

“Who is ‘she’?” Minho  asked.

 

“Narsha,” Kibum answered and Minho’s eyes went wide, “my sister.”

 

Heechul grabbed Kibum’s arm suddenly. “You can explain more to your nephew once we get you inside. Hangeng said he saw Yunho on his way here. Karam’s probably already been born, so he was probably already heading here when you guys decided to cause so much trouble.” 

 

Minho  stared at the other demon as he was carried away by Heechul and Hangeng, Shindong caught in Eunhyuk’s and Donghae’s grasp with Onew threatening him with his wand. The younger demon tried to stand up, but fell back down. His leg was on fire.

 

“Your legs bleeding!” Taemin squeaked.

 

“That guy stabbed you, so I guess you’re just now feeling it,” Key said and went to wrap one of Minho’s arms around his shoulders, Taemin doing the same on the other side with Jonghyun-wolf following behind.

 

“Narsha, that’s what that guy said, I’ve heard that name before.”

 

“Who’s Narsha?” Taemin asked.

 

“They said she was my mom,” Minho  answered.

 

He caught the sudden harden look on Key’s face, but decided not to ask anymore, he felt he didn’t deserve to ask anything and turned to stare at his mate the whole time they walked back to the school, wondering why he was allowed to still be so close to him after what he had done.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

They all made it into the school just as Yunho  did. The headmaster looked over them all, eyes wide. “What in all the realms happened here?”

 

“Yunho,” Kibum suddenly said clearing his voice, “you should call Siwon ssi.”

 

The headmaster looked down on his cousin then to Minho. The younger demon wouldn’t meet his eyes feeling guilty as he continued to stare sadly at his mate.

 

“Heechul, what happened?”

 

“Long story short, they were attacked by Kibum ssi and Shindong ssi here. Minho  got mad and his curse activated. He has the Lucifer curse,” Heechul explained.

 

Yunho’s face was covered in panic. “Who died?”

 

“I did,” Taemin answered, smiling lightly as if to give the smallest ray of light to the otherwise distressed group.

 

Minho  chanced a look at his headmaster only to see him give a sad understanding nod.

 

“I’ll get Siwon, then you’ll have to spill, Kibum. You better not run away.”

 

“There’s no use in running away, I give up,” the demon lord said, head hung low.

 

Yunho dialed a number on a cell phone he pulled out as they made their way to the nurse’s office to clean up everyone’s cuts and scrapes. They were met by a horrified Siwon at the door, who quickly opened it for them. Siwon helped Minho  into a chair and ripped his pant leg off to see the damage. He snapped his head around and looked at everybody, something kin to murder ready in his eyes.

 

“Who did this? Who stabbed my son?”

 

Heechul and Hangeng carefully sat an almost dead looking Kibum into a chair opposite in the room, tying his hands behind him so he wouldn't escape. Shindong had just gotten a freeze spell, standing off in a corner with Onew.

 

“Me,” Kibum answered almost pitifully.

 

Minho  watched the anger flare in his father’s eyes before settling down into a surprising look of heartbreak.

 

Yunho sat on top of one of the beds next to the chair Kibum was sitting at. He ran a hand through his hair before turning a fed up gaze to the demon lord. “Look, I’m in a bit of a bitter mood because Karam got born a couple of hours ago, but you’re ruining it. How about you just tell us the whole story because I’m really fed up with being pushed between you and Narsha. Seventeen years ago, she comes and tells me she had a son and to keep him away from the demon realm. It took us forever to track him down. Tell us, why in the world did we have to keep watch over Siwon and Minho yah? Where is Narsha anyways?”

 

“She’s dead, I figured all demons knew that,” Kibum said. “Then again, demon realm news tends to stay in the demon realm.”

 

Yunho hissed and Minho  felt a strange pang in his chest hearing the mother he only ever saw in nightmares was dead. A hand grabbed onto his and Minho  looked up to see his mate holding his hand. He felt he should pull it away, but the better part of him just wanted to hold that hand tighter, to make sure the blood still flowed through the veins on his wrist.

 

“Who killed her?” Yunho continued to ask.

 

“I did,” Kibum answered, “she killed our father. Vengeance is a demon custom.”

 

“Why—” Yunho started, but Minho  cut him off.

 

“Can you tell me, can you tell me everything from the beginning, I don’t really know much about the magical realms yet, so can you just start at the beginning?” Minho  asked. His head was swarming trying to make sense of it all.

 

Kibum nodded. “Yeah, I’m sick of it all anyways. If telling you makes you want to kill me again, so be it.”

 

“The demon realm is fierce, when I was young, you couldn’t even turn a corner without being afraid that you would offend a hyung or noona and tortured by them. Our father was the worst, but he treasured Narsha and me. We were the only children he had, but he was getting older. Since we were only a couple years apart, we were both up for taking over his throne. At first, my sister was most favored and was allowed to go for schooling at this school, but after a year, she was forced to return. They found out she had a lover, one that wasn’t demon, and she was already engaged. When they found out the identity of the man, my father used his curse to torture the man over and over. After a few years, my sister started to sneak out to the human realm. Sometimes, she would take me with her. She would scan the crowds of people. There was an orphanage that caught my eye with a young man in it; human.”

 

Minho  noticed his father suddenly tense up before quickly finishing mending his wound and turning his attention to Kibum.

 

“Every time we went to the human realm, I would look for that orphanage. Eventually, Narsha noticed and asked me what was so interesting. I pointed out the boy and she smiled sadly at me. She asked me if I wanted to be demon lord and all I did was nod. Back then I wanted to mellow our realm, I think I did accomplish that to some extent. She stopped bringing me after sometime so I started following her. I caught her seducing the human boy from the orphanage. I was angry about that, I had a fiancé, but I couldn’t forget about the boy, so I went and did the same. I didn’t see Narsha for a long time until I caught here with a baby, her and that human’s baby. Demon’s don’t care much for other creatures, though human’s don’t matter so much as they have no magical power gene to override with our own, but I knew my father would be angry. I didn’t want him to find out, to kill the baby of the human I had loved. I would have rather killed it myself.”

 

Minho  looked between his father and the demon lord before moving his eyes to his mate who seemed sad hearing the story.

 

“Obviously, Narsha got away with the baby. I never knew what happened to it, but the next day she had somehow managed to slay my father in his sleep. She was weak from using her teleporting curse too much. She stood in the throne room. She opened her arms and welcomed me as the guards and other royals flocked around. I was scared, but she gave me the sisterly smile I had missed those past few months hating her. She killed our father, I didn’t care about that though, he deserved it, and then I was forced to kill her.”

 

“Why did you want to kill me then?” Minho  asked.

 

“Vengeance may be old and outdated, but demon’s still believe in that as justifiable blood shed,” Kibum said. “If you still lived, then you would need to kill me for killing your mother then you would be the next for the throne. It seemed like the perfect plan, Narsha gives birth to a son that would be brought up to take out the demon realm. She kills our father, so I have to kill her, so that her son has to kill me and gets the throne. She even gave you the Lucifer Curse, it’s almost illegal, outdated.”

 

The demon lord laughed sadly before hysterically. He sighed heavily when he stopped. “Noona was so smart, planning to take everything from me even after she was dead all because she couldn’t have that man. She even named you after him.”

 

Minho tried to stand up, but his leg wouldn't allow it and just fell back into his seat. His name was the only thing Siwon ever told him about his mother, that she had given it to him; that his father had decided he liked it and then shrugged off anymore questions. “Who was I named after?”

 

“I heard he was a good man, but he sure did cause a lot of problems, Lee Minho,” Kibum said.

 

He heard a gasp beside him and Minho  turned his head to see Taemin with tears in his eyes, Key suddenly holding him to his chest as he squeezed Minho’s hand.

 

“Who’s Lee Minho?” Minho asked.

 

Taemin sniffed. “M-My father.”

 

“Lee Minho  died a just shortly before I received news that the demon lord had been killed,” Yunho  said.

 

“Y-you’re that man’s child?” Kibum asked and then the demon lord broke out in tears. “I-is that why she stole that boy from me. He’s dead, is that why she put me in this situation. I’ve been living in fear that she had created a child to spite me, or did she just want to live out the love she couldn’t have with children? Seventeen years and I still don’t know what that woman was thinking!”

 

Suddenly, Siwon stood up. Minho  watched as his father went over to the demon lord and wrapped his arms around him. Kibum gasped, eyes wide as he stared straight forward.

 

“Such a hurt soul, innocent and scarred,” Siwon said in a voice strong yet calming like a prayer, “you truly are a creature from Hell, I will at least forgive you.”

 

“Dad?” Minho  asked and Siwon stood up and placed a hand on Kibum’s shoulder. The demon lord didn’t seem as dead and almost looked as if he was blushing.

 

“Kibum,” Yunho said. “I don’t know what is going to happen now, but stay here until you’re healed up.”

 

“I’ll keep quiet about Minho’s existence,” Kibum said, “but the rest of the royals will find out soon. I’m sorry.”

 

Siwon squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Minho  isn’t eligible for the throne, he’s mated to someone on the outside,” Yunho explained and Minho  was once again lost in the conversation.

 

“Let’s hope so,” Kibum said then turned to Minho. “You’re really not going to take revenge? You’re mate died because of me.”

 

Minho  frowned. “This doesn’t really seem to be your fault, but I don’t feel a need to take revenge on something that happened before I knew about it. Just don’t hurt my family anymore and we’ll be cool.”

 

The demon lord nodded. “Honestly, because it’s you two, I want you to continue living. I may still hate my sister, but I love her just as much. May your romance continue happily.”


	21. Births of Starts, Ends, and Continuations

**Chapter 21: Birth of Starts, Ends, and Continuations**

                                                                     

Key’s steps landed with a rough click as he made his way back to the dorm ahead of the rest, Jonghyun-wolf following behind. He couldn’t stay there any longer in the nurse’s office with that man that had caused him to feel such pain again, watching his brother die. He knew that Taemin couldn’t be killed for six more times, but seeing it once was enough, he loved his brother too much to watch it again.

 

“Narsha,” Key whispered. He had remembered hearing the name. It was when he was going to check up on Taemin after tutoring back home. He had walked by his father’s home office where they were talking about Lee Minho  and some woman named Narsha who had been his lover. To think that Minho would be that woman’s child and Taemin’s mate. It was like some sick tragic ending to some tragic love story. Key was just as curious as Kibum in knowing what Narsha actually wanted getting pregnant with Minho.

 

Key harshly opened the door and stood in the middle of their dorm just staring at his feet. He heard the door click shut and felt arms wrap around his shoulder bringing him into a familiar warm chest, a little shorter than him. “You changed back?”

 

The only answer he got was a comforting lick to the neck. Key raised his head and caught sight of their reflection in a mirror. His mate’s eyes were still yellow and he didn’t seem quite all there yet. “You’re still being affected by being out in the full moon?’

 

Jonghyun gave a nod and nuzzled against Key’s neck. The vampire felt a calming wave wash over him with each small bit of affection his mate was showing him. He craved it more, not wanting to think about that night’s events any longer and give into the overwhelming feeling of being held by his mate, by his love.

 

Key turned around and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck. “Are you trying to comfort me, Jjongie?” 

 

The werewolf gave a confirming nod before licking at Key’s throat again. Key gave a small moan of appreciation. “I’ve read werewolves are most lustful on full moons, are you trying to take advantage of me right now?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head and nuzzled Key again making a soft noise.

 

Key sighed before removing his arms and placing them on the sides of Jonghyun’s face, leaning in to kiss him. It was a light kiss, but full of need. He wanted to forget about all the bad memories and feel joy again. When he pulled away, he laid his forehead against Jonghyun’s.

 

“Comfort me,” he commanded, dark eyes looking straight into yellow. A few seconds past before Jonghyun smiled at him and reached up for a fierce kiss holding Key tight around the waist.

 

Immediately, Key melted into his mate, lips parting beckoning his mate in, a satisfied mewl escaping him once the werewolf’s tongue began mapping out his mouth, expertly licking all his sweet spots. His hands went up trying to grab at the other’s short blonde gradient hair as Jonghyun’s mouth moved from his lips and trailed down to his jaw and neck nipping, sucking, and licking. Hands ran under Key’s shirt caressing his skin softly as the offending blood and dirt covered shirt was lifted over his head and he gave a sigh of relief before moaning feeling lips latch onto one of his nubs. So distracted by his lover’s mouth, Key didn’t notice as he was walked over to his bed until he suddenly felt himself flop onto the pink sheets. He stared, eyes half lidded with need at the werewolf looking down at him.

 

Key stayed perfectly still as Jonghyun reached out and undid his pant buttons, pulling them down along with his boxers. He laid there completely naked and aroused as he watched Jonghyun strip himself. Confusion surrounded him as the blonde climbed into bed behind him, spooning the vampire, skin flush against each other, and arms coming to wrap tightly around him. At first Key didn’t know what to make of the position, but the comforting warmth of his mate surrounding him filled the vampire and he felt all his stress leave him just feeling the one he loved so intimately and lovingly holding him.

 

The sounds of Jonghyun rustling slightly in the sheets followed by the popping of a bottle’s top opening reached Key’s ears. He sighed as Jonghyun ran a hand down his leg, hooking it back and behind the werewolf’s own thigh, fingers going to lightly press against Key’s entrance. Lovingly, the werewolf kissed his mate’s neck urging Key to turn his head so that he could kiss his mouth. Key did so feeling the slight pain of fingers entering him, distracting himself with the sweet and spicy taste of Jonghyun’s kisses, tongues dancing smoothly, working faster and more desperately as the werewolf’s fingers began to scissor and thrust.

 

The vampire arched back against his mate, breaking the kiss when that spot inside him was hit, white covering his eyes, deaf to all but the sound of the other’s heart beating quickly against his back. By the time his vision came back, Jonghyun had already spooned himself closer to his mate, member poised at the ready, poking at his entrance. Key swallowed, calming himself, before reaching a hand back and caressing his mate’s face as a go ahead.

 

 Key bit his lip as he felt Jonghyun pressing into him, letting out a loud gasp once he felt every inch of the throbbing length pushed into him. They waited like that, Key distracting himself from the pain by matching up the heartbeat against his back with the throbbing of Jonghyun inside him until they matched up.     

 

“J-Jonghyun,” Key said turning his head with begging eyes.

 

The werewolf cupped his mate’s face and kissed him deeply before moving. Key broke away and moaned when Jonghyun hit that spot again, arching back into him. He succumbed to a fit of small noises as Jonghyun kissed at every bit of bare skin he could reach, keeping a steady and fast rhythm abusing Key’s prostate.

 

All other thoughts where blocked from his mind as Jonghyun moved his hand to pump the other in rhythm, the pooling in his stomach growing. He pulled Jonghyun into a frantic kiss, pulling away as he moaned his mate’s name as he came. He felt the other’s thrusting become more erratic before fluid burst out and coated his insides with a low groan of ‘I love you’ from his mate against his neck that sent shivers through his body.

 

The werewolf moved out, and wrapped his arms around his mate’s body, spooning him again. He placed a sweet kiss to Key’s sweaty cheek and ran a hand through his black and pink locks.

 

Key sighed and whispered, “Thank you,” and “ I love you,” as his eyes fluttered close.

 

“Sleep,” was the last words he heard from his sated mate before falling into slumber.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  allowed himself to be laid on Taemin’s yellow sheet and stuff animal covered bed. He dropped the crutches he had used to get from the nurse’s office to their dorm room and stared straight up at the ceiling. His mind was blank, he didn’t want to think about anything, but that didn’t keep him from feeling the guilt and confusion still swirling around in his chest.

 

“Minho hyung,” that sweet voice called, the voice Minho  thought he had silenced forever. Why was it still so close?

 

“Hyung?”

 

Minho  turned his head and saw Taemin by the bed looking at him curiously.

 

“Onew hyung said he’ll make a potion to heal your leg tomorrow, but the magic pain killers should make it mostly feel alright right now,” Taemin said and smiled at him. His smile quickly went away when he noticed the blank look on his mate. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached a hand out to play with Minho’s dark chocolate bangs only to have the demon turn his head away.

 

“Minho?”

 

The demon felt his chest clench at the sad tone of his mate’s voice. He couldn’t stand to look at that smiling face, how could Taemin be so happy and okay with everything? “I killed you.”

 

“I know, but I wanted you to.”

 

Minho  suddenly sat up hearing his mate’s confession and grabbed the cat boy by his upper arms. “What do you mean? What could have possibly possessed you to throw yourself in front of a bloodlusting monster?”

 

Taemin was looking at him with tears in his eyes. Minho  was surprised by the loudness of his voice. “Because, it didn’t matter if I did it!”

 

Minho  gripped Taemin tighter and moved his face closer, eyes burning and he could feel them going red. “What do you mean it didn’t matter! Do you understand how much you mean to me, how much it was killing me inside to know that I killed you? Thang it Taemin, I love you, I don’t want to see you die, so why!”

 

Taemin shook his head before pushing at Minho’s chest causing  him to fall back onto the plush yellow bed. He felt the bed lower and the cat boy climbed onto it and straddled Minho. Minho  looked up surprised at the tear stained but determined face of his lover, teeth gritted pretty eyes burying deep into him with so much emotion. 

 

“Because I love you, too! If anyone was to kill me, I rather it be you, if you have to kill anyone, I want it to be me!” Taemin laid his head on Minho’s bare chest, and Minho  felt warm tears falling onto his bare skin, stinging on the few scrapes here and there. He brought his hands into the cat boy’s hair and lightly stroked it, gritting his own teeth together as not to cry as well.

 

“I’m obsessed with you, from the very beginning, I don’t want you to touch anyone else. I’m selfish and childish, I’m sorry,” Taemin continued to confess. 

 

“Shush, it’s alright,” Minho said. He hadn’t realized how much the cat boy loved him, he had always just counted himself as lucky for getting to love Taemin, but he could understand the other’s feelings well, if he was truthful, there was a part of him that was glad Taemin was selfish enough to only want to die by his hands.

 

Taemin lifted his head up and Minho was caught in the dark look that shone in his mate’s eyes. It was a look he had never seen before on the innocent boy. It was the look of lust and seduction.

 

“Taemin?”

 

“I’m sorry, Minho, for scaring you,” Taemin said, voice soft, but deep, his head cocked to the side and mouth slightly opened, a beautiful image sitting on his chest. Slowly, Taemin bent down to Minho’s ear, his small sweet breaths sending shivers through Minho’s body. “Did you cry for me?”

 

“Y-yes,” he answered, voice uneven. 

 

Taemin gave a tinkling breathy laugh against his ear. “Then I should make up for hurting you.” The boy began to place  hot candy like kisses between his jaw and ear.

 

Minho  swallowed cursing his demon side for allowing the lust he had for his mate to over take the guilt and shame. “T-Taemin,” he started, distracted by the kisses before grabbing the curly rust hair just enough to get Taemin to look at him, “you shouldn’t have to apologize, you were just trying to stop me, save everyone.”

 

The cat boy stared at Minho  before giving him the cutest eye smile he had making Minho  immediately melt. “Then give me this as an award.”

 

Minho  would admit that he was putty under Taemin’s hands, there was just no way to say no to this boy. He brought his hands up to Taemin’s face and brought the boy down for a fierce raw kiss moving his tongue against Taemin’s shy but smooth moving one. He wanted the memory of Taemin’s dead body in his arms, the knife he held stabbed deep within him, gone, erased; to have seeing even a ninth of his soul float away be just a nightmare.

 

He groaned as Taemin broke away and kissed down his jaw line and neck before going to his chest. Minho  wanted so bad to switch positions, to be the one attacking his mate, but he knew that would be difficult with his leg, though not in pain, immobile. Besides, he felt that if he was going to be forgiven for what he did to his mate, he owed the cat boy some control.

 

“T-Taemin,” Minho  said feeling the cat boy lick one of his nipples earning a giggle from the cat boy. The cat boy kissed the other before moving lower.

 

Minho  watched the other’s concentrating face as Taemin began unbuttoning Minho’s mostly ruined pants, sliding them down along with his underwear. The demon groaned as Taemin’s hand gave his free member quick butterfly light strokes until he was a deep red before moving back to his position on Minho’s stomach. He lowered down and initiated another kiss with tongues, and Minho took the opportunity to touch his mate, running his hand under Taemin’s shirt, caressing his chest, smirking just slightly when Taemin let out a mewl.

 

“Minho~” Taemin moaned before sitting back up.

 

His pretty eyes, half lidded and glazed, stared straight into Minho’s as he reached down to the hem of his shirt and began lifting it above his head teasingly slow. Once the offending article was off, Minho  pulled Taemin back down for another fierce kiss, one hand holding his neck while the other explored his chest. He ran his hand across the boy’s collar bone before tweaking each of his buds into fine peaks, Taemin’s moans of pleasure vibrating into his mouth, giving more friction into their kiss. He moved his hand lower, stroking Taemin’s stomach before flicking his pants button open and unzipping them, reaching his hand into them to palm the other through his boxers. Immediately, Taemin broke free of their kiss, arching and moaning at the sudden pleasure, saliva still connecting them.

 

Minho  marveled at the beautiful sight and moved his hand faster and harder. Taemin placed his hands on Minho’s chest, head hung low, and he could hear the cat boy’s quick erratic breaths. Pretty begging eyes looked up at him and Taemin whined, “Minho~ hyung~”

 

Giving one last caress, Minho  removed his hand. He watched as Taemin, using one hand and Minho’s sides removed his pants and boxers. Minho  stared at the naked Taemin sitting on his stomach, face covered in the light red of embarrassment and body flushing with the pink of pleasure. He reached out for the other's harden erection and pumped it watching the boy’s face contort in pleasure, hips thrusting into his hand then back down on his stomach.

 

“S-stop,” Taemin said and Minho  moved his hand away. The cat boy got onto his knees hovering over Minho , face only inches away and moved his hand under his pillow retrieving their almost empty bottle of banana lube where they had stored it the last time it came into use.

 

 His hands were above his head as Taemin messed with the bottle giving Minho  perfect access to his mate’s neck and the demon leaned up to lick and suck at it not stopping until he heard the sound of a cap close. Taemin moved down and placed his lips on Minho’s, kissing, distracting them both from the hand that went behind the cat boy until small whimpers escaped every time they broke for air in their kiss. Minho  moved his hands to squeeze his mate’s bottom and spread the full perfect cheeks apart, easing some of Taemin’s efforts in preparing himself.

 

Taemin pulled away after a few minutes and scooted back. Minho  moaned as he felt his lover’s hand wrap around his shaft and watched intently as Taemin shyly, carefully, positioned it and began to lower himself onto Minho. The fact that the demon could see Taemin intimately impaling himself onto him made Minho even hotter and he could feel the already tight insides of his mate grow tighter as he felt himself pulse bigger.

 

Taemin was biting his lip to keep the pain down and Minho  wrapped his hand again around the cat boy’s shaft, pumping it in a steady rhythm. After a couple of minutes, Taemin began to move himself up and down, slowly at first until he matched the rhythm of Minho’s hands, soft mewls escaping him. Minho's hips started to move up to meet his mate, rotating slightly so that his angle hit directly to the other’s prostate.

 

“Minho~!” Taemin moaned, and Minho  watched the familiar yet ever fascinating expression of pure bliss on Taemin’s face. He let go of Taemin’s member, letting their connected bodies bring his mate to orgasm. With another cry of Minho’s name, the cat boy came, his thick liquid splattering against Minho’s chest. Minho  moved his hips higher and harder, ignoring his leg as Taemin continued to ride him, spent from his own orgasm until he came as well, feeling his essence already running out of the boy.

 

Taemin moved off of him and curled up on Minho’s side. “I love you,” he whispered softly placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

 

“I love you, too,” Minho said, smiling and watched the boy fall asleep. He quickly cleaned off the mess on his chest the incubus way before replacing it with his sleeping mate’s head and falling into sleep with him.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

It tasted of spoilt weeds and raw liquorices leaving a bitter acid like after taste. Minho  happily took the offered banana milk to wash it down. The sweet taste overcoming the awful one was too much, and Minho  began coughing.

 

“Are you okay?” Taemin asked patting his mate’s back.

 

 Minho  looked up and glared at the wizard sitting in front of him. “What was that, it tasted awful?”

 

Onew patted his head. “Yeah, they always did say medicine tasted bad, but your leg will heal within the next couple of hours without a hitch.”

 

“You should have seen your face,” a Eunhyuk said leaning on a laughing Donghae. 

 

 “You looked like some really ugly toad that ate a bad fly,” Jonghyun laughed from his chair next to the wizard, Key glaring at him for laughing in his ear.

 

“Maybe you should go take a look at your face, it’s more surprising than mine,” Minho said. “Who knew dinosaurs still existed.” 

 

The blonde just grinned and hugged Key to him.

 

The three pairs of mates and wizard sat in a group in the lobby the next day hanging out instead of studying like they were suppose to on Saturday mornings. The wizard had spent the whole night mixing health potions and making energy drinks for the whole group. They had taken them gratefully all feeling haggard the next morning, six of them from more than the fighting, but also the nightly activity that they had used to comfort each other.

 

“Oh, we found you.”

 

Everyone turned around and smiles crossed their faces seeing a slightly tired but never the less beautiful Jaejoong standing with a bundle in his arms. Yunho stood behind looking as if he had gone through more than five hours of labor as well, but a proud smile graced his handsome feature.

 

“Is that the baby?” the dorm heads asked at the same time and came to huddle around Jaejoong. Eventually, the secretary handed the child over to Eunhyuk allowing to two to coe over it before walking around to the others so they could see.

 

“Aw, he has your eyes,” Taemin said, finger in the tiny baby’s grasp. “He looks a lot like you, Jaejoong hyung.”

 

The secretary smiled and took the baby away. “Yes, but our little Karam is a total daddy’s boy.”

 

Yunho’s proud smile just grew wider.

 

Just then, two more people appeared. Minho  stiffened seeing them.

 

“Yunho.”

 

“Minho.” 

 

Both demons turned to the respected voices.

 

“Minho, I’ll be leaving now,” Siwon informed his son placing a hand on his shoulder. “They pushed some meetings up so I need to leave.”

 

“Oh, okay dad,” Minho  said.

 

“Are you going to be okay?”

 

Minho  felt Taemin slip his hand into his and he smiled a bit to himself squeezing that hand. “Yeah, things don’t hurt as much.”

 

Siwon nodded and patted his shoulder before turning his attention to the other two demons.

 

“Yunho, I’ll be leaving tomorrow, but there was something I’ve been meaning to tell you, news I got a few days ago.” Kibum said.

 

The headmaster turned to the demon lord. “What about?”

 

“Your brother, Changmin, he mated with Lee Jun Ki, a fae/demon mix that lives in our realm, a couple of years ago and they had a child a year ago yesterday. He heard about you having a child and was wondering if you wanted to talk to him about engaging them?”

 

“What’s my nephew’s name?” Yunho asked watching Jaejoong cradle their child.

 

“Mika,” Kibum answered.

 

“Tell Changminnie he should come visit,” Jaejoong said.

 

Kibum nodded before leaving, Siwon waiting a few seconds before following after. Minho  watched awkwardly as his father struck up a conversation with the man as they left.

 

“And I’m forever alone,” Onew sighed. “Even the baby’s already got a love life coming.”

 

Minho  couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. Everyone jumped by the sudden outburst before following suit. It felt good to laugh, as if something had been lifted off their shoulders at the wizard’s simple words.

 

“Don’t worry, hyung, you still have your chicken.”

 


End file.
